


Harry's Trust

by legion1399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Harry Potter, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touch-Starved Harry Potter, heavy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legion1399/pseuds/legion1399
Summary: Rather than just blindly going in... what if Harry is a little warier of the wizarding world and decides to look into certain things.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 68
Kudos: 511





	1. First Week at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. A lot of people on here might know me for writing My Hero Academia Fics, well one day I was just cruising around the archive and found a Harry/Hermione fanfic, so I read and fell in love with the ship. After that, I read around and found a lot of these fics, so feeling inspired I decided to write my own. I was always a fan of the series and I never really paid attention to the canon final ships until I grew up, though looking back I had always shipped Harmony on some level I guess. Now to serious business. 
> 
> First off: This is an AU of the Philosophers Stone so there might be some small changes, for instance, Nymphadora Tonks is a Seventh Year rather than already have graduated. I will be making these small changes as the story progresses. 
> 
> Secondly: I'm assuming something like this has already been done, given how many Harry Potter fanfics there are.

The first day at Hogwarts, Harry woke up early as a side conditioning from his years living with the Dursleys, he swore that once he got here he would find everything he could about himself, magic and escaping the Dursleys. If his parents were the heroes that Hagrid had told him, why did he go there with the Dursleys in the first place, why did Voldemort go after him specifically there must have been other things that he could’ve done. 

He finished tying up his shoes and looked over at the bed where his new friend slept, Harry decided not to wake him up, as something about him just seemed off. He was grateful for the Weasleys for helping him find his way through the platform, but if Ron had an older brother, wouldn’t his mother remember how to get on? Also, why did she yell it out loudly at the train address, along with the name that most magical call non-magicals, surely that broke some sort of law? 

He decided that he would check in the library for all of those things, he grabbed his bag along with some of his books, the Dursleys hadn't allowed him to read any of his books ahead of time. Claiming they didn't want the neighbors to see his freakish ways, he headed out of the Gryffindor tower and toward the Great Hall. He grabbed a quick breakfast (eggs and bacon taste better hot) and grabbed his time table from his head of house. The stern Scottish woman known as McGonagall, and headed out to the library. Looking at the times, he figured he had at least 2 hours before his first class. Which was ironic given that fact that it was with the same woman his head of house Professor McGonagall 

Once at the library, he talked to the librarian, another stern woman, yet Madam Pince was kind to those who sought knowledge and were not disruptive so she sent him on his way. Harry found a table and set up his stuff, his textbooks, the book on magical law enforcement, and his note-taking items. He looked around and saw the older students also coming in to get a headstart on their work, the majority were from Ravenclaw, another house. Actually last night he had only chosen Gryffindor as a way to escape the blonde boy who seemed terribly rude, he knew nothing of the houses nor the people within them. Sighing,  _ I'm really unprepared for this, but that's why I'm here to study, to live as my parents wanted me too.  _

Cracking open his Transfiguration textbook, he began to read quietly the material, unbeknownst to him he was being watched. Not by a stalker fan wanting to know more of the boy-who-lived but by his fellow yearmate curious of the person underneath the title. Hermione Granger stood behind a row of books, her bag slung over her shoulder and her copy of Hogwarts a History clutched tightly against her chest, she looked at where he sat and was wondering whether or not she should sit with him.

She bit her bottom lip with her large front teeth still at war with herself, ultimately she decided not to sit with him and found a table right in front of him and set down her stuff began to read from her book. She internally cursed herself, as she could've made a new friend, but her rational side was winning the argument by telling her that she would've distracted him from his reading. A smaller, more hopeless part of herself told her that he wouldn't want to be friends with her in the first place, given that he was Harry Potter the infamous boy-who-lived and she was nothing but a bossy girl with overly large front teeth. She sniffled and wiped away a lone tear.

When she sniffled that in turn caused Harry's attention to shift from what he was reading and to look up to see he one of his yearmates wiping away a tear. He remembered that girl was the one who just yesterday burst into his compartment looking for another boy's toad and she was the one who pointed out that the ceiling was enchanted. Though she seems to have a very bossy and haughty tone Harry could tell that it was an act, her eyes seemed to radiate a type of pain and loneliness, one that he could empathize with. Though he couldn't see her eyes right now, he could tell just from how she was sitting that she was feeling it again the loneliness and the pain. Making up his mind he pushed away from his table and went up to hers. 

He stood in front of her table and she looked up in shock. "May I sit with you if you don't mind?" She looks up hopeful for a brief moment before a mask slips on and she takes on an air of apprehension, fear, and distrust. 

“Yes, that would be alright.” She focuses her attention on her book, nearly pushing her nose into the pages so she doesn’t see him.

Harry quickly grabs his things and sits down in front of her, he goes back to his work. She looks up after some time, “ need to catch up?”

She comments, Harry looks up at her, “yeah, my family wouldn’t let me read back at home, I had to wait till we got here. I remember you saying that you read most of the books back on the train.” 

Hermione freezes for a moment before blurting out, “you remembered me from the train?” 

Harry nods, and pulls off his glasses gesturing to them, “yeah thank you by the way you fixed these up really well.” 

She nods and a small genuine smile appears on her face, “ you’re welcome… Harry.”

"No problem Hermione Granger." He gives her a smile as well, and the two children go back to their books feeling happier than they have before. 

After a while the two finish their studying and decide to head to class, Hermione pulls out her timetable, "seems we've got Transfiguration first with Professor McGonagall, do you know which way to go?" 

Harry nods no, "though I'm glad that the prefects showed us the way to the tower, I wish that they could've taken the time to show us the way to class." At that moment an older student, the Ravenclaw prefect walks out of the library as well to hear the two students. 

"Lost?" they stiffen and turn to her, "I'll help you find your way, where are you two going?"

Hermione spoke up first, "we're trying to find a way to the transfiguration classroom, but we don't know where we're going." 

She gives them a small smile, "I'll help you two, my name is Penelope Clearwater I am a fifth-year Ravenclaw prefect, and you two are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. If you don't mind me saying it's strange to see two first-year Gryffindors in the library. Sure from the Ravenclaws, it’s expected of them but not from the Gryffindors.”

She gestures for them to follow, and Hermione speaks up again, “actually the hat debated whether or not to put me in Ravenclaw, it ultimately decided to put me in Gryffindor.” She said proudly, her mask slipping on again. 

Penelope nodded calmly and looked at Harry. “ The hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin. The hat said that I would do great things there, but having met Malfoy on the train I asked if it could put me in Gryffindor.” Penelope and Hermione looked shocked, Hermione as she could consider Harry being the odd one out in the house of the cunning and snakes. While Penelope was wondering why the hat had tried to put him in the same house as the wizard who killed his parents, as well the same house that several suspected and acquitted death eaters from. Though she knew that not everyone who was in the house was considered to be a future death eater in the making, the odds were very high up.

“You know Harry I remember hearing that your parents were some of the best people from Gryffindor.” 

With that little tidbit, Harry stopped and stared at her with eyes full of pain and want, “ were they really?” He said quietly causing the others to halt as well, at that moment he looked much like a little boy that was lost wanting to know more about his origins and the family he never knew. Penelope bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying as she looked at his eyes so full of pain, while Hermione with eyes growing misty was debating on whether or not to hug him. Whenever she was sad a hug from her parents went a long way in helping her brighten her mood. 

Harry had never had that option, he had always wanted it. How many times had he dreamed in his cupboard that one day his family would come to him, say that it was all a mistake that he was placed there and take him home. Penelope kneeled down in front of Harry and looked at him in the eyes, “if you’d like maybe Professor McGoncall has more information she was their head of house when they were here. Also, I heard that a Seventh Year Hufflepuff by the name of Nymphadora Tonks might have known them so ask around for her.”

He nods his eyes, swimming with tears, “thank you.” He says in a voice so full of gratitude. She moves away from him and Harry is nearly thrown off of his feet by a small brown bushy-haired missile. 

Hermione wraps her arms around him, he stiffened once before finding out that he liked it, this version of someone wrapping their arms around him. He pulled his hands up once Hermione had loosened her grip and wrapped them around her as well. They were nearly the same height, and their cheeks were mashed together yet both of them felt secure both of them had needed the hug. Penelope looked at the cute sight before and bit her cheek again, only this time to stop herself from saying anything that would embarrass the two. They appeared to be very cute right now and at peace. 

Eventually, they let go of one another, Harry looked at her eyes and Hermione back at his they were both blushing quite a bit. Hermione then looked at her feet, “I'm sorry for grabbing you like that Harry, I just thought you needed a hug. I won’t do it again if you don’t like it “ 

Harry quickly reassured her “Thank you, Hermione, that was really nice and I needed it, not liking it… that was brilliant and I don’t mind it.”

Hermione flashed him a bright smile, “ really then maybe I’ll give you some more hugs later.” Harry smiled excitedly at the prospect of receiving another hug from Hermione. 

Penelope then cleared her throat, “come on I’m supposed to be leading you two to class.” She then begins to walk away, and to her amusement and shock, Hermione pulls Harry forward holding his hand. Harry doesn’t seem to mind it at all. 

They entered the classroom to see Professor McGonagall getting everything ready, she turned in surprise to see the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect and two of her Cubs. She let out a rare smile at seeing Miss. Granger holding Mr.Potter's hand, "good morning to you three, unless you've brought them here for some other reason Miss. Clearwater?" 

Penelope shakes her in negation, "no ma'am I found these two in the library this morning, and I offered to show them the way to class. Are they early?" 

"By nearly ten minutes, thank you for your kindness, Miss. Clearwater ten points to Ravenclaw." She says curtly and goes back to setting up the lesson, Penelope waves goodbye to the two first years and they do the same. Hermione still leading Harry to find a seat at the front and puts down her things, and Harry does the same sitting right next to her. 

It is then Harry broaches an uncomfortable subject, "uh Professor McGonagall, Penelope tells me that you knew my parents." 

She stops what she's doing and turns to face him, "I knew them well, I was their head of house at the time when they were in school.” 

Harry takes a deep breath before continuing, and it's only a momentary and reassuring squeeze of the hand from Hermione that gives him the strength to continue. "Professor, is there any chance that you could tell me more about them?" He sounded semi-confident while on the inside he was practically begging for the older witch to tell him anything 

McGonagall stops again, and with the back of her hand quickly wipes away a tear. "Mr. Potter perhaps after your classes, I'll have someone call you to my office so that we may talk."

"Thank you, ma'am, do you happen to know a Nymphadora Tonks, according to Penelope she might also know my parents.”

She nods, “yes she’s in my N.E.W.T Class, a little clumsy but a bright witch. With her, I recommend you send her a letter using your owl.” 

Harry nods, “thank you, ma’am.”

McGonagall nods as well, she looks over her shoulder to see the young witch calming down Harry with just holding his hand, “Mr. Potter perhaps Ms. Granger would like to be there as well for our meeting. It’s always nice to have a friend to support you in difficult times.” 

Harry looks up and turns to Hermione with wide pleading eyes, Hermione bites her lower lip as she contemplates it for a brief moment, “ yes Professor if Harry doesn't mind.” 

Harry nods happily and turns to the Professor with a bright smile which she returns with a small one. Harry then turns to Hermione, “Hermione thank you.”

She looks at him, and with a shy smile says, “anything for a friend.”

Harry squeezes her hand, “I’m glad that you're my friend Hermione.” 

She returns the squeeze, “I’m glad that you're my friend Harry.” 

They turn to the front only to see a cat sit on the desk, with no sign of McGonagall anywhere. It took Hermione all of eight seconds to figure out where she was, while it took Harry fifteen seconds. They turned to one another, nodded and went back rereading their textbooks. The classroom suddenly began to fill, as the other students began to arrive, right as class was about to begin Ron Weasley came running in. “Thankfully Old McGonagall isn’t here yet.” With that statement the cat leaped up and went from a cat into the Professor, she had an unamused look in her eyes. 

Ron had his mouth gaping wide in shock, “that was bloody cool Professor!” 

“Yes I assume it was, yet perhaps next time I should transfigure you a watch or a map so that you don’t get lost and arrive at class on time.”

His ears got red as he could hear the sniggers coming from the other students, “but Professor it’s not my fault, no one woke me up, so I got up late and couldn't find Harry, ate breakfast then I got lost.” “Mr. Weasley if you're searching for Mr. Potter perhaps you should look to your right.” Ron turned right and saw Harry looking pensive at him. 

“Harry mate there you are, come on what are you doing sitting up here for. There's probably still some empty seats in the back.” He motions for Harry to follow him, Harry furrows his brows in confusion. 

“Ron I’m staying here.”

Ron looks at him surprised, “what do you wanna do that for, don’t you know that the front of the classroom is for bookworms and teacher's pets?” Hermione shivers right next to him remembering all of the insults from her earlier years, she is surprised when Harry lays a calming hand on hers. She looks up at him in shock, and he gives her a small smile which she eventually returns. 

“Ron I’m staying up here so I can learn.”

Ron sneers, “fine be a bookworm and a teacher's pet then.” 

Professor McGonagall then looms over Ron, “if you two are finished, then please find a seat Mr. Weasley I would hate to take away points from my own house so early in the semester.” 

His ears redden again as people begin to snigger again, “fine.” He spits out and goes to find a seat. 

Once he sits down, Professor McGonagall begins to go on a lecture on what the art of transfiguration is, what they will be learning for the first semester, and some basic charms. Throughout her lecture, both Harry and Hermione take notes, careful to not miss a thing. Every so often Hermione raises her hand to ask a question, even stranger Harry also has his own questions for the Professor. While Hermione’s are more on the practical- side, he is more on what they can use with the brand of magic that they are studying. 

Hermione seemed to chastise herself after one of Harry's questions she quickly realized the difference between the two of them. While she was more of bookish learning, Harry was someone who learned from example. All the magic and wand movements she had learned from her books and practiced quietly on the train. Harry on the other hand is much more a quick study, being able to pick up on the material on the fly. She smiled to herself thinking that her friend might be as smart as her. 

After their first day, McGonagall made good on her promise and told Harry several stories about his parents and their time there he looked so grateful he might’ve hugged her. Hermione sat with him and was happy just at seeing Harry look so happy, once at the tower the mood quickly died. Ron looked so sour at not attending the meeting that he kept glaring at them, it ruined the good mood that both of them had. 

Throughout the week, Harry woke up early, waited for Hermione and they ate breakfast together and studied before classes. He sat next to her in class, taking notes, asking questions in class, and excelling in some of the exercises proving that he is quite powerful in terms of practical magic. He had sent a letter to the Nymphadora Tonks in hopes that he could contact her about his parents and still haven't gotten a reply back. However, he did get a letter from Hagrid inviting him to tea on Friday after his classes, which he did feel really grateful for. 

Ron still had certain problems with Hermione so he never really spoke nor sat near him unless it was during lunch and dinner. Even then he had to keep his distance given how much the boy is a messy eater. At one point he had tried to make fun of Hermione by calling her a know-it-all before Hermione could react. Harry stepped up to defend her. He merely said, “ that’s not a bad thing actually in fact it’s probably the handiest skill ever.” She smiled so brightly for the rest of the evening while Ron looked disgruntled. 

While Harry kept up his facade as the perfect student, he was doing his side project in the library. Researching the way the government of magic Britain works, the departments, and who’s in charge of what. He had to know why his parents had sent him to the Durselys if they were as popular as everyone had been saying wasn’t there anyone else that could’ve taken him. He was also researching the supposed “Lord Voldemort”, the villain who had murdered his parents and nearly destroyed magical Britain. He had found that he had certain followers known as Death Eaters, who were mostly identified by a black tattoo on their wrists that resemble a skull with a snake and a vast majority of those followers had been freed due to something known as the Imperious curse. He would research the rest of that later.

On Fridays they had double potions with the Slytherins. Ron had again tried to accost Harry and move him away from Hermione. "Harry mate come on we gotta find a good seat, heard from Fred and George that he's tough on Gryffindors that are late might as well hurry if we wanna get good seats." He reaches over to wrap his arm around Harry's shoulder, only for Harry to slip out and turn to Hermione.

“Hermione let’s go, you heard Ron, Snape doesn’t appear to be a very polite man when it comes to people that are tardy.”

Hermione huffs, “Professor Snape, Harry and you’re right let's go.” Once again Hermione grabs his hand and pulls him towards the Dungeons at a fast pace. 

Ron growls and follows them. Once at the Dungeons, the classroom layout is that the tables are pushed together so that they create a group of four. Both of them take a seat at the front again, Ron takes the seat to Harry’s right, and a round-faced boy takes the last seat. Harry looks up at him and attempts to remember the boy’s name. “Hey, Neville right?”

Neville is shocked at the fact that Harry Potter knows his name, he is even more shocked at the fact that he is talking to him. He nods meekly, “Yeah I’m Neville Longbottom, pleasure Mr. Potter.” 

Harry shakes his head, “Neville you can call me Harry, we’re roommates right, for the next 7 years so we might as well call each other by our first names.” 

Neville nods, “right thanks, Harry.”

When the classroom starts to fill in, Harry recognizes the blonde boy Malfoy his name is. He looks positively smug and full of himself once he struts into the room. Harry looks away from him and pulls out some parchment and a quill getting ready for the lesson to begin. At that moment like a great big bat, Severus Snape comes flying into the room. His sneer is on full blast as he scans the room full of students then he finds him the one whose very existence is that of his worst enemy. 

“You are here to learn the subtle art of potion-making, there will be no foolish wand movements in this class, I hardly expect any of you to understand the complexity of this course…. **I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death.” (JK. Rowling Pg 137)**

His sneer is trained on the spawn of James Potter, “ **Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” (JK. Rowling Pg 137).**

Harry remembered it from his readings earlier that morning, “Draught of living death, sir.” 

He is undaunted by the answer that is given to him, he is determined to humiliate the boy of his enemy. “Where can I find a bezoar?”

Harry grows contemplative, he can feel Hermione right next to him, her arm still in the air. She begins to fidget as she knows the correct answer, yet the teacher pays her no mind.

“It would be found in a goat's stomach sir.” 

“Well it seems that you aren’t exactly like your father. “ Any other comment that he was about to make, dies in his throat seeing the pained expression in Harry’s eyes at the mention of his father. He then moves to the last question only this one is addressed to everyone in the room.

“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” At the last question, Harry has no answer, Snape smiles internally. He sighs seeing Hermione fidget as she knows the answer. He looks around the room and sees that she’s the only one.“yes Ms. Granger.” 

“Well, sir they are the same plant commonly known by the same name aconite.” 

At the answer that was given he was stunned that a first-year would know that, begrudgingly he had to admit that she deserved something for that answer. “A point to Gryffindor.” He spits out before heading to the board. “Follow the instructions on the board, when you finish take a sample and leave it on my desk.” He waves his hand over the board creating the instructions for the potion, then begins to go around the room, looming over the shoulders of the students trying to see if they are doing what he says. 

At a certain point, Harry looks over to see Neville about to drop porcupine quills into his potion prematurely, which would mess up the entire potion. Harry reaches over to stop him, poor Neville appears to be so afraid and nervous. “Neville don’t add that to your potion yet, wait till you move the cauldron off of the fire.” 

Neville looks down and drops them as if they were on fire. “Thanks, Harry.” 

Snape then hovers above both of them, “well Potter it seems that I misjudged you again, take another point for Gryffindor.” At the end of class, everyone leaves off a small vial of their work.

Once everyone leaves, Severus is alone in his thoughts.  _ He looks like Potter, yet his eyes how much they look like Lily’s. Have I been wrong in my hatred of him? _ He holds the small sample of Harry’s work,  _ almost the exact color of a perfect potion.  _

*******************

As the four of them walk out, Neville fidgets uncomfortably, then turns to Harry. “Thank you for your help there.” 

Harry shakes his head in negation, “it’s fine Neville you would have done the same with me.” He gives him a small smile, which Neville returns. Ron however is still stunned by what happened in class. 

“ How the hell did you two manage to do that?” 

Harry and Hermione look at one another, “ do what?” Hermione questions nervously. Ron looks at both of them in shock, “that... have Snape give you guys points. According to my brothers he almost never gives Gryffindors points, Ravenclaws maybe, but never Gryffindor. How did you guys do that?”

“We just did the work, kept quiet, answered the questions that’s it.” 

Ron still looks at both of them incredulously, “well maybe being friends with a know it all isn't that bad." Harry glares at him for saying that to Hermione. 

"Right well what are we gonna do now? We could play chess or we could talk about quidditch. In a couple of weeks, we're going to have a class on broomstick riding. Can't wait for that!" He looked so excited at the prospect of riding a broom again, though he didn't have the newest top of the line broom back home he still missed having the option to fly. He can see it now, next year he'll apply for the Quidditch team, possibly as a keeper or as a chaser. He won't make it in, but he'll show his interest in the team, from then he just has to bide his time until he's made Quidditch captain get spotted by someone from the Chudley Cannons and then he'll ensure his team becomes the number one.

Hermione bites her lower lip, something she usually does when she's nervous. Harry is quick to notice that, “are you alright Hermione?”

She looks away shamefully, "I don't know if I'll be any good on a broom, plus there's the matter that I haven't properly researched anything about broomsticks, and there's probably loads of theories and such about them….and….” 

Harry raises his eyebrow questioningly, “and…?” 

  
  


She whispers and he has to strain his hearing in order to hear her, “I’m afraid of heights.”

Ron looks at her flabbergasted, “what’s all that about eh? Theories about riding a broom… pure rubbish all you need to do is to get on top of it, and kick-off, simple as that.” Harry looks over at him with raised eyebrows, “well what if you kick off too hard? Then you'll be too high up and can’t get down.”

He says while trying to assuage Hermione’s fears and Ron’s dismissal of them. It’s Neville that speaks up next, “My Gran never let me fly a broom, I'm also afraid of heights so I’m with you there Hermione.” Hermione nodded in gratitude, while Ron continued to stare at them as if they were mad. 

Sensing that the conversation was over both Harry and Hermione began to walk away, only for Ron to call out to him. “Harry mate where are you guys going?”

“Hagrid’s place, he’s invited me to get some tea, I asked Hermione if she wanted to come earlier and she said yes.” 

Ron rushes over to them, “I wanna go, my brother’s are always telling me that Hagrid’s a really great guy.” 

Harry sighs softly, “sure, Neville wanna come with us too?”

He says, spotting Neville about to leave, Neville looks at him shyly, “I mean if you’re sure I don’t wanna be a bother.” 

Harry gives him a small smile, “no bother Nev, I’m pretty sure Hagrid won’t mind the company.” Neville smiles back and walks out with the rest. 

They exit the castle and make their way to Hagrid’s hut, a small hut out on the edge of the Forbidden forest. Harry knocks on the door and they hear a dog barking on the other side, Hagrid’s booming voice commanding the dog. “Fang get back!” Hagrid opens the door and looks down happily to see Harry and his eyebrows are raised up and nearly lost to his wild mess of hair as he sees the rest of them. 

“These your friends ‘Arry?” 

Harry nods happily, “yes this is Ron Weasly, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.” 

Hagrid smiles at his young friend, “well come on in, I made tea and some rock cakes.” Harry comes in while both Neville and Hermione mouth to one another,  _ rock cakes?  _ Ron on the other hand looks happy at something to eat. 

Once inside they realize that the rock cakes were aptly named after Ron almost broke a tooth on them. Hagrid moves the tray hoping to offer one to the others, “Weasley huh? I know your brothers, good men, Charlie’s my favorite, cause he works on a dragon preserve, a lucky man he is. Getting to work with those beautiful creatures. Your twin brothers on the other hand, they’ve given me so much trouble. Pair of demons those two are.” He goes to Neville next who refuses the rock cake. “Longbottom eh, shame what happened to your folks. Good people they were.” Neville nods proudly, while the others stare at him and wonder what had happened to his parents. 

When he gets to Hermione she refuses as well only she has an explanation. “My parents are dentists, it's a type of muggle doctor for teeth.” Hagrid nods thoughtfully while remembering another Potter with a bright muggle-born witch and wondering whether or not history will repeat itself.  _ Well, I can hope I guess.  _

He asks Harry how his first week had been going, to which Harry answered with a bright smile. “It’s been so great Hagrid, I’ve been working hard in all of my classes even Professor Snape managed to give me a point. Professor McGonagall even told me a lot about my parents, even told me that a student by the name of Nymphadora Tonks might know them.” 

Hagrid stops drinking his tea and looks at him warily, “might wanna be careful with her Harry, she’s related to Sirius Black.” Ron and Neville stop drinking their tea and look at him in shock, both Hermione and Harry look at the other’s confused. 

“Who?” 

“He was You-know-who’s right-hand, man, back during the war, he’s the reason why your parents were killed, we all thought he was trustworthy then he goes around and tells You-know-who where your parents were. In fact, when another friend of your Dad… what was his name, Peter Pettigrew, tried to fight him, Black killed him and thirteen muggles. He’s been in Azkaban ever since Nymphadora Tonks is the daughter of his cousin.” 

Harry looks contemplative then looks right at Hagrid, “did he have the Death Eater tattoo that the other’s had? Did you see it during the trial?”

Hagrid’s eyebrows furrow making it look like they are one giant fuzzy caterpillar. “Uh well I didn’t see it, but he was a follower of You-know-who.I mean everyone heard Peter blame him when he caught the bastard.” 

Harry still looks confused, “but what about his trial, what was his part to say? I mean if he was a follower of Voldemort…. (everyone but Hermione gasped.) did he have the mark?” 

Again Hagrid’s brows furrow, “no, but Harry he’s a bad guy and don’t say that name.” Ron and Neville nod in agreement, while Hermione glares at them. “Fear of a name will only increase the paranoia behind it,” 

Harry nods agreeing with his friend's statement, “besides he’s dead anyway so what’s the point of still being afraid of him or his name.” 

Hagrid now looks contemplative, “reckon your both right… no use fearing a dead man eh?” Ron looks like he wants to argue, while Neville agrees with the others. 

It’s at this moment Harry looks over the newspaper on Hagrid’s stove, “ Hagrid what’s that?”

“Oh this, it’s the wizarding newspaper called the Daily Prophet, here take a look.” He passes it to Harry who checks out the first page,  **“BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS.”** Harry’s eyes widened in alarm remembering what Hagrid had said to him when they first went to Gringotts. “ _ You’d have to be crazy to break into Gringotts. _ He also remembered Ron mentioning it on the train, now this his chance to see the full story. Hermione notices his friend’s panic and moves to his side. The two read through the article, attempting to digest what is being said. 

“Hagrid why does this vault sound familiar?” Harry says feigning ignorance, knowing full well that the vault that had been robbed was the same one that Hagrid had went to the day they visited.

“You remember Harry, that's where I went to grab that thing for Dumbledore.” He says proudly while the other’s stare at him with raised eyebrows. Hagrid furrows his brows again, “shouldn't have said that I should not have said that.” Harry rereads the article and looks at the date of the break-in, it was the day after he had gone to Gringotts just like Ron had said. 

Something in his mind then clicks,  _ Gringotts maybe the Goblin’s might know something about my parents, they did have a vault there. Actually Professor McGonagall mentioned that my dad had a group of friends, but she never mentioned their names. She said that information was best saved for another day… I wonder…  _

“uh, Hagrid Professor McGonagall mentioned that my dad had a group of friends, what do you know about them?”

Hagrid looks at him proudly, “of course ‘Arry there was the traitor, of course, Sirius Black, the small one Peter Pettigrew and Lupin.” 

Harry raises his eyebrow’s questionably, “whose Lupin?”

“No that wasn’t his first name it was Remus Lupin, he was a great friend of your Pa, the four of them were a group. You know something the year that he came in that’s when the Whomping Willow was planted.” 

“The Whomping Willow? What’s that Hagrid?” Hagrid gestures to his window. 

“Great big violent tree, somewhere near the entrance of Hogwarts.” He sighs, “ruddy violent too. Now then Harry, how was your first week at Hogwarts?” With that, the conversation turns to their first week, yet Harry’s mind is on other things, such as how to contact the goblins about his parents and how to find Remus Lupin. 

**************

After the visit Harry quickly penned two notes, one for Lupin and the other to the goblin that showed him around Gringotts, Griphook his name was. He was on his way to the Owlery when someone quickly paired up next to him. He looked shocked at seeing Hermione there, she had a bit of paper in her hands, she gave him a shy smile. “Hello Harry, where are you going?” 

Harry quickly smiled back at her, “the Owlery, I’ve got some letters for Hedwig to deliver, and you?” “The same place, I wanted to send a letter to my parents telling them of my first week here.”

She then gave him a strange look, “Hedwig?”

“My owl, remember you’ve met her.” Hermione nods remembering a beautiful white owl.“Would you like Hedwig to deliver your letter for you?”

“If you’re sure about it, I don’t want to overwork her.” 

Harry shakes his head, “don’t worry we’ll ask her.” 

Once the two first years arrive at the Owlery, Hedwig is quick to fly down to greet the two of them. She nods her head happily in Harry’s direction, then turns her gaze to Hermione. “Hedwig this is my friend Hermione Granger, now I’ve got two letters to deliver, would you also mind taking Hermione’s letter to her family?”

Hedwig stares at Hermione, so much that Hermione looks away bashfully before she lets out a low bark. “You wouldn't mind?’ Hedwig nods, “ I just didn’t want to overwork you.” Hedwig barks again only this time it’s in annoyance, “sorry I should’ve just known that you could handle it.” She nods and holds her leg out. Both Harry and Hermione give her the letter’s and she flies off to deliver her work. The two wander off and watch her from the large window. 

Hermione then looks at Harry, “Harry how will Hedwig find my parents home?” 

Harry looks at her flying away, “according to the man who sold me her, the owl will always deliver the message. He also said that she can lift twice her own weight.” Hermione's eyebrows are raised up in surprise, “Really, how’d they get them to do that?”

Harry shrugs, “magic probably.” 

She huffs, “honestly magic is not the answer to everything.” 

Harry laughs and points behind him, “just don’t let them hear you say that they’ll probably lose their minds.” 

  
She laughs as well, stops, and looks down and bites her lower lip, knowing that her curiosity has won out. “Harry, may I ask who you were writing to? Your relatives?” 

Harry’s expression hardens and he looks bitterly away, “not a chance.” His face then softens as he sees Hermione look at him shocked, “sorry it’s just I don’t have a good relationship with them. They don’t like magic, and they aren't really nice people.” 

“Oh, after my parents found out that I was a witch, both of them read my textbooks with me so that they could try to understand what I’m learning.”

Harry gives her a small smile, “that’s good… they wanted to learn where they were sending their daughter. I was sending the letter to the other man that Hagrid mentioned Lupin.”

“Why?” 

Harry coughs attempting to come up with a lie, one that is believable for someone as smart as her. "I still want to know more about my parents, if he was their friend then well I want to know what he knew about them. About Sirius Black and mostly where he's been. How come he's never visited me." He said the last part sadly looking down at a crack within the stone. 

Hermione wraps her arms around him, hugging him softly. Harry lazily wraps his arm around her, "thank you." He says to her, she smiles back at him. 

"If he was half as loyal as Hagrid said, I assume he's been feeling guilty for not visiting and must have a good reason for not doing so."

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"Yes, I assume he will." He sighs happily, then Hermione's curiosity wills out and she asks another question." Harry what about the second note?" 

Harry looks away worriedly, he attempts to keep his voice even but fails. "It's a thank you letter to Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum. I wanted to thank you for helping me get on the platform." He looks straight ahead, as he owns that Hermione might've been able to see through his lies. Hermione looks at him and studies him intely. Though she knows that it's a lie, she somehow knows it's nothing bad. Her curiosity is attempting to blurt out,  _ Harry you're lying, tell me who it really is?"  _ She is afraid of losing his friendship, within her first week at Hogwarts she's managed to do something that was impossible in the normal world. She found a best friend, one that would stand by her and defend her "unnatural" study habits, she didn't want to lose that despite how loud her curious side was yelling at her to ask that question. So she silenced it and looked out at the window staring at Hedwig fly away. 

She promises to herself,  _ one day Harry Potter you'll be able to trust me with anything, I'll win your trust, and for that, I swear to be your friend forever.  _ Meanwhile, Harry thinks to himself,  _ one day Hermione Granger I'll tell you everything. I swear it, I'm glad that you're my friend and I promise to be your friend forever.  _ The two first-year oblivious to the promises that either has made in their head, hold one another offering comfort to the other watching as the owl flies away. 

  
  



	2. Letters Delivered, and Broom Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters that both Harry and Hermione sent out are read with implications for the future. During their broomstick riding class Harry helps out Neville in a bind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Remus J. Lupin, a marauder, best friend to Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter, now a drunk werewolf. He sat at a bar taking a long gulp from the bottle of whiskey, holding a rejection letter from another wizarding job. Ever since the werewolf law passed in the Wizengamot it had become impossible for him to find a job in the wizarding world. For the past ten years, he's been working in the non-magical world, traveling all around the world. 

In truth he in terms of non-magical money he had quite a lot. Unfortunately, it was non-transferable in the eyes of wizards, the goblins accepted it but at a lower rate than what it would've been. He'll never forget the day his life went to hell. It was Halloween of 1981, the day James and Lily were killed by Voldemort. Then two days later Peter was killed by Sirius along with eleven other muggles. Sirius was arrested saying that it was his fault that James and Lily were dead. He had difficulties believing that Sirius would've been able to betray James and Lily, the fact that he was screaming it loudly into the street was against his favor. The wolf in him growled at the betrayer of his pack.

Then the worst thing was that his surrogate nephew/cub went missing when he inquired Albus about his whereabouts he merely said in a placating tone, " _ the boy is safe, no you cannot visit him. We must limit his contact with the wizarding world, he must remain humble and kind."  _ He meant to say it in a way that would calm him, but it angered him and the wolf inside of him demanded to see his cub. To the dismay of Sirius and Peter, he was Harry's favorite uncle. The baby would jump around excitedly and look for his uncle Mooney whenever his mother and father wouldn't be there. He would never forget the happiest and most terrifying moment of his life. 

One night he was trapped at Potter Manor during a full moon, thankfully Lily was an adept potions mistress and so she made him Wolfsbane potion. After saying good night to the couple and Harry he went to his own reinforced room within the manor to let the transformation take place. The next morning he woke up bleary and in tremendous physical pain as he always did after a transformation, when he attempted to sit up he found himself crushed under a small weight. Looking onto his chest he found Harry sleeping soundly on his chest. He almost began to scream in fear, thinking that he had turned the boy he had thought of as his surrogate nephew he quickly picked him up and gave him a once over… and he saw nothing. No marks, nothing that would indicate a werewolf had touched him, then he felt a rumble inside of him, and he discovered that somehow Mooney had imprinted on Harry accepting him as a member of the pack.

**(FLASHBACK)**

**He wandered around the manor searching for Lily and James, he wasn't going to yell as Harry was still asleep in his arms. He turned the corner and found Lily using the POINT-ME spell to find Harry, she looked over and saw Harry in his arms. She smiled and took the baby from him, she leaned in close so she could whisper, “I’ll drop him in his room, then we can talk about where you found him.” He nodded and then later during breakfast he told his story.**

**Both James and Lily stared at him incredulously, their tea left untouched, while he calmly sipped on his coffee. “Well…?”**

**“So while I’m his real dad and Mooney is his wolf-dad?” He snorted as he attempted not to laugh,**

**Lily merely stared at him and deadpanned, “well that’s one way to put it.”**

**“I honestly thought you two might throw me out over this,” Remus said with honesty.**

**Again both James and Lily stared at him incredulously, “ Remus.” James had never called him by his real name unless it was serious, “ If I didn’t mean to abandon you when I found out about your furry little problem, what makes you think I’d abandon you now?”**

**Lily nodded, “Remus, despite your furry little problem, you’re a good man. Besides it just means that Harry will have a closer bond with you.”**

**James nodded and his eyes twinkled, “Besides he’s got me as his great Stag Dad, Sirius as dog father, and you as his wolf-dad. There's a joke there, give me some time and I’ll get it.” Lily sighed but she still smiled at him.**

**Then a house-elf popped in, “Master James, Mistress Lily, and Mooney, young lord Potter has awoken.”**

**James waved him off still thinking of a joke, “bring him in, Grey.”**

**Grey bowed and popped in bringing a happy baby Harry to his mother. Lily reached out and held her baby in her hands, “hello sweetie and how did you sleep?”**

**Harry reached out to play with his mother’s hair, “mama, mama, mama, gud.” Lily gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, “did you say good morning to your dad?”**

**She brought him to James who smiled happily and held Harry.” Good morning Prognslet, and how are you.”**

**Harry reached out for his dad’s glasses to take them away, “papa, papa want!” James leaned over and let Harry take them away, besides they were only his reading glasses.**

**Harry squealed happily, drooling on them a bit before putting them over his own eyes. “Thankfully I put some impervious charm on the lenses.”**

**“James don’t let Harry keep them on for too long, he might strain his vision and end up needing glasses in the future.”**

**James waved his hand dismissively and laughed, “oh come on Lily that’s probably a myth.” Then**

**Harry looked at the other occupant in the room and reached over to him, “Mooney, Mooney hug!” He reached out and closed his pudgy little fists towards Remus. His eyes grow misty as he turns to look at James and Lily as if asking permission, Lily nods and James hands the bundle over to him. Harry latches on and smiles at his uncle, then he looks up and attempts to howl. “Mooney, Mooney!”He squeals happily.**

**James gets up from the table,” I’m going to call Padfoot.”**

**He says happily and goes to look for his mirror, Lily raises a questioning eyebrow. “Why?”**

**He gives her a smirk and an eye-twinkle, “tell him that Harry said his first marauder nickname of course.”**

**Lily rolls her eyes, “you and your pranks.”**

**The corners of her lips twitch slightly, “ah but that’s why you love me Tiger-Lily.”**

**She laughs, “yes I suppose that’s one of the reasons.” As those two banter, Remus holds Harry who babbles excitedly to his Wolf-dad.**

**(End Flashback)**

He sighed,  _ then it all went to shit, with that stupid prophecy, the changing of the houses, and the Secret-Keeper. _ He had heard the last phrase of the prophecy and was in the room when the Potter up and left the safety of Potter Manor for a small cottage. All on Dumbeldore’s orders which was strange now that he looks back on it. The manors' defenses were stronger than an ordinary Fidelius charm, yet he still advised (ordered) them to move to that cabin in Godric’s Hollow. It was as if he wanted that to….N _ o Dumbledore wouldn't do that, he’s a great man….right?  _ As he questioned the motives of the Leader of the Light a small white owl landed on a lamp post on the street away from the bar and stared at him intently. 

Eventually, he turned and faced the strange and beautiful bird. He left the bar and walked over to it, thankfully the street was empty bar a few other drunks. She hopped off the lamppost and on his shoulder, “hello beautiful girl, what do you have for me?” She held out her leg and let go of a letter in her claws, and flew away. He stared at where she flew away then looked at the letter in his hands, he went to an empty alleyway and apparated to a cottage that had been left to him by a wealthy relative. 

He sat down in a small armchair and looked at the envelope with writing that was bunched together. It took him a while but he eventually figured out the writing on the envelope.

_ To a Mr.Remus Lupin  _

_ From Harry Potter  _

His eyes widened as he remembered how old Harry would've been by now.  _ He's at least 11 now _ . He ripped open the envelope and poured through the contents of the letter. 

_ Dear Mr. Lupin, _

_ You might remember me, I am Harry Potter the son of your friends James and Lily. I have several questions for you, sir. For instance, why have I never known of you until now, along with the names of my parents? Do I have a middle name? Is Harry really my first name? For years I lived with my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, they have told me nothing of the wizarding world or about me. If you truly knew my parents, maybe you and I could talk about them. If you need to talk to me again, you can message me back.  _

_ Hoping to hear from you, _

_ Harry Potter _

His eyes filled with tears again, for his lost cub and his pack. Harry didn't know obviously, he had tried to let Dumbledore give him permission to visit Harry. All he got was a placating response, and a, "he's fine." He wouldn't even tell him where he was, so he tried writing letters to Harry as well attempting to inform him of who he was, his relationship to his parents, and several gifts. Each of them was returned unopened, for years he had thought that Harry had wanted nothing to do with him.

Now he knew, his tears stopped and now he was angry, extremely angry, the wolf inside of him howled for justice.  _ Petunia hated magic in fact Lily had barely mentioned her sister by the end, every single time she reached out Petunia would refute their connection as sisters. Lily was heartbroken, and now Dumbledore sent Harry to her that simple-minded woman who hated magic. I can barely imagine how Harry's life must've been with her, Dumbledore he knew! _

He roared and stood up, the wolf flared briefly underneath his skin. He took a deep breath and attempted to hold it back, "the will." He sat down and began to think, "James and Lily had left a will, they must've known then. I don't think that Lily nor James would've wanted her to raise Harry, the goblins they might know about the will!" He thought out loud, "but first a letter to Harry!" He found a piece of paper and began to write laughing softly,  _ I actually felt it, hope. Perhaps we can meet each other soon.  _

******************

**(Gringotts)**

Griphook sat at his post, he was finishing up some transfers, he sighed bored. As he was finishing up a white owl flew in from the doors, it landed on his paperwork. He let out a low growl, "and what do you want?!" The owl merely stared at him, then dropped an envelope and flew away. He looked at the area where it left strangely, then back at the envelope that it had left. He raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior of the bird, he reached out and looked at the writing on the letter. 

_ To Mr. Griphook  _

_ From Harry Potter  _

His eyebrows are raised again, he remembered the child as he came in with the half-giant that works with Dumbledore. He had come in all lost and without any knowledge of the magical world, clearly, the half-giant that came with him wasn't the best person to take someone just entering the magical world on a tour of it. In fact, he found it strange given that it was normally the other professor McGonagall that leads the new blood students around, even stranger that young Mr. Potter seemed to know nothing of the magical world given who his parents were. Then the half-giant also took a stop at the vault seven hundred and thirteen to pick up something, the same vault that someone had attempted to break into later. 

Perhaps it was working in a bank that led to a type of monotonous lifestyle that Griphhook merely went through the movements that day, not really paying attention. Now with the envelope coming from the boy, it reminded him of that day where they first met,  _ it was an odd day, wasn’t it?  _ He quickly grabbed a small dagger and opened the envelope, pouring through the contents of the letter both eyebrows were now raised in surprise. He left his post and walked to the high office of the bank, two guards guarding the heavy wooden door.

“I must speak to the director.” They gave him a careful look, before moving out of his way and opening the doors. He walked through them into a receptionist's office, a goblin sat at a typewriter typing away. He leaned in close to her, “I need to speak to the director, and before you ask I don’t have an appointment, but this is an urgent conversation.” 

She nodded and went to the smaller pair of wooden doors, and knocked, “yes?” 

“Sir Griphook is here to see you about something urgent.” The doors opened, a goblin taller than Griphook walked out. He walked with a sense of purpose and standing that, there was no doubt about it he is the king of goblins. He shined his nails on his Armani suit, “yes Griphook, what is it? As the Americans say time is money.”

Griphook walked over to the director/king of the gilbins letter in hand, “please read it, sir.” 

Rangnok reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of spectacles. 

_ To Mr. Griphook, _

_ My name is Harry Potter, you might not remember me but you were the first goblin that I met, you also led to my vault, and later to that other vault. I am sorry to hear about the break-in, as my friend Hagrid said, “you’d have to be crazy to break into Gringotts.” The only thing I know about the item is that it has something to do with the Headmaster. Anyway, onto the main point of my letter, the vault that you had taken me too, it was my parents wasn't it? I’m curious to know whether they had a will in place. Could you please let me know if they had? _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Harry Potter  _

Ragnok puts his fingers under his chin, “so Albus knew that whatever was in the vault someone was willing to steal it, but was not willing to warn us.”He clenches his fist, “he is on thin ice. I’m assuming it wasn’t just the object that you came here to talk to me about?” 

Griphook nods, “Well sir, I wanted to know who was in charge of the Potter accounts, I had messaged him earlier when Mr. Potter came in for the first time, yet he never responded to my call. I need to ask him whether they had a will so I can respond to our clients' questions.” 

“His name is Slognut, Bessie please call him here.” His receptionist nods before going over to search for him, “tell me Griphook what were your impressions of the young Mr. Potter?” 

“Well sit, he looked a little small, smaller than most humans his age. He clearly knew nothing of wizards nor the magical world. In fact, he just let the half-giant lead him around. “ 

Ragnok raises an eyebrow at that, “strange, his father was, as they call it, a pure-blood, and his mother was new-blood. He should've had some knowledge of this world.” 

Slognut makes his appearance, “my king.” He says pleasantly, yet Ragnok is not in the mood for pleasantries.

“Slognut you are in charge of the Potter accounts, yet why did you not come when summoned by Griphook?”

His brow is furrowed and he looks at the Goblin standing near the king, “I was unaware, clearly my king he did not summon me.”As he said that his eyes never truly looked at the king. Ragnok reaches to his side and pulls out a sword, “ you are lying.”

Slognut takes a step back, “ I am not sire!” Ragnok gets closer and his guards also come in, “ you are a poor liar Slognut, look me in the eyes and tell me that Griphook did not summon you.”

“He did, but I am not permitted to talk to the young Potter heir until he comes of age.” 

“Under whose authority?” 

“Albus Dumbledore!” 

Ragnok growls before sheathing his sword, “you do not work for Albus Dumbledore, you work for me and for the Potter family. You should’ve been here to tell the boy about his parent's will’s. Did they have wills?” 

He nods, “yes but Dumbledore felt that when the boy comes of age that we should show him everything.” 

Ragnok looks at him, then turns his back on him. “Take him away no longer is he in charge of the Potter accounts.” Slognut cries abuse as he is dragged away by the guards, Griphook stands there unsure of what to do.

“Sire?”

“Griphook given that you know Mr. Potter you are now in charge of the Potter accounts, find the will, then send word to Mr. Potter along with an apology, given that one of our own failed him.” Griphook nods, not trusting his words at being given this monumental honor. He leaves the office, his head held high, Ragnok however looks down at his paperwork, wondering about Albus Dumbledore. 

*****************

**(Grangers Residence)**

Emma Granger sits at the dinner table, enjoying a nice cup of tea. Today was one of the few days that she and her husband would take a break, and allow the practice to be run by the others. At 36 years old, she and her husband owned and operated their own dental practice with a full staff, she and her daughter looked very much alike. Except her hair was curly rather bushy and blonde. Both their chocolate eyes held a passion for learning. 

She looked outside the window, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a white owl outside. She remembered that these owls were among the same kind that delivered Hermione’s letter to them. She walked over to the window and opened it allowing the owl inside. “Do you have something for me?” Hedwig barked, recognizing the woman as the mother of her family's friend. She dropped off her last letter and flew away. 

She smiled as she saw the elegant script that she knew Hermione to have. She had always been such a perfectionist after she had gotten the letter and learned that everyone at Hogwarts used a quill and ink. She took calligraphy classes in order to make sure her handwriting was the best. She opened the envelope and saw at least 6 pages worth of information. She sat down at the table and read with vigor, at the end of it she felt so proud of her daughter, and of her new best friend. 

Then she felt a pair of lips kiss her crown, “how was your nap, Dan?”

“It was alright, is that Hermione’s letter? Did she create a rabbit and a hat then pull it out of it?”

She swats his shoulder, ‘“ no she had mentioned that they wouldn't be doing that until their third year.” 

“Hmm." At 37 years old Daniel Granger still looked like a man of 25 given his diet and exercise. He had no grey hair, it was still dark brown. He had some stubble on his face, for no reason other than to look cool as he put it. He looked over her head to see the letter that Hermione wrote, he would never forget how often the kids at her old school were quick to tease her. 

Whether it be for her buck-teeth, bushy hair, or for her studying tendencies. He had briefly enrolled her in karate so she could defend herself if things ever got physical. He hoped that things would be better for her there, "Dan did you read this part yet?"

His wife's voice pulled him out of his musing, "Which part?" She points to one section, "where she mentions her best friend?"

He grabs the part and reads through smiling all the way. His smile stops when he realizes that his little princess's new best friend is a boy. "Harry Potter? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Emma looks over to their study and pulls out one of the books that they had gotten on the wizarding world. "Ah here, they call him the boy-who-lived apparently he's the only person known to survive the death curse. Oh, dear. His parents were lost battling this dark lord… there's no name for him. It appears that when this dark lord attempted to blast him with that curse something happened which led to Harry having a scar on his forehead." 

He grimaces, "poor kid." 

He reads through the rest of the letter, "It seems Hermione is friends with a celebrity who hates their fame, and the kid seems like a nice boy. I'd like to meet him." 

She gives him a withering glare," so you can give him the shovel talk?" He looks away flushed, "no just so I can meet the boy."

She rolls her eyes not believing his story, "this is her best friend nor her boyfriend, although given the way she talks about him. Maybe in the future." 

He crosses his arms over his chest, "no daughter of mine will have a boyfriend before she turns 20." She laughs which eventually leads to him laughing as well. 

****************

**(Hogwarts)**

Harry takes deep breaths before heading over to the quidditch pitch so he and the other first years can take their first flying lesson. He too is nervous, not as nervous as Hermione and Neville, but nervous nonetheless. He looked at them reading a book about quidditch and flying, Ron gave them a look while mouthing the word mental. He then turned back to the Dean and Seamus, the other two males in the First year Gryffindor dorm. Harry looks around the pitch seeing various expressions over the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. Draco merely looked very arrogant, he sent a sneer Harry’s way, he ignored it. 

The broom riding professor showed up, “everyone my name is Madame Hooch, and today I will teach you all how to ride a broom.” She gestured to the field where the brooms were laid out, “now stand near it.” There is a moment where everyone shuffles to stand near a broom, most of the brooms appear to be almost breaking apart given their age. Draco scoffs loudly as he takes a look at it, he makes some comment about it yet Harry ignores him still trying to figure how exactly are they supposed to ride these things. 

Madame Hooch walks in between them, on her left side were the Gryffindors, and on her right were the Slytherins. “Now raise your hand over it and say up.” Harry reaches out, and quick as soon as he says up the broom is in his hand. His eyebrows are raised up in shock, to his right Ron is smacked in the nose by his broom.

He sees Hermione struggling to get the broom, “Hermione.” “What?” She says with a hint of annoyance, as she glares at the broom. 

“Don’t try to command it, reach out to it with your magic, then say up. Not like you're trying to control it, but like you want to work with it.” 

She raises a questioning brow, “but you make it sound like the broomsticks are alive.” 

Hooch overheard their part and said quietly to her, “but they are, in a way.” She then addresses the entire class, “everyone listens up, you are not trying to control these broomsticks. You are working with them. The magic that these broomsticks are enchanted with, grants them a kind of mind, only just enough so that they can take commands and directions. Similar to a horse, you must work with them in order to get the job done.” 

She smiles at the end of her declaration then makes her back to Harry and Hermione. “Take five points to Gryffindor for helping your fellow student. Now Ms. Grang[er, let's see our examples helped.” 

Hermione takes a deep breath and hovers her hand over the broomstick, “up… please?” The broomstick flies into her hand, and she looks at the other two with a bright smile. Harry nods and looks over to see Neville giving up on using his magic and instead squats down to pick up the broom. 

“Now that everyone has a broomstick in hand, please mount it, then when I blow the whistle you’ll kick off and go for a light hover around the pitch. “ 

Before she can blow her whistle Neville somehow manages to start flying, “ Woah, Woah, Woah.” Madame Hooch calls out to her broom, and just as she is about to mount it, a black-haired blur hovers next to Neville and grips the front of his broomstick. 

Harry the moment he saw that his friend was in trouble, he kicked off and went chasing after him. Now he was gripping the tip of the broom, trying to control the broom while calming Neville down. “Neville listens to me, you need to work with the broom if you’re gonna get down to the ground.” 

Neville shakes his head as his eyes tear up, “no it’s no good Harry I’m not good at this, I’m nothing more than powered up squib.” Harry furrows his brows at the word squib, he puts it away in his mind so he can research it later. 

“Neville, while I'm not as knowledgeable about the magical world you are not a squib, you are a wizard and right now you can do this.” 

Harry turns him away from hitting the sides of the castle, “I can’t do this Harry I’m too afraid, I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing in Gryffindor.” 

“It’s the house of the brave Neville, maybe the hat saw something in you that you don’t see in yourself yet. If the hat can see that deep down that you're brave and I can see it, maybe you should start seeing it too.” Madame Hooch flies near them hearing Harry’s speech, she knows that as a teacher she should help Neville get down, yet in the long run building up the boy’s self-esteem is more important as it will help build him up as a person and a wizard.

She flies near the two, still flying in a circle around. “He’s right Mr. Longbottom, your father also had his doubts about being in Gryffindor. Same with your mother, she felt that her loyalty streak should've gotten her put in Hufflepuff. It was her strong heart and actions that ultimately showed that she belonged in Gryffindor, your father always showed incredible bravery because he stood for what is right, not what is easy. You are the perfect mix of your parents similar to Mr. Potter, but you are not them. You are your own person, Mr. Longbottom.”

“Neville it doesn’t matter what everyone says about you, don’t believe it because you’re going to be a great wizard. Just believe that you can do it.” 

Neville took a deep breath and closed his eyes,  _ I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!  _ He held the broomstick in his hands as he pushed his magic around it, “I need to get to the ground, please.” He angled it downwards slowing his velocity and dropped his legs. All three of them landed, both Madame Hooch and Harry helping him make a smooth landing. The other students ran over brooms in hand, Hermione leading the group. 

Madame Hooch addressed the class again, “now then, self-confidence is an essential part of riding a broom. You have to put trust in yourself as well as the broom, self-confidence is also an essential part of your lives as well so do be good and remember well to believe in yourself.” 

The first-years begin to talk amongst themselves, Hermione gives a glance at Neville, then wraps her arms around Harry. “Very irresponsible, yet so brave..” she continues to admonish and praise him while tightening her grip on him. Harry holds her as well, “Hermione I’m fine, it’s just I had to help Neville and my body moved.” 

She pulls back and looks at him, “seems like you’ve got a saving people thing.”

Harry blushes, “maybe I do.” 

Neville lays a hand on his shoulder, “thank you, Harry, for that.” “Anytime Neville, you’re my friend after all.” Draco spies something silver on the ground, “look at what Longbottom dropped.”He calls out, holding it over his head about to toss it.

Thankfully Hooch is quick to respond, “ah thank you, Mr. Malfoy, I’ll take that.” He looks conflicted for a moment but ultimately hands it over, she takes it over to Neville. “Now then as Mr. Longnbottom has demonstrated the wrong way to ride a broom; perhaps we can continue on so I can show everyone the right way to ride a broom.” She shows that she is merely teasing by rubbing Neville’s head. 

Neville accepts this teasing with a smile as he clutches the remeraball that starts pouring red smoke. The class takes their positions as they fly low to the ground under Hooch’s careful eye. She spies Harry holding the tip of Hermione’s broom as he talks calmly to her, she smiles quietly as she sees how the two interact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lupin is on Harry's side as his wolf dad, Griphook is on Harry's side as he promoted him, and the Granger's kinda like him. 
> 
> One thing I've always wondered is if the Granger's read some of Hermione's school things before they sent her, and after they sent her. Obviously, in Book 7 they had some kind of knowledge of the Wizarding World and about the war if not why would Hermione send them away. 
> 
> I re-read through the first book and they also compare riding brooms to horseback riding. 
> 
> I've always assumed a big problem with Neville was his lacking self-confidence. Sure he had the wrong wand, but he figured out how to fight in the fifth book using the wrong wand. A big part of the magic is intent right, well with everyone telling him that he's nothing more a Squib obviously he'd come around to believe. Had someone believed in him, he would've had more control over his magic from the start.


	3. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy challenges Harry to a duel, Harry ignores him Ron accepts on his behalf. Harry hears about this and finds a way to use this to humiliate Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

After their broom riding lessons, things heated up quite a bit. Malfoy had come to the Gryffindor table calling Harry a glory-hound and a cheat. To which Harry ignored him, the blonde boy had reminded Harry of the bullies back in primary school, so he merely ignored his taunts. He sat at the table reading his textbook on potions, he found that to be his hardest subject, Hermione took a look at the blonde boy still trying to wind Harry up and laughed quietly. 

Draco was not doing too well at being ignored, he stomped his foot like a child, he then switched to insulting Neville who took a page out of Harry’s book and ignored him. Draco then tried to insult Ron, who immediately launched back with his own insults. “Well seems I’ve scared Potter too badly and he has nothing to say to me. “

He said proudly, only for Ron to fire back with, “he’s not scared of you Malfoy! He’s worth ten of you.” 

“Really well I’d like to see that, anywhere and any time.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Draco smirked at him smugly, “ Wizard’s duel, actually does Potter have any idea what they are?”

“Course he does. I'm his second. Who's yours?” Ron blustered. 

Draco looked at his bodyguards, “Crabbe’s mine, trophy room midnight.” 

Harry finally put down his book as he heard the last of the conversation, “huh?” He said confused as to what was happening, Hermione and Neville meanwhile were glaring at Ron.

Draco walked back to the Slytherin table, “what happened?”

Ron turned him and smiled proudly, “don’t worry mate I’ve got your back.” 

Harry blinked at him, “again what happened?” 

Neville still glaring at Ron answered him, “well you see Ron here got you involved in a Wizard duel against Malfoy tonight at midnight.” 

Hermione then went off in her know-it-all voice “,Ron here thought it appropriate to accept a challenge from Malfoy in your name. I mean this probably won’t be a duel I mean we are first years after all what offensive spells do we know? Also, Malfoy probably won’t even show up. I bet that’s his plan. You’ll show up and no one will be there in the trophy room but you and possibly… Mr. Filch thus costing Gryffindor it’s lead on the points. It’s a trap it’s all one big trap!” She said, finishing her tangent, she flushed as the boys stared at her. 

“Do I go too far?” She said sheepishly.

Harry moved closer next to her, “no you’re probably right, Malfoy doesn’t seem like someone who would go through something like this. In fact, he seems to be a coward.” He looks over at him at his table still acting very smug, Harry looks over at his friends, “I’ve got a plan.” He said with eyes twinkling. 

After lunch had ended Harry and his friends approached the Head table and called for Professor McGonagall. “Hello Professor,” though known for her disciplinarian approach, she nodded warmly in their direction, “hello to you Mr. Potter and friends, what is it?”

“Well, ma’am it seems that Mr. Malfoy found it in his jealousy to challenge me to a Wizard’s Duel.” 

Her eyes narrowed, “what, Severus get over here!” 

She called for the head of Slytherin who went over to her, “yes Minerva?” “Did you know that Mr. Malfoy challenged Mr. Potter to a Wizard’s Duel?” Her mind then took on a different turn as she looked at Harry, “you didn't accept did you lad?“ Severus glared at him seeing James Potter in his spot.

"No ma'am, though might I say that  Ronald thought it appropriate to enter me in it without asking me." Minerva quickly snapped her attention to the redhead smiling proudly. 

"Ronald Weasely you without Mr.Potter’s permission put him into a Wizard’s Duel?!” 

Ron lost his smile and was about to bluster before Neville interrupted him shyly but determined, “ and declared himself his second.” 

Harry again looked confused, “my second?” 

They hadn’t mentioned that before. Ron answered, “you know someone to take after you when you die.” The first years recoiled away from him, Harry glared at him, “die?” “Well, you know, it’s not like anyone will die, I mean like Granger said we’re first years so what magic do we really know?!” 

Minerva sighed and put her head in her hands, “and how exactly was he supposed to duel with little to no magic knowledge?”

Ron’s face had lost all color, “well… uh… fists?” 

Minerva was about to growl and claw at him like her animagus form, but Severus' voice stopped her. “When was this supposed, “Wizard’s Duel” going to take place.” There was a heavy amount of sarcasm placed on the term Wizard Duel.

“Tonight at Midnight at the trophy room. However, Hermione has told me that it’ll probably be a trap, one that is meant to make me look like an idiot. “

Hermione took over from there, “probably he’ll tell Mr. Filch about students being out of bed at that time along with them in the trophy room.” 

Harry smiled at his professors, “ I have no intention of going there as it is against my will, and no one will force me to go there.” They ignored Ron’s protests, “However, should it be a supervised duel with the express consent of the teachers between two students then perhaps I’d be willing to go.” Both Minerva and Severus looked at one another then back at Harry still smiling as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well Ma’am in most muggle schools when students fight they do without teachers knowledge, yet as we are in  Wizarding School  and as this is a  Wizard Duel perhaps maybe we could use it as a live lesson for the students?” Unbeknownst to the other two professors but Professor Sprout and Flitwick had noticed the talking to Mr.Potter and friends so they went to see what was happening and when they heard what he was planning they added their two cents. 

“A live lesson eh, perhaps this might show Albus that we need a revival of the Dueling Club.” Flitwick said happily, “it also sounds like a good idea so we might warn future students against issuing challenges without permission.”

Severus and Minerva shared another look, they knew that Harry was manipulating them but he was winning over the other’s even though they were tempted to allow this live lesson to happen. 

Minerva waved the other’s over and they got together in a huddle, “I too want this to happen, perhaps a little loss might deter Malfoy from being so rude and brash.” 

Severus rolled his eyes, “it’ll take more than that, I’m his head of house so I have to listen to all of his little rants. It’s so annoying.” 

Filius was up on a chair so he could better reach his fellow professors, “ personally I might say he’s a little annoying but does good work in charms, yet even you see Mr.Potter’s logic on this, it’s a live lesson for all years, and the dueling club might come back.” He said the last part in a little whine, he had truly missed the dueling club. 

Minerva looked at her old friend, “I miss it too, but a live duel between first years, Albus would never let it happen.”

Ponoma groaned, “Minerva have you forgotten that if the four heads of house agree on something, not even the headmaster can deter us.” 

Minerva smiled viciously, “ ah thank you Ponoma for reminding me.” The four heads of house turned to the students, “should we allow this duel to happen, what would be the conditions placed on it.” 

Harry turned to Hermione who also smiled like Harry, “well obviously there would be only disarming or stunning spells used. Secondly should either party lose they must not be allowed to bother the other for a year. Even though Malfoy is the one bothering us.” She whispered hoping the teachers wouldn't hear the last part. 

They did, Minerva turned to Harry, “well Mr. Potter we four heads of house agree, this duel will no longer take place at midnight in the trophy hall, should we instead say at dinner in the Great Hall.” 

“Yes ma’am.” She nodded warmly at Harry, “Severus shall I assume as Mr. Malfoy’s head of house you will teach him the spells?” 

He nodded, “of course Minerva.” “Mr. Potter, I will teach you the spells, do you still want Mr. Weasley to be your second?” Ron smiled proudly so self-assured that Harry would pick him. 

Harry made a face and shook his head,” no ma’am. I would like to ask Hermione to be my second. “ 

Ron looked at him angrily, “but mate…” 

Harry turned to him, emeralds flashing full of annoyance at the redhead, “ Ron you put me here without even asking me, plus that’s your brother’s wand so I don’t know how good it would work for you. I didn't ask Neville because there's also something wrong with his wand. No offense.” 

Neville shakes his head, “None taken, it’s actually my dad’s wand.” Minerva now looked at Neville and Ron, “are you telling me that both of you are using ill-paired wands, and your guardians know?” 

Neville looked fearful while Ron was still losing color and he looked ashamed “my mum told me that we couldn't ’afford the new wand."

"Lies, any student coming in on a Hogwarts Scholarship gets a new wand along with new supplies. Your family is among those who benefit and I cannot believe that Augusta would leave her own grandson without a proper wand. I will write both of them a letter and Minerva will take you two to Diagon Alley over the weekend so you can receive proper wands." 

Ponoma says quite angrily on behalf of the students, Minerva share's her friend's anger, "I will write to them as well." 

Severus walks out, "I will find Mr. Malfoy so I might teach him as well." He had originally tried to be extremely angry at the spawn of James Potter for fighting a duel, but turning it into a huge public spectacle was a move worthy of a Slytherin, turning it from a duel to a lesson to teach others was move's a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. Finally, he planned to show off everyone his potential victory or loss was a move a Gryffindor would do, whilst charging ahead completely. He had done the moves from all four houses, if anything his respect grew for the boy. 

He walked down the hallways of the castle, several students saw him and moved out of the way.  _ Perhaps I should stop thinking of him as the son of James Potter and instead as the son of Lily. _ He found Draco hanging out with the other children of Death Eaters, "Draco follow me." The pale boy turned even paler and followed him, "is it to my understanding that you challenged Harry Potter to a Wizard's Duel at Midnight?" He nodded. 

"Did you ask me whether you could?" He shook his head, "now then the plan has changed the duel will now take place at dinner in the Great Hall, the only spells you are going to use are the stunning spells and the disarming spell. I will teach you them right now." Draco nodded, Severus, glared at him, "take out your wand and learn." 

Draco took out his wand, shaking slightly. "Who is your second?" "Crabbe sir." He sighed,  _ that boy is a true dunderhead, _ "find him and bring him here too, I'll teach you both." Draco nodded and went rushing out to find him.  _ For someone in Slytherin, he thinks and acts like a Gryffindor.  _

**************

Back at McGonagall's office, she was teaching both Harry and Hermione the necessary spells, Hermione had learned the spells first, and Harry had quickly mastered them after her. "Now Mr. Potter at the beginning of the duel you must say your full name, raise your wand up, and say I accept the challenge." 

"Yes Ma'am do you happen to know my full name?"

Harry said, both her and Hermione shared a look, "you don't know your middle name?" He shakes his head, that raises some questions for her about his guardians. Hermione is also thinking the same remembering his response about writing to them. "It's James Mr. Potter. Harry James Potter. It was actually almost Henry." 

He nods, "thank you, ma'am. Also, my first name was almost Henry?" 

She nodded, "oh yes, your mother wanted to name you after one of the old kings, so your original birth was going to be Henry James Potter. However, your father preferred Harry over Henry, and eventually, he won out." 

Minerva looks over at Hermione, seeing a questioning look on her face, "do you have a question, Ms. Granger?"

"I do ma'am why is that even though I learned the spell first, Harry's was more powerful?"

She smiles at the two, "Well I can assume that the two of you know about blood status correctly?" 

"Yes, ma'am isn't that whole point about Voldemort's attacks?" She stiffened at the name, Hermione merely shrugged it off. 

"Yes during that time pureblood wizards believed themselves superior to half-bloods and muggle-borns."

"Actually ma'am I prefer the term first-generation," Hermione said, making a small face at the term muggle-born. 

"Yes, I believe Mrs. Potter when she was a student, said something similar." Giving Harry a warm smile as she remembered fondly, "so to explain a lot of us on the "Light" side believed that several purebloods joined because they wanted power over the muggle-borns and the half-bloods as they were stronger magically.” 

Both of them looked shocked, “yes a first-generation witch-like Ms. Granger has a much stronger grip on her magic as it is new and fresh. Mr. Potter on the other hand is much more powerful because of a mix of old magics and new, that leads to a more powerful boost in spell casting. Purebloods seem to have lost that stronger and more powerful boost to their magic, instead they rely on quicker spellcasting or non-verbals in this case.” 

She raised her hand, knowing that Hermione had a question, “you will learn to cast non-verbally in your sixth year.” Hermione pouted a bit at that, Harry laughed. “Not only that but purebloods have less magic power to call upon, first-generation has a higher percentage but half-bloods have the highest amount of magic power. Though with your brains and strength in magic you’ll be the brightest witch of our age, Mr. Potter will be a powerful wizard, in fact, if you continue your studying as you are now, you’ll probably be among the most powerful wizards our age.” 

The pair smiled at one another before going back to their spell casting, Minerva had her eyes focused on Harry.  _ What kind of child doesn’t even know their own middle name.  _ She decided to do some investigating into the Dursleys.

***********

(Great Hall)

The hall was assembled for dinner, the students from all years came fluttering in ready for a feast. Yet there were no tables set up, in fact the benches and tables were pushed aside leaving the Great Hall bare in the middle. The only table set up was the head table, Albus looked around bewildered. 

“Minerva, what is happening here?” He demanded.

Minerva turned to him, “well you see Albus Draco Malfoy thought it appropriate to issue a Wizard’s Duel to Mr.Potter, who in turn told us about it. We decided to turn it into a learning opportunity for the students so that they might perhaps see several defensive spells.” 

Filius approached the Headmaster, “perhaps now you will see how perhaps we can make room in the budget for a Dueling Club. I mean one of the Professor’s is a ghost”! 

Albus raised his hands, “alright I understand so Harry will duel Mr.Malfoy, am I to assume that this has the express permission of all four heads of house?” 

They all nodded much to his surprise even Severus, “l let’s hope this might not take too long as we still need dinner.” Albus said hoping for someone to enjoy his little humor. 

Harry entered the Great Hall Hermione at his side, Draco glared at him from the side though he still appeared to be very pale more than normal. Minerva walked out to the center, "students earlier today Mr. Malfoy thought it alright to challenge Mr. Potter to a Wizard's Duel." There are several gasps around the hall, "Mr. Potter told us as he is muggle raised, he asked me to know exactly what to expect from this. We've decided to turn this duel into a lesson for the first years, so they might know what to expect in the future should they find themselves challenged."

She waves her wand and creates a barrier so those on the outside wouldn't be hurt. "First the challenger, " Draco walked up in front of the head table taking a deep breath.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, challenge Harry James Potter to a Wizard's Duel." He walks near the center.

"Now the challenged."

"I, Harry James Potter, accept should Draco Lucius Malfoy lose he will no longer annoy me nor anyone at Gryffindor table for the remainder of our First year. Should I lose, he gets my wand." 

There are gaps around the Great Hall and the teachers look at him with shocked looks, Hermione grips the edges of her skirt harshly. Harry had trouble convincing her to agree to that condition, he knew that she was still annoyed but he had to give Draco some incentive and that was the only thing he could think of. Draco smirked triumphantly as if he had already won. 

Minerva found it hard to continue but she knew that she had too, "your second?"

Draco pointed to Crabbe, "Vincent Crabbe is mine." 

"Hermione Jane Granger is mine." 

"You must first bow to one another."

Both of them pulled their wands in front of them and bowed. "Take ten paces from each other than at my signal." 

They took the required paces, "begin." She walked away quickly, Draco shot first,"  _ Stupefy!"  _ Harry turned quickly and dodged the spell, Draco growled, " _ Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"  _ He fired various stunners at high speed hoping that one of them would hit Harry, he quickly moved around dodging every one of them. 

He saw him quickly tiring,  _ of course, magic lower must be linked to stamina so right now… he's getting tired quicker.  _ Harry held his hand and got ready, " _ Expelliarmus!"  _ The spell hit Draco in the chest knocking him off of his feet and his wand went flying. Harry with quick reflexes leaped up and caught the wand. 

"Potter is the winner!" McGonagall says proudly, the Great Hall breaks into cheers for Harry, even some of the Slytherins cheered for him. Hermione is quick to rush and engulf him in another hug, " I told you that everything would be alright." 

She pulls away and glares at him, "right sorry."

"You're going to have to stop betting on much higher stakes, what if one day the odds are against you?" She looked so worried for him, "you're right. Of course, you're right, thank you for standing by me."

She smiled warmly at him, "of course you're my best friend, I'll always stand at your side." Harry hugged her back, " me too Hermione." 

She let's go of him as Draco walks up with Professor Snape, "your wand Draco." He hands him back his wand, "remember our agreement."

Severus bumps him, "I swear to not bother Harry James Potter nor those in Gryffindor for the remainder of the first year." His wand tip flares, he sneers at him then goes back to the Slytherin side. 

Albus is quick to take command of the school again, "now then dinner." With the wave of his wand, the tables are placed back in their original positions. The students take their seats, he looks over at the Gryffindor table to see some of the other students quickly applauding Harry's duel.  _ With this massive performance, he's taken away all of the sway that Mr. Malfoy had at Slytherin. That disarming spell was much more powerful than the average first year, it must be his half-blood status. This entire move is one worthy of a Slytherin, not the Gryffindor that he is.  _ He appears to be worried at his high popularity. 

  
Another teacher shares the same concerns, well not the teacher but rather the parasite attached to him.  _ We'll have to move soon, he's growing stronger.  _ He merely trembles and nods while eating a small piece of chicken.  _ Halloween is when we'll move to get the stone.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a lot of fanfiction writers who write Harry Potter fanfics also speculate that purebloods are weaker than the others. I didn't add inbreeding because the wizards wouldn't really see that as a problem Hermione said in the first book, "Wizards have little to no logic." 
> 
> I think a big problem with Snape and possibly others in canon is that when they see Harry all they are his parents and expect to him to act like that. As it had been repeated, "you look like your father with your mother's eyes." 
> 
> The idea of Harry giving his wand up to Malfoy came from a story from Fanfiction.net I believe it is titled Harrison Evans, it's a good read with great Harmony moments. 
> 
> Update 6/8/2020   
> Harry's real name. 
> 
> Next chapter,  
> A Halloween to remember


	4. Horrible Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septemeber and October pass through without fail. Harry contmeplates Halloween, he gives the Weasely twins some perspective, then at Charms class Ron tries to insult Hermione again, a troll breaks in and all hell breaks lose. Enter the Horrible Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late because of my online classes I'm sorry.

September passed by quickly without any other incidents, the only noteworthy event that passed was Hermione’s birthday. That morning she woke up not really knowing what to expect as this is the first day she’s ever celebrated without her parents, she was pleasantly shocked to discover Hedwig at the foot of her bed with several presents. 

She looked them over and found two from her parents and surprisingly one from Harry. Hermione had written her parents letters at the end of every week, after the duel it had turned out that her parents had written Harry a letter wanting to get to know their daughter’s best friend, or in her father’s words, ( the boy who picks fight’s while the teachers watch.)

Harry had written back explaining his reasoning for fighting, saying that it wasn’t his fault as someone else had used his name to involve him and that his only choice was to stand and fight, he also begged that they not tell Hermione to stay away from him as she is his best friend. 

Her parents found that part strange, but they never told Hermione to stay away from Harry nor did they tell her that they were writing to him. In one of their letters, they had let it slip that Hermione's birthday was the nineteenth of September. Harry panicked, remembering all of Dudley’s previous birthday’s how many gifts he would receive. He knew that Hermione was not materialistic but still even Dudley’s friends gave him gifts, so Hermione might be expecting a gift from him. 

He truly didn’t know what to do until he talked to his new friend, Nymphadora Tonks. He had finally met Nymphadora Tonks, she was very cute, bubbly and very clumsy. When she went to approach Harry she ended up tripping over nothing and almost fell over were it not for twin redheads who managed to help her. The two had chatted during lunch, Harry discovered that she hates her first name and that she is related to Sirius Black the supposed traitor of Harry’s parents. She too had never fully believed Sirius betraying Harry's and neither did the rest of her family. They had met up on occasion, she became the older sister that Harry never had.

When he was panicking about what to buy for Hermione on her birthday, she had helped him by giving him a catalog of several wizarding stores in which he might be able to buy things. He looked through them and had bought her a book on advanced charms along with a new self-inking quill. Hermione was shocked at the fact that Harry had bought her anything for her birthday, she was sure that he didn't know when her birthday was, yet she was happy nonetheless. This was one of the first gifts that she had gotten from a friend. 

When they saw each other later, she thanked him for the surprise gift by giving him a tighter hug than normal and a small kiss on the cheek. He had never looked so red nor happy at the small affection that Hermione had given. September passed over into October and again nothing truly horrible had happened till Halloween. 

**********

Harry had never liked Halloween, growing up with the Dursleys on Halloween Dudley would get a new costume, go out and trick or treat and Harry would be sent to his cupboard. Then again he never really liked other holidays as well, being locked in a cupboard would do that to you. After discovering his identity within the wizarding world he had another reason to hate Halloween, it was the day that the supposed dark lord killed his parents. It was because of him, that Harry instead had to live with his “so loving relatives”. 

He wandered around before his first-class when Hedwig found him, she had a letter ready for him. After that chaotic first week he finally received a letter from Remus. The first letter was one of apology for abandoning Harry and putting his trust in the wrong people. It also came with a promise that he would never fail him again. After that the two had written to each other consistently, he shared stories about his parents, and Harry told him about school. 

He also received a response from Gringotts. Griphook thanked him for his new promotion and swearing to do right by the Potter family. Remus had talked about getting in touch with Griphook about the Potter will and together they were making inquiries to the Ministry of Magic to find out why Harry had been dropped off at the Dursely’s place. Griphhook was also searching for the will that had mysteriously vanished after the demise of James and Lily. 

He opened the letter and read it silently. Hedwig laid her head on Harry’s offering her own silent support to him before flying away.

_ Dear Harry,  _

_ I know what today is, I know what it represents to you. I can only offer you a small form of comfort that your parents would be proud of you as I am. Well Lily would, James would wonder why you haven't done any pranks (aside from the duel of course.) Your father was surprisingly not a slacker, it just he preferred to entertain everyone rather than truly apply himself to his grades, it wasn’t until later that he realized what having good grades would do for him. I miss them too every single day. I want to say something about your last letter concerning Sirius Black. I’ll do some looking into his trial and the investigation, someone did betray your parents Moony has always known that, whether it was Sirius or someone else that remains to be seen. I want you to know that even though I am not there and neither are your parents that you are still loved. You have your friends that stand with you, be safe little cub, and don’t despair they wouldn’t want that. I’m going to visit their grave later, perhaps one day we can go together, they are buried in Godric’s Hollow. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Uncle Moony (Wolf-dad)  _

Harry let out a watery laugh, somewhere during his reading he had begun to cry. He always hated crying whether it be in public or in private, the Durselys always used his tears against him remarking how weak he is. He never wanted to be weak, he never wanted to give anyone the satisfaction of his tears. 

He wiped his face quickly, then tucked the letter back into his robes. When he turned the corner he almost bumped into trouble, “alright there Harry?” 

He looked up to see the two Weasly twins standing there before him. “I’m fine George it’s just Halloween.” 

George got down to his level, “ah you feeling alright?” 

Like most of the wizarding world they had grown up with the tale of Boy-who-lived how he beat back Voldemort, yet George was of the few who wondered about his parents and the person behind the story. When he first met him he saw nothing of what the stories had told about him, he wasn’t some fancy king with wandless magic or a pet dragon. He is a boy with a pet owl, clothes too big for his small frame, and a kind but shy demeanor. 

He had told Fred about all that, being older they had never been as enraptured the tales of the boy who lived like their young siblings. Fred had always considered him to be a hero, while George saw a boy that was affected by the Dark Lord. In fact the week after the duel he and his brother had been praising him with long-winded tales, yet he took one look at his face and so how much he cringed at the attention the two were calling to him. He had stopped and elbowed Fred in the stomach so that he could see what he was doing to the boy.

George knew that they often crossed the line, that was why he was always looking around making sure that they weren’t. Fred wasn’t cruel or anything like that, he just wasn’t as attentive to others as George. 

Harry shakes his head, "no it's just Halloween. If it wasn't for that jerk Voldemort then my parents would be here and I wouldn't be the stupid boy-who-lived.!" He had replaced his feelings of sadness with anger. He purposely ignored their gasps, so far he felt that everyone in the wizarding world that had grown up in it, were far too prejudiced and fearful. 

Fred recovered before George could, and his mouth went even faster than his brain. "Harry mate you shouldn't say that name." Despite being two years younger than them, when his eyes narrowed at them they shivered. 

“Why shouldn't I? Didn’t I supposedly kill him?”

Once again Fred spoke without thinking, “what do you mean supposedly?” 

His eyes darted around as if Voldemort would hop out of the corner and kill them all. “I was a baby do you really think a baby could kill a dark lord? It was probably my mum or my dad that killed him, they sacrificed themselves to protect me.” He was very morose at the end of his little rant. 

George is still down at his level, “yeah but look at you third in your year, they’d be proud mate. Now then we were here to set up a prank on some Ravenclaws, you can either stay here and join us or head to breakfast.” He has a smile trying to inject some humor to get Harry smiling again. 

Harry shakes his head, “thanks for the offer, but I’m going to get breakfast Hermione is probably very worried about me.”

Fred nods, “yeah when we were leaving she had asked us if we saw you. Obviously we said no at the moment, but now we can clearly say yes.” 

“Thanks, Harry starts heading out. By the way… Voldermort!” Both of them gasp and look around when they look back at Harry they hear him laughing as he runs to the Great Hall.

“Well, brother mine he got us both.”

Fred sighs, “he’s got a good point, it’s just a name, I mean I’ve heard people call him Moldywart. If anyone can say his name it should be him. What do you think Georgie, time to stop being afraid of a name?” 

“Yes, I do think so brother mine. Voldemort.” They shivered after they said the name, yet George felt braver just by saying the name. 

Fred nodded, then attempted to say it. “V...v...Voldemort.” He smiled after he said it, they looked at one another. “I think Harry has given us some new ideas for pranks.” He remembered how they froze in fear at the name.

George nodded, “yes I think he has brother of mine.” 

************

(Great Hall) 

Harry walked into the Great Hall, he noticed how more and more people were talking about him, they were whispering but their pointing clearly labeled him as the topic of their discussions. He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. A familiar presence sat right next to him, he turned to look at her worried chocolate eyes. 

They stared at one another for a while, Harry broke away first, "I'm sorry it's just today it brings up new things, new emotions for me. I spent most of my childhood not even knowing their names, but coming here knowing that they sacrificed themselves for me." He teared up a bit at the end, Hermione leaned in close and hugged him softly and warmly. 

She knew that something had to have happened with Harry's family for him to have an aversion to all physical contact, something horrible. However, when she hugged him the first time, she had unknowingly turned that aversion off, and brought back the child that seemed that warmth that came from hugs. Harry had grown accustomed to Hermione's hugs, when she first hugged him, he felt running away but instead something had clicked within that first hug. She was never shy to offer him a hug and he was never one to turn them away. Harry wrapped his arm around her, "thank you, Hermione." She said nothing but had offered up her presence and that in turn had made him feel better. Both of them had small smiles on their faces. 

Neville came down and he saw that Harry and Hermione were having a moment, he smiled and sat in front of them. He knew what this day meant for Harry, he knew that Harry would be probably feeling down for the rest of the day, yet here he was just hugging Hermione with a small smile. He grabbed his breakfast, then pulled out his new wand. After the duel Professor McGonncall had floo-called his grandmother to explain the problem with the wand. 

Despite his Gran’s stern demeanor deep down she loved him. She had thought given that they were father and son that the wand would work for Neville as it had for his father. She sat there and listened as Professor McGonnacall admonish her for sending him unprepared for classes. She apologized and the two went to Diagon Alley so Neville could get a new wand. Now he had a new wand and was practicing every single day so that he might not only be better in classes but be more confident. 

He felt a weight settle next to him and hands reach out to grab any food within their reach. Ron looked over at the two in front of him and with his full of food said, “what you so sad about mate, today’s the day that You-know-who died.” 

Harry and Hermione snapped up and glared at the redhead, Neville did as well. “Yes, Ron today is the day that Voldermort….” he paused to allow him to gasp then shiver, “ died, but it’s also the day that my parents died, so I have a reason to be sad.” 

Ron nodded understanding a little about Harry’s mood. He went back to devouring his breakfast as things had gotten awkward. As they were about to head to class two first-year Hufflepuffs approached them, one with auburn hair spoke first. “Harry…. Harry Potter, I’d just like to say I know what this day means to you and I’m sorry that not everyone understands. I’m sorry for your loss.” 

He nodded, “thank you umm.” 

She stuck out her hand, “Susan Bones, this is my friend Hannah Abbott. “ 

Harry shook her hand, “as you know I’m Harry Potter, this is my best friend Hermione Granger, my other friends Nevile Longbottom and Ron Weasley.” 

Hermione shook their hands as well, then they went their separate ways. Harry looked back at her,  _ I wonder if she’s related to the head of the D.M.L.E Amelia Bones?  _ As they made their way to class several others came to Harry as well, but of the twenty that arrived only four had offered their condolences; the rest merely thanked him for getting rid of Voldemort. It took all of Harry’s self-control and Hermione holding his hand to calm him down before he went on a rant. 

************

(Charms Class) 

Today in Charms was a very exciting day, Professor Fliticwik would teach them the levitation charm, the little professor had been getting extremely excited as his approval for the dueling club had been announced. He promised the students that come November Hogwarts would have a dueling club and that should any first-year sign up they would learn several self-defense charms.

Older students would learn much more advanced things. At the beginning of class the professor had shown off a demonstration of the charm, so named, Wingardium Leviosa. He divided up the class in partners and told them to levitate a feather. 

Harry had partnered up with Neville as Neville needed help, despite having a better functioning wand he still had issues with his control. It wasn’t as bad as Seamus but he just needed more focus. Though everyone had wanted Hermione as their partner given how smart and helpful she was, she had gotten stuck with Ron, needless to say, it wasn’t going too well. 

Ron had also gotten a new wand when Molly had been floo-called there had also been an investigation as they wondered why she had not bought any of her children new items despite the scholarship. They had found that she had kept the money and instead of spending it had been saving it in a jar. She claimed that the money was used to be used for other things, that whatever the kids had was already good enough and would work.

She had been charged with a hefty fine for stealing from her children, her husband had been enraged always believed that the money that they got from the scholarship had been used well. For the first time, Molly Weasley had been forced to work, she worked as a cook in the Leaky Cauldron. The Weasley’s youngest was being babysat half of the time by her aunt Muriel and the other half by local neighbors. 

At the moment Ron had been attempting to make his feather float by jabbing it with his wand and pointing his wand upward. Nothing happens. Hermione admonished him, “stop, you’re saying the incantation completely wrong. It’s Leviosa, not Leviosar.”

Ron scoffed, “you do it then if you're so clever.” Hermione brought her wand out and did the swish and flick. “ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ . With that the feather was lifted up and flew around, Flitwick called everyone. 

“Look Ms. Granger has gotten it.” 

Hermione had a proud smile on her face, she was slightly blushing at the attention. She looked over at Harry and her expression turned smug as if she was daring him. Harry returned her smug look with one of his own, “ _ Wingardium Leviosa!”  _

With one proud flick, Harry’s feather was also floating around with Hermione’s. 

“Look now Mr. Potter has done it as well!” Bolstered by them, others around the classroom also managed to make their feathers float as well. 

Ron was among the minority that couldn’t make his feather float. It had hurt his pride when Hermione had managed to do it before him, his pride had been completely destroyed when Neville managed to do it. He sat there pouting and his temper growing as more feathers went into the sky.

Ron had still been enraged even after class, so he attempted to insult Hermione, the first person that had shown him up.

“She’s a nightmare honestly, always correcting everyone, always thinking that she’s better than everyone else.” Hermione had heard that, and the insecure twelve-year-old girl was about to run away in tears when her now favorite voice in the world spoke up. 

"Enough!" Harry had said that with enough force that it had stopped everyone in their place, "Hermione is not a nightmare, you only feel that way because you didn't manage to make a feather float after she tried to help. She's correcting everyone because she wants everyone to do their best. She's better than you and everyone else at spells because she actually practices every single day, you will not talk badly of my friend because you're jealous of her." He stared down Ron, daring him to say something else. Before he could another voice interrupted him. 

"He's right, you're just jealous that even with a better-paired wand, Hermione is still better at magic than you." Neville moved away from him as he said that. Then their other year mates were also speaking up about Hermione.

"Yeah, Weasley lay off of her!"

"You feel better by insulting her!" 

"Sheesh mate, someone didn't get the right wand apparently!" 

"Jerk, attacking her just because she can actually do magic." 

Ron is so red, that he is practically glowing. He is red from embarrassment and from rage. He had thought that perhaps his yearmates would agree with him as Hermione was often seen correcting their work and wand movements. Then Harry, (the boy he thought was his best mate) stepped up and shut him up, he growled and ran toward his next class. He cursed the rest of them as traitors along with his best mate. as though they were the ones that had stabbed him in the back. 

Hermione stepped out and everyone turned towards her, she looked at Harry’s eyes and saw how worried he was for her, and how angry he still was at Ron. Without any other prompting she ran toward Harry and glomped him, she let out several tears only these weren’t of sadness rather gratitude for everyone that was there had stood up for her. Harry held her tightly, he had gotten rather addicted to her hugs

She let go and pulled back a bit, she had wiped her tears quickly. She looked around at everyone and smiled brightly at them, “thank you all. Thank you so much.” 

One of the girls, Lavender approached her, “it’s no trouble, besides you would have stood up for any of us.” 

One of the other males also approached, “you’ve been helping all of us with our classwork, he's always been trying to distract us from it.” Dean said.

Seamus then waved everyone over, “come on let’s head to class, last one there has to sit next to him.” 

Everyone went running to get the class incentive in place. Hermione stopped Harry by tugging on his sleeve, Harry immediately got worried. “Are you okay, are you feeling alright?” She gave him a shy smile, then held his hand.

”Thank you Harry, thank you for standing up for me and being my best friend.”Harry squeezed her hand in return, he had been feeling horrible since the day began but Hermione had begun to make him feel better. He remembered Lupin’s letter, “ _ don’t fall into despair  _ and  _ you have friends that stand with you. _

__ “You don’t have to thank me, Hermione, I’ll always stand up for you, after all, you’re my best friend too.” 

Together they walked hand in hand, both of them had felt something for one another other than friendship, Hermione being the smarter and mature one knew that she was beginning to get a crush on Harry. Harry on the other hand didn’t know what to make of his feelings, for the longest time he had been alone, now he had someone. Someone that would help him, he didn’t know what these new feelings were other than he wanted to make sure that Hermione was always happy, and by his side, together forever. 

He squeezed her hand, and the words were out of his mouth before he could think. “Together?” 

Hermione smiled as she, like with everything else already knew the answer, “forever.” They walked to class with large smiles on their faces, they felt as if nothing would break their happiness, if only they knew.

***********

(Later) 

Harry was not in the mood for the Halloween feast, everyone pointed and praised him for something he didn’t even do, so instead, he decided to spend some time in the Library. He had been putting off some of this research for a while, but it’s time. It is time for him to learn more about his family’s history. He told Hermione where he would be, she said that she would go there as well, but first, she had to drop off a letter. 

Harry sat at the table where and Hermione normally sat, he held the book in his hands and began to read. He couldn’t explain how anxious he had been to learn about his family, so he had been pushing that off until he was ready. He was not the only one still in the Library, other students along with the librarian were there as well. 

He felt two presence nearby, he looked up to see the Weasley twins in front of him. “Hello you two, didn’t feel like going to the feast?” 

“Well we remembered your words this morning, and we wanted to see how you were.” They said in unison with mischievous smiles.

Harry smiled, “thank you I’m fine I just didn’t feel like being the center of attraction tonight.” 

He gestured to the seats and they sat down, “where’s Ms. Granger is she still looking for you?” Fred said, his eyes darting around. 

Harry shook his head,” no Hermione is at the Owlery dropping off a letter. Oh, that reminds me, can you two talk some sense into your little brother?”

George sighed, “And what did ickle Ronniekins do today?”

“Well today in Charms when Hermione had made the feather float before him, he insulted her by calling her a nightmare, and a know-it-all.” 

Both of them sighed heavily, whenever Ron was being threatened he tended to lash out, “is Hermione okay?” 

“She’s fine none of us after class really felt that about Hermione, and shut him up quick then for the rest of the day he acted like we were the ones that betrayed him and glared at us.” 

Once again they sighed heavily, “that’s Ronnie for you, always trying to make it look like it’s someone else's fault.” 

“Then tries to make himself look like he’s the one that’s been slighted.” 

“What happened dear brother, were we the ones that got the last of the brains so that nothing was left over for Ron?” 

“Perhaps, or maybe he just didn’t have any, to begin with.” 

Harry looked at the two and continued to smile, he so desperately wanted to laugh but the librarian would have his hide. Then Madam Pince appeared before them, Harry looked around and saw people beginning to leave the library, “you’ll have to leave. According to Professor Quirrell, there is a troll wandering around the castle, Professor Dumbledore has ordered all students to head to their dorms.” She looked as if she had swallowed a lemon, it was clear that she didn’t agree with the order given.

She left to tell others still in the library, Harry packed up when a thought hit. “Hermione, she doesn’t know about the troll, she could be in danger!” He was beginning to panic when the twins shared a look, they nodded in agreement.

“Harry we’re going to show you something secret, we trust you with this secret and know that you won’t tell anyone.” Fred brought out a battered piece of parchment, he unfolded it and put his wand on it. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” With that words began appearing on the parchment, Marauder's map and the names of the parchment really stood out to Harry. 

“My dad made this?” 

The twins look at one another bewildered, “Which one was your dad?”

“Prongs. I’ve been talking to Mooney.”

Fred smacked his twin on the shoulder, “we’re with a pranking legacy, Georgie.” George nodded, they opened the map and looked for Hermione. “They're on the third floor, near where the Headmaster said we can’t go.”

Harry looked over and his heart plummeted, near her name was Ron’s but that wasn't what he was looking at, it was the fact that the troll was nearing them. “The troll is nearby, let's go!” Together they ran to get Hermione and their brother away from the troll.

Madam Pince had actually heard all that, she feared for the lives of the students. She took out her wand and called her Patronus, that was also how she got the message about the troll from Sprout. She spoke to it, “Troll the third floor, there are also several students there as well.” She sent it out and hoped that it would arrive on time. 

***********

(Earlier) 

Hermione was still smiling after what happened after charms. She had done it, she was making friends, making connections with people her own age. People were actually being kind to her and not using her as a way to make good grades. Sure she tutored them but she drew the line at actually doing their assignments. Ron had tried to do that at one of the sessions, he came in attempting to get on her good side in an extremely obvious way then set down an empty piece of parchment asking for help with homework. 

Hermione took one look at the empty parchment and remembered that way that he was asking and threw his stuff right back at him and told him in a clear way there was no way that she would do his work for him, not even if he paid her. He tried to insult her but was shut down by Harry, his brothers, their classmates, and even she got in a few words. 

She didn’t understand how that boy could actually be so thick and rude to someone that had been trying to help him. In fact it felt as if Ron hated her, and was always trying his best to attack her. It never worked as Harry had always stood to defend her. Her face turned on a pinkish-hue as she remembered how good it felt to hold Harry’s hand and the hugs that they had shared.  _ I cannot believe that I am starting to get a crush on him, I had always thought my first crush would be on a handsome teacher or an author not on my best friend.  _ She was still smiling quite happily as she admitted her crush to herself, later she would worry about what to do about the crush, but for right now she was happily focusing on getting to the library. 

It was on the way where all of a sudden the same person that had attempted to ruin her day earlier came back. "Oi, Granger." Hermeione ignored him at first and continued to walk to the library, he caught up to her and tugged on her sleeve. Her martial arts instincts came in and she grabbed his wrist and twisted, her bullies back at home knew that they could never physically intimidate her so they settled for attacking her with words safely from a distance. 

Ronald didn't know that, Hermione let go. "Sorry." She took a step back, despite her dislike of the boy she didn't want to hurt him physically. 

Ron held his bruised wrist, "what the hell was that for eh? I just wanted to talk." 

Hermione's eyebrows are raised inquisitively, "talk about what?"

He glared at her, "to stay away from Harry, he's my best mate, not yours." He declared believing that would deter her from hanging around his best mate.

Instead she began to laugh, she had laughed so hard that she actually ran out of breath. Ron's ears had been getting redder along with his face, he was so enraged at how hard that she was laughing at him. Eventually, her laughter died down, "what's so funny about that?" He asked a hair away from exploding. 

She had stopped laughing and managed to catch her breath, “you think that would make me want to stay away from Harry, he’s not your best mate he’s mine.” She said matter of factly, Ron’s temper exploded he charged at her forgetting his wand he held his fists out ready to hit her. Hermione sidestepped then moved her foot into position and tripped him. He fell flat on his face, Hermione caught one of his fists and held it behind his back, she held his head down in one hand and pushed her knee into his back. Back during her martial arts classes, even then she had overachieved nearly attaining her black belt before she left. Now she was angry, how dare he try to separate her from her best friend, how dare he try to attack her. 

She leaned close to whisper, “I don’t think that your parents and your brothers would like you’re attacking a girl.”

“I’ll kill you you know-it-all no one will ever know!” 

He struggled but Hermione held him in his place. “No you will not, you idiot, if you’re truly Harry’s friend then you’ll accept that I’m his best friend, not you.” Then a foul smell began to emanate from the end of the hallway, she turned around and saw a giant full-grown mountain troll standing there. 

She screamed and loosened her grip on Ron and Ron was able to push her off. Just as he was about to punch her he too noticed the troll, he ran way screaming bloody murder, leaving Hermione to defend herself alone. She ran away knowing that the troll would’ve heard the idiot’s screaming, she turned the wrong corner and was faced with a dead end. She silently began to pray that anyone could be out there and would save her. 

********** 

Harry followed closely by Fred and George with their special map turned the corner on the third floor when Ron nearly barreled into them. “Quick we gotta get out of here, there's a troll there. Harry mate we gotta find a teacher.”

Harry didn’t care what he was saying they already knew that there was a troll he was more worried about Hermione. “Where’s Hermione!?” 

He grabbed him by the front of his robes, “Mental she is, I just wanted to talk to her and she took me down. She’s crazy, I just left her there and didn’t look back.” 

The three took in she took me down part and resolved to handle it later, yet one part stood out to Harry the fact that he had left her there. “YOU LEFT HER THERE!” 

Ron raised his hands to placate him, “she’ll be fine, she’s a know-it-all ain’t she? She probably knows a spell to take down a troll.”

Harry saw red, and punched Ron right in the nose, “Fred, George which way?”

George looked at the map still in Fred’s hand, “go straight and turn right. She’s hit a dead-end, the troll is right there!” Harry goes running, “Harry it’s troll what can you do?!” 

He doesn’t turn around but calls out, “anything!” 

Ron held his bleeding nose, “he punched me, what was that for!?”

Fred looked at his little brother with disgust, “probably because you left a girl to die by a troll!” He slapped Ron hard across the face, then went chasing after Harry. Geroge looked at Ron with disgust and disappointment, “come on if they die, it’s on your head.” He dragged him to the area. Unbeknownst to them, the teachers were hot on their trail. 

Harry ran and pulled out his wand, he didn’t know of a single spell that could knock out a troll but he had to do something to save Hermione. He turned the corner and saw Hermione hugging the wall as the troll approached her dragging his club. Harry ran and in a reckless move had jumped up the troll’s head and shoved his wand up its nose. The troll attempted to shake him off, Harry held on, then he remembered his wand still up the troll's nose. He gripped it and like he had said before he would do anything to save her. 

He called out a spell, “ _ Stupefy!”  _ With that, the red bolt went up and hit the troll’s brain. Little known fact that magic is all about intent, and given the situation and his desperation to save Hermione he overpowered stunner essentially fried the troll’s brain. It stood up ramrod straight for a moment before taking several steps then falling over face first. Unfortunately for Harry he still remained on top of it, and when it fell he fell over as well and hit his head on the tile of the hallway. 

He fell unconscious, Hermione once she had processed what she had seen immediately ran toward Harry. “Harry! Harry, please wake up! HARRY!” She could tell that he was still breathing but it was the fact that he wasn’t waking up that was terrifying her. She fell on top of his chest and began to sob deep heartbreaking cries.

Fred was the first that arrived, wand in hand when he saw the scene before him. He dropped the map, and his wand falling to his knees. “No.” He whispered George, came in still dragging the complaining and screaming Ron. George let him go and went to check up on Harry and Hermione, he was relieved to find out that he was still breathing, he looked at Hermione who had fallen unconscious from the shock. He took a deep breath and looked at his brother, he nodded. Fred understood and wiped his tears he collected the map and his wand. Ron walked right behind him and they all took a look at the troll that Harry took down. 

“Bloody hell glad someone took it down.” 

Both of them were just about to slap him when the teachers came in. Professor McGonagall came in right behind Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, and Professor Filitiwick, they saw Harry and Hermione and feared the worst. George calmed them down, “they’re alright just unconscious.” 

Then they took a look at the troll, Flitwick approached it and saw Harry’s wand sticking out of its nose. He removed it and cleaned it, then checked the last spell used. “A stunning charm shot up the nose of the troll, well that’s one way to take of these.” He said with obvious pride, he scanned the two with a diagnostic spell. “Just as Mr. Weasely said unconscious.”

He walked back to the professors, that’s when they noticed Ron was there with a bleeding nose. Before anyone could question him, Fred had called out to them. He had originally planned to close the map when he noticed something peculiar, it was Professor Quirrell with another name attached to his. 

“Excuse me everyone, but Professor Quirrell is heading to the forbidden corridor!” The Professor’s rushed over there not questioning how he knew at the moment. McGonagall called out to him. 

“Take them to the Hospital Wing all of them.” They nodded, George levitated Harry and Hermione, while Fred roughly gripped Ron’s arm. 

“Now then little brother mind telling us what you were doing here with Ms. Granger and why you left her behind for a troll?” He said with a sweet voice, that betrayed his true intentions. 

Elsewhere at the forbidden corridor, Quirrell had played the music that would lull the Cerberus to sleep when Severus caught up to him. “What are you doing Quirinus?”

He pointed his wand at his chest, Quirinus raised his hands placatingly, “please Severus, I was just going to check the defenses.”

The parasite on him had no qualms about making peace and activated the magic behind the dark mark, Severus nearly dropped his wand in pain as his dark mark flared. With that Voldemort took full control over Quirinus, he raised his wand. “ _ Avada Kedavra!”  _ Severus saw it in time and moved out of the way, the other professors arrived as they saw the hateful curse attack their comrade.

Filius hit him hard in the chest with the disarming spell, Quirinus fell on Fluffy, waking him up from his slumber. He couldn’t do anything before his body was ripped apart by the vicious three-headed dog, as his body was torn apart Voldemort’s spirit escaped.  _ “Fools you think that this would defeat me! I am immortal. I will return and slaughter you all!”  _ The spirit flew away, vanishing through the wall.

The professors were shocked at what they had seen, they quickly back out of the room. Minerva broke first, “we’ll have to call the D.M.L.E there's been a murder at Hogwarts, not only that but You-know-who is still out there among. We’ll have to prepare for war.” 

Albus looked at her and before he could placate her, Ponoma spoke out as well, “right I’ll go floo her, and you…” she gestured to Albus, “we all protested having this thing here, so remove it.”

She went to find a fireplace, Albus again was about to persuade her out of that, when Filius interrupted him. “Come to think of it, why did we move it here? Wasn’t it safer at Gringotts.” 

They turned to look at their leader, their headmaster. All of them still had their wands in hand, “Albus was it a coincidence that the stone was moved here when Mr.Potter would be coming?”

“Minerva, please listen to me…”

Ponoma interrupted him again, “sod that. Did you know that Quirinus had You-know-who with him?” She leveled her wand at his chest. 

“Well no, but I did have my suspicions…” 

“Yes your suspicions ‘Severus look after Quirinus I feel that he might have fallen ill’ you knew that something was happening or going to happen didn’t you headmaster? “Severus said with barely suppressed anger. 

“I am sorry to you all, but this information cannot be known, it is for the Greater Good.” With that, he raised his wand when he was slammed by four different stunners.

Minerva took command, “right Ponoma call Madam Bones, let her know what has happened. I’m going to remove that thing from Hogwarts and send it back to it’s maker. Severus take him to the hospital wing, inform Poppy what has happened.”

He nodded, “what about Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger?” She looked back at where they were, “let us hope that the Weasley twins took them to the hospital wing, along with their brother. Find out what happened as well.”

He nodded and went off, levitating Dumbledore and tying him up for good measure. Minerva shook her head, “oh my goodness, we have work that must be done.” With that, they went off, yet this horrible Halloween would have far-reaching shockwaves within the wizarding world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Harry and Nymphadora meet, I've always enjoyed Fanfics where she becomes his older sister like character. 
> 
> Speaking honestly, if I was a parent and my child had told me that their friend had gotten in a fight I too would want to reach out in order to know them. 
> 
> I felt now that they were communicating Harry might share his thoughts on Sirius to Remus and he would want to go check up on that. 
> 
> As Fred and George are older than Harry they might not have been as entranced by the legend as everyone was. Sure in canon they were very entranced but probably not as much as people Harry's age and below. 
> 
> Ron would probably be among those that celebrate Voldemort's death and ignore the sacrifices that led up to it. 
> 
> I added Susan Bones as most of her family was killed by Voldemort so she too would know how Harry feels. 
> 
> As you can tell I had trouble trying to figure out what happened to the money, so I decide to say that Molly had used a portion to buy things half-off then keep the rest should something else happen as the Weasley's are not a rich family. 
> 
> I figure that in canon because of Hermione's sort of haughty attitude along with her being a know-it-all probably stopped her from making too many friends prior to Halloween in the first year. 
> 
> *addicted to her hugs. This references one of the fluffiest Harmony tales that I've ever read it's on Fanfiction.net called Hermione's Hugs by Mr. Villers. 
> 
> At this stage Hermione does indeed have a crush on Harry, Harry still hasn't figured it out but he does know that he doesn't want to leave Hermione nor does he want her to leave him. Also Together Forever, is a way of saying that he wants them to be together, in any kind of way. It reminded me of the end of the Fairy Tail where Natsu says the same thing Lucy rather than confess. Although that, in turn, is a way of confession. When they look at the mirror of Erisid things are going to be different.
> 
> If you feel that the professors were out of character when they stunned Dumblodroe think about the situation. Your boss basically admitted bringing in a dangerous object as bait to tempt an 11-year-old to fight a dark lord. Not only that but he knew that the dark lord was still alive and had a way back.
> 
> Next time: Aftermath of the Horrible Halloween.


	5. November 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore find themselves confined in the hospital wing. Minerva takes the reigns and tells the guardians of the younger students what happened, she meets Remus who upon finding out that Harry is injured demands to see Harry. She takes him to the hospital wing where the two finally reconcile. The next day the school board and the D.M.L.E try to figure out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm two weeks late and I'm very sorry but I got bogged down by finals as they were coming up. This chapter will end with a cliff hanger fair warning.

Filius levitated Albus into the Hospital wing he could see that Poppy had already finished with the others. “Are they alright Poppy?” 

She nodded, “Mr. Potter has a small concussion easily fixable, there are other things but I’ll reserve that conversation for his head of house. Ms. Granger, I had to give a calming drought as the poor dear was inconsolable at what happened to Mr. Potter.” He looks up to see Ron Weasely standing there being guarded by his twins who towered over him. “A small Episky fixed his nose, he didn’t tell me why he was bleeding other than it’s his fault for being a traitor.” 

He looked over at Harry and back at Ron, he knew that the two were at least on good terms and wondered what could’ve happened.

“What's wrong with the Headmaster?”

“He pulled his wand on us, after we saw You-know-who escape from Quirinus, we stunned him between the four heads of house.

  
  


Poppy looked horrified, “You-know-who… on Quirinus?” 

“Yes, Minera is calling the D.M.L.E right now, all of us are prepared to give our memories of the event. Also between you and me.” Poppy leaned in close so he could whisper into her ear. “We’re also going to remove what’s hidden on the third floor.” 

She nodded, “good I didn’t, most of us didn’t even want it here. In fact, if it wasn’t for Albus practically forcing it on us, we wouldn’t have done it in the first place. “ She agrees, she had heard from the senior staff and Hagrid how they had put in their input to guard a rare artifact in the school. She sighed heavily looking at her bound and stunned boss, “lay him on one the beds. Four stunners you say? Well, he will be awake by tomorrow. I'll set up the potions for him.” 

Minerva entered the hospital wing at that time, flanked by Severus and Pomona.“I just finished informing Madam Bones about what occurred; she'll be by later with a contingent of Aurors, also the Board will be here later as well, they want to know about the traps and about You-know-who.” She looked at her lions, “are Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger alright, they were the ones found near the troll.” 

Poppy nodded, “they are alright, a slight concussion, and Ms. Granger just needed a small calming draught; she was so worried about Mr. Potter.”

“And Mr. Weasely?”

“He blamed Mr. Potter for his injury.” 

Minerva looked shocked, she had seen the two boys together and though Ron’s personality left a lot to be desired there's no reason that he would hit him. She went over to him and noticed the twins. “Messer. Weasley.”

“Professor McGonagall.” They said in unison.

“Would you mind telling me what happened, in your own words Mr. Weasely?” She kept her eyes focused on the youngest.

“Well it’s crazy there I was minding my own business when the bookworm holds me down and tries to beat me up. Then when I pushed her off, I saw the troll and ran nway, and I found Harry he punched me right in the nose. Right in front of my brothers too, then Fred slaps me, the traitorous gits.” He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. 

Minerva didn’t know whether she wanted to laugh or cry at how piss poor his story was. She turned to his older brothers who seemed to be seconds away from beating their younger brother, she looked at them. “Now what are your contributions to the story?”

“Well ma’am we were in the library when the announcement came..” Fred began.

“Then Harry gets worried for Hermione, so we go with him to help him look for her. He said that she was at the Owlery.” George continued. 

“Then once we get there we see ickle Ronninekins here trying to run way from the troll screaming bloody murder…”

“He confessed to leaving Ms. Granger behind saying that she could’ve found a way to take care of herself, given that she’s a know-it-all….”

“From there Harry punched him, then I in a fit of rage slapped him.” 

“Then Harry took down the troll, saved Hermione and that’s where you found us.” They finished in unison. 

Minerva looked at them back and forth, then back to the youngest who was glaring at his older brothers with rage. She knew who was telling the truth and who was lying. She rose to her full height and unbeknownst to her, her magic was spilling out creating a small cloud around her. “ **RONALD WEASLEY! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE WILLING TO LET ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF YOUR OWN HOUSE DIE AT THE HANDS OF A TROLL!?** “ Everyone in the hospital wing turned to her and to the boy who appeared as white as the sheets he was lying on. 

“Well Prof….”

“I have never been so ashamed at one of my lions, from this day forward,you are suspended from Hogwarts.. I will contact your parents, and they will be informed of your behavior. Should Ms. Granger wish for it, she could have your wand snapped and your magic bound.” She turned away disgusted by him, “Messers. Weasely, thank you for helping Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger.” 

The twins nodded not used to being praised by their head of house, “ Harry needed help ma’am. Besides he got us over our fear of saying Voldemort.” Everyone in the room stiffened at the mention of that name. “Makes for a funny prank, say that name and everyone in the room panics. Like Harry said it’s just a name.” 

“Yes I see.” She said now thinking about it as just a name as well. "Now then I will have to inform the guardians of these two what had occurred tonight. Ponoma inform the students that the troll has been taken care of, they are to have their fears in their common rooms." 

She walked off rubbing her temples, attempting to figure out the wording of what she would tell Hermione's parents, Mr. Potter's guardians and the Weasley's. She especially rubbed her head for that last part.

(Godric's Hollow November 1st)

Minerva appatared near the Potter's tombstones, it had been a busy evening she had slept very little. First, she decided to inform the Weasley's of Ronald's suspension, of course, Molly true to form tried to fight it. Saying that her boy would never do anything like that and that the girl was lying. She had slapped her down, saying that as she is the deputy headmistress should Ronald's misbehavior continue she would push to resort him. 

Arthur agreed with Minerva and promised to pick up Ronald on Monday to start his out of school suspension. He was thankful to the Twins and Harry for saving the girl, if anything he, unlike Molly, was much more disgusted with Ron. The youngest was there and her questions were more about Harry Potter than her brother. She seemed to display some obsession over Harry Potter. Then again granted how most young people grew up with the story that was a given but hers was much more disturbing than most. 

She would probably look out for that when she goes next year. Her visit to the Granger's wasn't as exhausting, she told them that Hermione had almost been attacked by a troll, and saved by her companion. She is currently resting in the hospital wing, she is uninjured but had to be calmed down because of her concern for her injured comrade. 

They demanded to see her, and she told them she would do her best to make sure that happened. Then they asked who saved her, when she told them that it was her friend Harry Potter, they displayed concern for the lad which seemed more personal which seemed strange given how they haven't met him. Mrs. Granger explained that they have been in contact with Harry after Hermione had told them all about him. Mr. Granger explained that they communicated with him after the duel in order to make sure he was not a bad influence for their daughter. 

She took a small offense to that but agreed with their point of view. She also swore that Ronald was on high probation and being suspended, given the by-laws on pureblood children she couldn't exactly expel him without further proof. They understood but were still angered as she was. The lowest point of her night was visiting the Durselys when she told them how Harry had been injured they lamented how he wasn't dead. It was clear to her that upon arriving that they barely acknowledged Harry. 

Also she had sensed something upon arriving, there were wards in place around the house. Once inside the Durselys were as rude as she had seen back then, there were no pictures of Mr. Potter anywhere around the house just from the outside she sensed something wrong. Once the feeling grew, she now knew that Albus had been lying to her and other members of their community about how Mr. Potter was raised. At that comment, she swore in her power acting in Loco Parentis that Mr. Potter would never return to that house. 

Now she went here to do something. She didn't know why she had decided to go there, was it to alleviate her guilty conscience, to apologize for her part in leaving Harry with those creatures. She didn’t know, as she approached the graves she saw a figure in a tweed muggle suit sitting in front of the graves. He was speaking quietly and every so often he would wipe a teardrop from his eye. Though she hadn’t seen the man in years she could easily recognize him, “Remus?” 

He turned around in shock, he looked clean and in better spirits despite what he was doing. “Professor McGonagall?” She nodded and approached her old student. 

“I haven’t been your professor in years Remus, there's no need to refer to me like that anymore.” 

He shook his head, “nonsense ma’am to me no matter what you’ll always be my Professor.” He gave her a warm smile, as Minerva approached she could feel several warming charms that he had laid around the area.

“ I was going to ask what you were doing here, but it’s obvious.” 

“Yes every Halloween I come here to pay my respects, I was also telling them about Harry.” She looked at him surprised. 

“He’s been communicating with me recently, I told them a bit about his accomplishments, and who he is from his letters. He’s quite an interesting lad, definitely a perfect mix of both of them.” He smiles warmly as he looks back at the tombstones, “why are you here Professor?”

She sighed heavily, “earlier tonight Mr. Potter was involved in an accident, I suppose I came here to talk to them and… apologize." 

Minerva felt tension rise on her shoulders as she had said that. She is exhausted and blames herself for leaving Harry with the Dursleys, and for the kind of life he might've led with them, she is also blaming herself for not arriving faster and saving her two cubs.

Remus gripped her shoulder forcing her to look at him, "Harry's had an accident? Is he alright, Minerva tell me is he alright?" Gone was the man with the polite pleasantries; this is now a man whose only focus is in caring for the last family that he has. 

Minerva nods, “he is alright just resting in the Hospital wing with a small concussion.” 

Remus’s shoulders sagged in relief, then he closed in on himself afraid. “Minerva might I see him, may I see if he’s okay?”

Minerva considers it for a moment, then nods. "Yes, come with me I'll take you to Hogwarts." Remus grabbed his things and stood by her, "actually one moment Remus." 

She went over to the tombstones and took a knee before them. “James and Lily I’ve failed your son once and I will never fail him again.” She conjures up some flowers from the end of her wand and lays at the tombstones, with her piece said she takes Remus’s arm and the two leave the area. 

(Hospital Wing)

Hermione wakes up and everything in her body feels sluggish and her mouth is awfully dry. She attempts to get up but her body is slow to respond. Then she remembers everything that happened beforehand…  _ Ron...Troll...Harry!!!  _ “Harry.” She weakly calls out his name, while it doesn’t get the attention of the boy in question it does bring over the attention of the matron. 

Poppy has had quite an emotional roller coaster tonight, first with Harry and his diagnostic and Albus being brought in. She had just finished a required list of potions and other items that will help Harry become healthier, she was supposed to show the diagnostic along with the recommendations to his magical guardian (Albus). Given that he was unconscious, she would defer to his head of house who would act in loco-parentis to their students. 

Yet Minerva hadn’t been there long enough for Poppy to deliver her list, she was waiting for her when a small hoarse voice grabbed her attention. She quickly left her office to Hermione already awake calling for Harry in the bed right next to hers. Poppy grabbed a glass of water and brought it over to the girl. “Drink up dear, a calming drought dries up your throat significantly.” 

Hermione finished the glass then spoke at a normal volume, “is Harry alright?” 

Poppy looked at him, “he’s okay. Just resting. Now given that the calming drought will soon leave your system, you can head on back to your common room.” Hermione looked panicked and her eyes flashed back to Harry then to her covers. Poppy gave her a small smile as she could see what was going through the girl's mind.  _ Ah, young love.  _ “Though perhaps you should stay, under observation of course.” 

Hermione nodded and gave her a small smile. Then the doors of the hospital wing opened up and Minverva came in with a man in a tweed muggle suit. She gestured to Mr. Potter and the man was quick to rush over to him. “A moment dear.” Poppy got up to see her friend and the stranger, Hermione following after being curious about the man.”Minerva?” 

Minerva pointed to the man, “I apologize for not introducing our guest, you do remember Remus John Lupin.”

Remus stands up and wipes at his suit; he looks at her bashfully. “I apologize for just barging in here, Madam Pomfrey.” He bows, Poppy curties to him remembering back when he was a lad. 

“Hello Mr. Lupin, I take it you heard about Mr.Potter’s accident?”

He nods, “Minerva came by Godric's Hollow. I spend every Halloween night there talking with James and Lily, when she told me about what had happened I came over to see if Harry is alright, we’ve been communicating recently.”

Hermione looks over at the man remembering how Harry and him had been corresponding. “Yes, thankfully the boy’s lucky that he just bumped his head, not many other people who’ve fought a troll could say the same thing.” 

Remus froze at that, “he fought a troll!?” He looked back at Harry, then to Minerva and Poppy. “What is a troll doing here? Why did he even fight a troll?” 

“It’s my fault sir, it’s because I got trapped and couldn't run away.” Hermione spoke up. Remus looked at the girl realizing that she was there for the first time, he remembered Harry telling him about his best friend. A genius girl with wild curly hair, and chocolate eyes. 

“Are you Hermione?” She nods, and he smiles. “Harry’s told me quite a bit about you.” She flushes slightly with a pleased smile, “and I can guarantee that when Harry wakes up he won’t blame you, he’ll blame himself that he didn’t get there fast enough.” 

Minerva looks at Hermione and kneels down so they can be at eye level. “It wasn’t your fault Ms. Granger, it was all one accident, and you were left there by the actions of one selfish boy. Do not blame yourself for this, no one here does.” 

Hermione wiped at her tears, “yes ma’am.” Minerva stood back up, “now than to bed with you.” 

“Actually Minerva, she'll stay here for observation.” Poppy said. Minerva looked at Poppy to Hermione, then understood. “Yes, alright. Remus, I can assume you’ll stay here?” He nodded, “well then if that’s all tomorrow the board will be here along with several Aurors, I have to prepare for that tomorrow.” Before she can leave Poppy calls her over to her office. 

“What is it, Poppy?”

“Well when I was examining Mr. Potter I did a diagnostic spell, and he is malnourished and below the average in height and weight for a boy his age. He’s had several bones that have broken and haven’t healed correctly.”

Minerva felt herself growing ever fainter as the evening progressed. “Anything else?”

“There is a high amount of dark magic concentrated in his scar, now I’m telling you this as his head of house given that in your power you can act as loco-parentis. I know that Albus is his magical guardian, but to be frank he’s doing a terrible job at that.” Minerva nodded, she knew that her friend was correct in her assumption. 

“Right, well first off Mr. Potter will not be returning to those people, and I will find a way to revoke Albus’s permission as his magical guardian and petition myself to take care of the lad. Remus would do it in a heartbeat, but the Ministry is anti werewolf so they won’t even give him a chance.” 

Poppy nodded, “I also have with me a list of ways to help heal Mr. Potter, several potions, and creams. I don't know what to do about the thing in his scar, but I’ll send it to a specialist. “ 

“Good, is that all?” She asked with a sense of exhaustion, this night has just been one body blow after another. Poppy shook her head and Minerva left in need of a stiff drink and some rest.

*********

When Harry wakes up, his head is pounding horribly, he attributes this to a time when Dudely had whacked him over the head with a bat. He attempts to get up and his body is slow to respond at first, with another push he sits upon his bed. He rubbed his head and was surprised to find it bandaged, his mouth also felt very dry.

He tried to remember what had caused him to be put into the hospital wing.  _ Library...twins...Ronald...Hermione and a Troll! _ "Hermione!" He searches the room for her, he spots her in the bed right to his. At first, he begins to pull off his covers ready to check her over when a weight on his legs stops him. 

He looked over to see a man sitting at his bedside in a suit, he laid his arms over his legs, there were black marks under his eyes. Harry looked at the man and wondered what he was doing here,  _ is he a specialist? _ The man woke up and looked at Harry, his eyes surprisingly didn't go straight to his famous scar, but rather they went all over his face before looking straight into his eyes. Amber eyes bore straight into emerald eyes, he smiled warmly after some time, "Hello Prongslet.” 

Harry knew that name, Remus had written that his father had called him, in fact, the only other person who probably knew that James called him that is in Azkaban. Harry felt his eyes start to fill up a bit with tears, “Moony?” 

The smile grew as his eyes also started to fill up, “got it in one.” 

Harry clenched the blanket in hand, “sir, I’m glad to see you again Moony.” 

“As am I Prongslet.”

Harry let go and slowly went over to hug him, Remus did the same. Both of them let their tears fall out, neither of them stopping them, “why are you here?” 

Remus pulled away, “I was at your parents' graves last night when Professor McGonagall dropped by, that was when she told me about what happened. Did you really fight a troll?” 

Harry looked pensive,” not really a fight, more like I jumped up on it’s back shoved my wand up its nose then fired a stunning spell, and went down with it and that’s when I bumped my head.” He tapped the bandage on his head, Remus looked stunned. He didn’t know whether he should laugh, cry, or scold him for not thinking for another solution. 

Instead he settled for another hug and a joke, “that was a crazy move Harry, I trust that now you know what to do when you face a troll again.” 

Harry laughed quietly, “yeah hopefully I won't have to face another one again.” He nodded, wondering why in the name of any deity out there would he have to face another troll.

  
  


************

(Gryffindor Common Room)

Fred and George were about to walk out of the room intent on going to visit Harry and Hermione when a voice called out to them. “Where have you two been!?”

They turned around to see their older brother Percy with his hands on his hips and his face, Fred elbowed George in the side, “oi Fred, looks to me like Percy is starting to look like Mum?” 

George nodded, “I see it too Georgie.” 

Percy approaches them and gives them a once over, “So where have you two been?!” 

“Well, we were upstairs….”

“Having peaceful dreams with three gorgeous women….”

“Really I was having a dream about fishing mermaids….”

“When we woke up….”

“Then we decided to head out and get some breakfast…”

Percy cut them off, “no jokes please, just please tell me where you were.” The twins shared a look and they looked back at Percy and they could no longer see Prefect Percy trying to get everyone to follow the rules and expanding his ego. This is their older brother Percy, the one worried about his young brothers. 

“Well, Perce if you must know last night we went out to see if Harry was alright.” 

“What would be wrong with him?” 

“It was Halloween yesterday… you know…. The day Harry supposedly beat Voldemort.” Percy shivered at the mention of the name, “we found him in the library when the news about the troll came about…”

“Our young Harry was worried about Missus Granger as she was in the owlery so we rushed over to warn her about the troll…”

“When we found Ronald coming from that area complaining about a troll and how he left Ms. Granger there, from there Harry punched Ronald in the nose and went out and took out the troll.”

“Afterwards we had to drop them off in the hospital wing, and just right now we were going to go visit them.” 

They finish together. Percy stares at them, he and Bill were the only ones that had an acute lie detector for those two. His shoulders moved downwards, he had an exhausted look on his face, “I didn’t even notice the other two. Are they okay?” 

“They’re fine, they just needed some rest.” 

Fred promptly stuck out his chest, “I personally delivered Ronald to his bed, just threw him right on it.” 

Percy rubbed his temples, “I can’t believe Ronald was willing to let a girl get killed by a troll, what did he say when you found him?” 

It was George who answered, “oh you know, how she held him down, then he bravely broke out of her grip and ran away screaming.”

Percy rubbed his temples even harder, “ Ms. Granger wouldn’t do a thing like that, not unless she was provoked. What the hell was Ronald thinking?!” 

“Ah Percy it's Ronnie, does he ever really think?” 

Percy snorted and let out a small chuckle at how wise one of them sounded. “May I join you? I need to apologize for not better protecting my underclassmen.”

The twins shared a look before nodding, “of course Percy, then later I can assume you’ll want to have a conversation with Ronnie?” 

Percy’s face grew hard, “yes I will.” He followed them out as the three walked to the hospital wing. 

************

(Minerva’s Office) 

Pandamonium, that was the only way that things could be described as. The Governor's board wanted Albus’s head as did the D.M.L.E for not warning them about Voldemort, and for the traps set up on the third floor. Somehow the troll being taken care of had been put on the backburner as there were more important subjects.

The D.M.L.E led by Ameila Bones and her partner Kingsley Shacklebolt had examined the traps set up only for them to tell Minerva that they had somehow been transformed from the deadly traps they had before to something a child could figure out. Not only that but the Philosopher's stone was in a small cage hanging in the final room. The worst part of it, the notice-me-not, and the repelling wards were disabled and had been disabled since the first of September. 

While at first everyone grilled her for information, given that she is the deputy headmistress she swore that she had no knowledge about the traps being dumbed down nor about the wards being disabled. “I had believed that when we set them up that was it, I didn’t even want that thing here, Albus used his power as headmaster to overrule us all. The traps set up were of the highest quality, and the wards were set up to make sure no student entered. I gave him a good bollocking after the opening feast when he had made the mention of the third floor.” 

Lucius approached her, “well that is a fine story there Minerva, would you be willing to collaborate with the D.M.L.E about this?”

He had thought that he had trapped her, she merely glared at him and with a strong voice said, “yes I will, I am willing to take an oath or go under Veritasium to discuss the traps and about Voldemort.” 

Everyone shivered at the mention of that name, especially Lucius, Minerva couldn’t, no right now she had to be strong. Not just for herself but for Hogwarts.

Augusta approached her old friend, “I believe Minerva, I also believe that Albus was the one who lowered the intensity of the traps and disabled the wards.” One of the other members asked the question that no one wanted to, “but why?” 

Augusta had been pondering that same question, “why did he allow a teacher that he obviously suspected to have something wrong with him continue…. It's simple ego. He believed that he had control of the situation, he obviously believed that if He-who-must-not-be-named would make it to the last room then he could be caught. As many of you remember during the last war Albus was called the only wizard that You-know-who feared, so this right here was his manipulating the situation luring him so that he could catch him and be shown again as the champion of the light.” 

She looked around at the people in the area, “perhaps I’m stretching a bit, but perhaps that’s the gist of it all.” 

Amelia coughed, “Well that is one theory, I’d like to circle back to You-know-who being on this Quirinus Quirrell's head.”

“Well we didn’t know anything about until last night, the spirit fled after taking a look at all of us.” Amelia began to think up plans in her head, “no way in hell would Cornileus ever except that Voldemort isn't dead or that he will come back.”

Lucius smiled vindictively, it was through his efforts that the minister wouldn't do that, he had given him quite a substantial amount of gold to ensure that. He knew that in his dark heart his master was still around, provided that there was even a hint of black on his dark mark then his master was alive. “Yes, he won’t however, those of us that know will have to be prepared. What will the board do now.” 

Before Lucius could speak up Augusta interrupted him, “well obviously we’ll remove those traps and return the stone to the Flamels with an apology, secondly I personally feel that despite the work that Albus has done for the school it is clear his priorities are going in another direction. This school is going to need a new head in order to lead it.”

Lucius scowled, “I was about to say the same thing, and I was going to nominate…

“Minerva is one of the more suitable candidates.”

Lucius looked at Augusta full of rage, “what!?”

Augusta looked down at him, “who else knows more about running a school, who else knows more about Hogwarts than her.”

Lucius was about to retort when the other members of the board were agreeing with her, “well yes but….”

“listen here Malfoy I know that you bought your way onto the board while the rest of us worked hard for it. If your choice is as qualified or more qualified then Minerva I want to hear it. If not then say nothing. All of us swore an oath on our lives to the betterment of this school and for its students. Did you make that oath?”

Lucius blustered, “ well, when…”

“No, I thought not, so shut up and pay attention.” 

She turned her back on him, leaving the adult Malfoy thoroughly chastised and de-fanged. “Minerva, what say you will you accept our recommendation?”

She thought about it then nodded, “ I only hope to do right by the students and by the school.”

Augusta turned to the board, “well if we are in agreement Minerva McGonagall is the new headmistress of Hogwarts.” 

Minerva nodded and sat down at her desk, “and Albus?” 

Amelia took point here, “if our esteemed Chief Warlock knew that You-know-who was coming back then perhaps he might help us prepare in the Ministry, he’ll do more good there than here at Hogwarts.” 

Minerva sagged in her chair, “now I have to find replacement teachers along with updating the wards of the castle.” 

Augusta nodded, “we’ll help you, now then we have to talk to Albus about what transpired here and last night.” With that she led the Board down the hallway, Lucius followed at a distance not wanting to get any closer to Augusta again. 

“Kingsley, we have to talk to Albus about last night as well, let’s go.” He nodded and was about to leave when Minerva called them back.

“Madame Bones I need to ask you a favor.” 

Amelia went back to Minerva, “what is it?”

“Well as you know Albus is Mr. Potter’s magic guardian, and last night I went to inform his guardians about how he was injured and well, given from my initial estimate I saw that there seemed to be no trace of Mr. Potter’s existence at that place.” Amelia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “now I know that as you are the Director of D.M.L.E you really don’t work with children however, there is a department within your division that deals with magical orphans.” I wish to remove Albus’s role as Mr. Potter’s magical guardian and nominate myself as his new magical guardian.”

Amelia studied the older woman, as did Kingsley, “there's more to the story isn’t there?” Kingsley asked in his deep calming voice.

“Yes, there is but for now let me just say that I need to get him away from those people and Albus as soon as I can. “ While she said nothing her body posture clearly showed that she was rattled by what she saw at that place. 

“Alright, we’ll do what we can, given his fame and notoriety I personally will investigate,” Amelia said. 

Kingsley then seemed to remember something else about Harry, “Professor we’ve seemed to have forgotten about the individuals that were in the troll attack.”

Minerva suddenly stiffened, “it seems the talk of Voldemort might’ve pushed that back. Rest assured as said before that those that were there are alright, they are currently resting in the hospital wing.”

Kingsley nodded, “be that as it may, Professor given that both were in a traumatic situation we might want to get them to a mind-healer, standard policy.” 

Minerva nodded, “ I understand they’ll need it.” 

Ameila then gestured to the doors, “now then shall we go to the hospital wing.” With that, they followed her out all of the office and to the hospital wing. They weren’t the only one intent on going over to talk to a patient but little did they know how this meeting would change everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had different ideas on how the chapter was going to end but ultimately I decided to end it with them going to the Hospital Wing. 
> 
> First off  
> Percy isn't as big an ass as he is in canon. You know question did you ask where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back in the first book.... did he actually look for them? He seems to love being in charge as referenced in the fourth book but he isn't that attentive to things. I mean he did work for a Voldemort controlled ministry in the Seventh Book. I decided to make him a better person as you can see, his first worry is to his family, then to his job. 
> 
> Secondly,  
> That line with Fred and George referring to one another by the other's name is intentional essentially it's meant to point out how no one can really tell them apart not even in their own family. 
> 
> Third,  
> Minerva isn't as much of a follower. She is a strong woman, who as you can see has now made her opinion clear in terms of Harry and how she will protect her cub, same as Remus. 
> 
> Fourth,  
> Despite Lucius bribing his way onto the board the true power in Wizarding Britain is who screams the loudest. In this case Augusta Longbottom. 
> 
> So next time expect the chapter with only one week delay not two.
> 
> Next time  
> Continuation of November 1st  
> Maurader faced with his creation, the Puppet master without a home, where's there's a will there's a way.


	6. November 1st Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and finally meets Remus face to face. Albus has a horrible awakening and the twins meet one of their heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've posted last week, but I came down with a bad case of writer's block and couldn't finish the chapter. I finished it a while ago when I decided to split it up again. The last two chapters were meant to just be one giant chapter, but I felt that there was too many things happening in one chapter so I split it up. Then while writing this one I decided that there was again too much stuff happening in one chapter so I split it up again.

Hermione awoke to the sounds of a conversation, she had tossed and turned all night from nightmares stemming from the troll that had almost killed her and almost didn’t get a wink of sleep. Eventually, she found a comfortable position and was able to fall asleep without any more nightmares. 

She was dreading to wake up if she was being honest, she still felt exhausted from all that had occurred the day before. However, her body was telling her that now is the time to wake up, she got up and rubbed her eyes and looked at where she had heard the conversation taking place. She let out a small gasp at seeing Harry wake up talking to the man from the night before…. What was his name...Remus Lupin that was it. 

“Harry.” Harry turned in Hermione’s direction and smiled brightly.

“Hermione you’re alright!” Hermione nodded and shot up from her bed and immediately wrapped him up in a warm hug.

“You’re okay.” She sniffled, a large part of her nightmares was seeing her best friend bleeding from his head motionless. 

Harry held her tightly, “yeah I’m okay, it’s just a headache.” 

Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes, “thankfully it could’ve been worse. Much worse.” She got very morose at the end of her statement. 

Harry nodded, “yes it could’ve.” Both of them were talking about the same even but with two different outcomes. 

Remus noticed how serious these children were getting and felt it best that he should intervene. "Harry, why don't you introduce me to your friend? I know that we met last night but I think a proper introduction is in order don't you think?" He said with a smile. 

Harry nodded, he let Hermione settle on his bed. He gestures to her, in a loud voice he exclaims. "Uncle Remus meet my best friend Hermione Jane Granger, she is a first-year Gryffindor like me, and she's the smartest person in our year." Hermione blush had been growing throughout Harry's introduction, she barely noticed Harry's blush. 

Remus smiled warmly at how they interacted. "A pleasure to meet you properly Ms. Granger, I am Remus John Lupin. Mooney of the Marauders, friend of Lily Potter, former Gryffindor Prefect, and Uncle to Harry Potter." He had stood up and gave them a bow. They laughed and he took it proudly. Unbeknownst to them in the same room, there was a heated conversation happening behind several privacy screens. 

********

Albus Dumbledore woke up feeling older than he had ever felt before. He tried to piece together everything that had happened the night before,  _ that Dark Magic that emanating from Quirrell truly was Tom I cannot believe that he went for the stone. I can only hope that the stone is safe, and Harry…. He went to take out the troll threatening Ms.Granger I can only hope that he proved himself.  _

He looked at his bedside table, he saw his glasses, wand and a glass of water.  _ I cannot believe that my staff turned against me like that, I was going to use a mild compulsion and obligation charm so that they would forget about Voldemort. It would do no good for the Greater Good should they find out. It would only cause unnecessary panic as no one seems to know how Tom came back yet, it was for the best that they forget.  _

He took a small sip of the water first when a cough summoned his attention. He looked in front of him and saw the Governor's board, the D.M.L.E, and his senior staff. “I take it that there is an issue?” 

He says hoping to diffuse the tension that is growing in the room. “Yes, you can start with why you set up traps for You-know-who in the school, along with the traps themselves.” Amelia takes point and she is not looking for any more questions she needed answers. 

It was through years of experience and Occlumency that Albus was able to keep his face neutral. “Well Amelia for ten years I have suspected that Voldemort had not been truly vanquished on that night in 1981, so I devised a way to trap him here.” He hoped that would be sufficient, he knew that most of the people in Great Britain tended to view his words as absolute. After all only he was the one that could direct this conflict to the Greater Good. 

Amelia was not one so easily dissuaded, and neither was Augusta Longbottom. After all, it was because of his actions or rather inactions that her son and daughter in law were trapped in a vegitavtive state, not only that but she had suspected that he had played a hand with the Potter’s disappearing and their eventual murder. He knew something that much was evident, it was in his eyes whenever someone had mentioned the Potters or young Harry. 

He had insisted a day after the dreadful murder that the Potter’s didn’t have a will and that they had put their faith in Albus Dumbledore to guide their child. She and several others on the Wizengoment had found that the way he phrased his words always seemed to be very strange and almost ominous. They never mentioned these thoughts to anyone else as most of the country still believed that the sun shined out of Albus’s ass. 

“So you decided that the best way to trap was using the Philosopher's Stone in a school when it was far safer and more secure within Gringotts?” 

He looked down at his sheets. “I am the only one that that Voldemort has ever feared, he is my responsibility to end."

"What about the students, Albus, what about your responsibility to protect them?" 

He squirmed slightly before finding his bearings, "well I did warn them."

Minerva reached out and grabbed his beard, "you mean to tell me, that saying stay away from the third floor or you will die is a sufficient warning from their headmaster! There were wards in place as well, they could've gone through the entire year without noticing that corridor, but instead, you broadcast it out for them to notice it!" She was in no mood to accept platitudes. 

Amelia took up from their, "yes the wards that were in place, when we got there we found them disabled. We estimate that they've been disabled since September first." Albus was careful to not show off his shock and anger at them for intruding in his school. "Yes well…" 

He had clearly not expected this, before he could bluster and find an excuse Augusta sensed his weakness and struck. "It is because of that attitude and your neglectful ways to the students that we the board found it fit to remove you as the Headmaster." 

Albus could not hide his shock," What!!" 

He tries to find his bearings, he takes another sip of his water. "I have served as the headmaster of this school for almost seventy years, and I am thrown out without a second thought for one mistake."

Minerva continued on her rant, "you allowed Voldemort to come in here and teach the students that you as headmaster were supposed to protect! You said that you suspected something about him returning yet you told no one, and if what you said was true then we need to get ready.” 

Amelia spoke up next, “yes our esteemed chief warlock needs to prepare us should we go to war again, after all, you are the only wizard that he has feared.” She said with a smirk. 

Albus looked at the three witches, they had been attacking him all of them from three different sides. “What about the school?”

“Minerva has been named Headmistress to clean up your mess.” 

Minerva sighed, “I have to find new teachers for the school.” 

Amelia rubbed her temples,” and we need to convince Fudge to prepare for the worst-case scenario, should former death eaters go back to their master.” 

Lucius took offense to that, “ what are you saying about me, after all, it was proven that I was under the Imperius Curse."

"Under what trial Lucius?" Amelia has always hated the fact that Lucius had lied and bribed his way out of a trial, it was when Barty Crouch's son was found to be a Death Eater and Voldemort had been killed. There was that whole scandal so they D.M.L.E couldn't really process all of the Deaths Eaters in custody nor go after probable ones. It was so soon after Voldemort had fallen people felt the terror was over and had just wanted to forget what happened. 

Lucius had been one of the probable ones he had gone out and stated that he was under the influence of the Imperius Curse, and because of that none of his actions committed under the supposed Death Eater guise were really his responsibility as he was cursed. Then he had slipped a few coins in the direction of the Daily Prophet and they had printed that a vast majority of the unconvicted Death Eaters were under the Imperius Curse and therefore should not be arrested nor be investigated. With Chief Warlock Dumbledore agreeing with the majority of the country who wanted to forget, he was offering pardons by the dozen. 

Lucius glared at her, “I would assume that the head of the D.M.L.E would have more compassion for a private citizen, especially one used by a dark wizard to do their bidding.” 

Amelia merely shrugged, “I’d feel more compassion should that citizen actually go out of their way to help the people of the country, rather than doing as they please.” 

He scoffed and wiped at his shoulder, “I am here to help, specifically the students of Hogwarts, the future of this country.” 

“Yet you won’t take the oath, the rest of us on this board have taken an oath to do right by the school, and by its students should we fail in that then we lose our magic.” 

The rest of them nodded, while they were bought in by Lucius’s money, they feared Augusta’s sharp tongue and temper more. He glared at her, yet when she glared back that was when he seemed to deflate. “I would but….” 

Augusta stood up to her full height, she looked down at him. “If you refuse then you have no place on this board, refusing this oath means that clearly you do not have this school’s best interest at heart.” She pointed to the door, “you may leave.” 

He looked at the door and back at her, he ground his teeth before walking out in a huff. It was obvious by his movements that he tried to make it seem like he had won some victory rather than retreating to his room like a scolded child.

“Now that the unpleasantness is over, Albus you and I have to make a plan to get ready should he return.”

Albus raised his finger, “I would like to protest this termination.” 

Augusta waved him off, “you may but let’s face it should the worst come we’re going to need you at the forefront after you are the only wizard that he has ever feared.” 

Albus sighed, “I can see that this conversation will be heading nowhere, Minerva do you feel that you are ready to take the reins from me?” He asked hoping that perhaps he might change Minerva’s mind on becoming headmistresses. “You are a solid right hand, yet to be headmaster requires a certain level of control and focus. Don’t you think that you might spread yourself too thin by becoming headmistress?” 

Minerva however scoffed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. “Is that a slight against my capabilities? I will have you know that I have been handling the day to day operations of this school since I have become deputy, I know for a fact that I am ready and have been for many years. Speaking of spreading myself thin, don’t you have work to do Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump?” 

His last attempt failed, well while not at the school perhaps he might still be able to influence what happens there. “Well should you ever need my assistance, my floo shall be available to you.” 

“Noted.” She said through clenched teeth. 

Poppy came over carrying a small jug of water, “Madam Pomfrey when might Chief Warlock Dumbledore be ready to leave, he and I need to have a talk with the minister. “

She looked over at Albus and she cast the diagnostic spell. “He’s ready now.” 

Amelia nodded, “good. Augusta, Headmistress McGonagall I will see you again. Chief Warlock, I will see you at the main gates.” She turned to her subordinate, “Shack will you stay to talk to the two students.” He nodded, Albus couldn't help but intrude.

“Excuse me, but what two students are you two talking about?” 

“The two students that were involved in the troll accident, Chief Warlock,” Kingsley answered, before Albus could say anymore he left to go talk to them. 

“Minerva what would he need to talk to them about? Aren’t the children alight?”

“Yes, they are, however they might need a mind healer given what happened.” Following Kingsley's lead she left before Albus could say anymore. Augusta and the rest of the school board followed, it was now just Albus by himself sitting on his bed. He gripped at the sheets angrily,  _ is that it, one mistake, and I am kicked out. I should’ve moved faster so that this shouldn't have happened. However, I still have an in with the administration of this school. I still might be able to help lead these children to the Greater Good. _

**********

Both Harry and Hermione were now sitting together on the bed, Harry had made room so that Hermione could sit right next to him. Remus was enthralling them with stories of the marauders during their school days, all three were in stitches based on the tales that he was enthralling them with. 

“So then as we were running unfortunately the bell rang, so there it was that crazy bunny we tried to copy from the movie was chasing after us. Everyone started laughing at us until the bunny attacked, eventually we managed to stun it. I think that it still might be out in the woods somewhere.” He broke out laughing as he remembered that tale, it was about one of their failed pranks. Lily had been talking about how she saw the film, and the marauders overheard and asked her about it. Though she did dislike James when he was too egotistical, she did have civil conversations with him from time to time. She broke into stitches telling the gang all about that evil bunny. James had decided that he would make that evil bunny a reality just to make Lily laugh. 

Unfortunately, the bunny they used ended up becoming too aggressive, he was sure that James and Sirius still had the scars from where they were bitten. Harry calmed down a bit, “I wonder if I can do some pranks like that?” 

Hermione scoffed at that, “no Harry you might get in trouble and be known as a troublemaker. Gryffindor already has troublemakers, the twins already seem to be more well known for their pranks.” 

Harry knew that Hermione had a point but at the same time it sounded very fun. “Think about it like this, we could use it as a way to test our magic. I mean changing an animal’s nature sounds like advanced magic.” 

Hermione thought about it though she was tempted just to learn and practice the advanced magic the logical portion of her mind won. Now she had to convince Harry of her thoughts, “how about instead we use that application of magic to other things if there's time we can do pranks with them.”

Harry smiled so brightly and lay his head on the pillow. “Cool!” 

Remus smiled fondly as he saw how the two interacted, “you know I think back at home I think I might have a logbook that recorded some of the pranks that we did. James always hated to repeat pranks. He felt that it was something that the people would seem to think that we’ve gotten stale or something like that.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, “were you guys like a band?” 

He chuckled, “perhaps in a way we were.” 

At that moment the tall black Auror approached, “forgive me sir, but I need to talk to these two.” Remus stood up and moved out of the way, he had noticed he wore an Auror badge on his robes. “Tell me what is your connection to these two, you don’t seem to be an employee of this school.” 

Harry spoke up before Remus could, “he’s my uncle, sir. He was a friend of my parents and went to school with them.” He said the word uncle proudly, after all now he had an uncle to be proud of. 

The Auror nodded, “ I apologize if my question seemed rude.” 

Remus shook his head, “no you were just doing your job.”

He sat down on the chair on the other side of the bed and looked at the two. “In my haste to talk to you, I also forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I’m an Auror. Do you know that is?” 

“It’s a type of wizarding policeman isn’t it?” 

Kingsley nodded, he knew that the two of them were muggle raised so he thought that he might have had to explain his career, thankfully though it seems that both of them did their homework. He noted that Harry seemed to perk up when he mentioned the word Auror. “ Now then Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter I heard that you two were involved in a terrible accident last night. I am here to ask you how you feel after witnessing the troll attack. I personally feel that children as young yourselves should receive some kind of counseling in order to deal with something as horrible as this. I will be speaking to your parent/guardians about the counseling sessions you will be receiving" 

Hermione looked down and clenched the blankets in her grip as she thought about it. Logically she did know that she probably did given the way that she had been tossing and turning the night before. “Mr. Shacklebolt, may I be present when you talk to my parents about this as well?”

“Your parents are muggles correct?” She nodded, “let's see if you can clear it from your head of house, then we'll go.”

He looked at Harry expectantly, Harry mulled over his thoughts again and again, until he came to a conclusion. "Sir, my guardians probably will not be happy to see you as they have a fear and hatred of anything to do with wizards and magic." 

He grips the blankets a lot harder, "they don't like me much either." Kingsley notes Harry's expression and body movements, he seems to shrink into himself. He remembered what Minerva said about investigating Harry's relatives and taking responsibility for him. He now understands why there is something not right there. Remus saw it too and closed his fists in rage,  _ we all trusted Albus in the hope that he would help Harry, what did you do? Harry, what happened to you? _

Hermione remembered their conversation back in the owlery back during their first week, she remembered how closed off and angry he got when someone mentioned his relatives.  _ Harry… _ she wrapped him in a hug. Harry always seemed to respond well to her hugs, even now he seems to relish with the physical contact of someone who really cares about him. 

Remus softened and quickly wiped his eye at seeing how his nephew responded well to the hug from his best friend. Kingsley had been an Auror for many years he had seen many things, but watching something as cute as this was enough to almost make him cry, almost. He couldn't stop the smile on his face though,"fine then during this your head of house can act as your guardian, she'll take care of you." 

Just as he was about to leave, he remembered something that was curious to him. "By the way Mr. Potter though I heard the troll was taken down. How exactly did you take it down?" 

Harry thinks back to last night, "I jumped up on it's back and shoved my wand up its nose. Then I got a grip on my wand and fired a stunning spell." 

Kingsley laughed boisterously, "an orthodox method Mr. Potter." 

The rest of them couldn't help but smile and laugh as well. He returned to find his boss leaving the three of them back to their own conversation. They weren't alone for long as the Weasley brothers (minus Ron) had entered the hospital wing. 

Percy shot forward to Harry and Hermione, he called out to them. “Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Harry and Hermione, I do so humbly apologize for what my sibling did the night before. He has brought shame to the family, and I apologize for my own actions last night. As the prefect in charge of it was my responsibility to protect you too and make sure that you were accounted for, yet I failed last night. I have failed you both.” 

The two of them shared a look, Harry turned his attention back to Percy. “I don’t speak for both of us, but I forgive you. It wasn’t your fault what happened with Ron. It’s not your fault that your brother is a prat.” Hermione elbowed him, “ow. “ 

Now it was Hermione’s turn to speak, “barring Harry’s language, your brother’s personality is not your fault. What happened last night, you were probably more focused on moving the students out from the Great Hall, by the time you noticed we weren't there you were probably more worried about your brothers than us.” Percy looked chagrined at how easily she found out his reactions the night before. 

“Yes, but worrying about my family doesn’t excuse the fact that as the fifth-year prefect I should worry about all of those in my house, not just my family.” He wiped at his eyes that had become wet, “I failed you both, but I shall do better!”

He said loudly, he was shushed by Poppy in the distance. Fred snorted, “sorry Perce, but when you get serious, you get serious.” 

His face grew flush in embarrassment, “ well that’s the way it’s supposed to be…” 

George wrapped an arm around his big brother, “ah well they get the point.”

“You know I don’t wanna seem rude but who are you?” Fred said pointing to Lupin. 

Remus had been watching this scene with interest, he was trying to remember why these boys looked familiar, then it hit him. These were Arthur and Molly Weasley kids, he had met them briefly before during an order meeting. Arthur he found him to be a very peaceful man, clearly enamored with no-maj society and always talking great about them. Molly was loud and always telling everyone her opinion of everything she tried to insert herself in everyone's life to control them. She seemed to micro-manage everything in her family's life, and the lives of those around her. 

He was taken out of his thoughts about the Weasely family by one of the twins who called to him. "Oh forgive me, my name is Remus. J Lupin. I used to be friends with James and Lily Potter, I'm Harry's uncle." He said proudly as he lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry looked at the twins and mouthed the word, "Mooney." The twins immediately got very excited at meeting one of their pranking heroes.

Percy held his hand out to shake his hand, "Percy Weasely, fifth year Gryffindor prefect." 

Remus shakes his hand, "I too was a Gryffindor Prefect myself." 

Percy now grew very excited as well to meet another Gryffindor prefect, before he could say anymore however his brothers cut in. "Sorry Perce, but we've got more pressing matters with Mr. Lupin, or should we say, Mooney!" Fred pushes Percy out of the way, while George bounces excitedly behind him. Percy mouthed the word trying to remember where he might've heard it.

Fred reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a battered piece of parchment, "I believe this is yours sir." Remus took it in his hands,  _ could this be? _ He's seen this before, and though it's been years he can never quite forget this particular piece of parchment. 

"Is this what I think it is?" He says to no one in particular, he pulls out his wand and lays the tip against the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." With that words begin to appear on the page, he laughs silently. He remembers the long days and nights that he had spent with his friends working on it, it took nearly all of their fourth year to create this. 

He runs his hand over the familiar words, "yes it is mine. I can assume that you two are now using it as well to raise mischief?"

He raises an eyebrow as he smirks at the twins who have bright smiles. "Yes we do sir!" They smile and salute him.

"Excellent." He opens the map and goes through the map studying the various names as they go around the castle. Harry is explaining to both Hermione and Percy what the map is, and its value to Remus and to him. 

Remus goes to the Gryffindor tower, that one was always a familiar page to the responsible one of the Marauders. "Is Ron your brother?"

Both of them are scowling, "yes he is."  _ That's strange.  _ "Who is Scabbers?" 

"Scabbers was my pet, he's a rat that my family has had for years." Percy answered, "now the map, was it really appropriate for a prefect to have created and presumably used this item without turning in it to the teachers?" Remus gave him a wry smile. 

"Yes, after all, I did make it. Did I use it to catch students misbehaving? Yes. Was it also used for pranks? Perhaps." He winks at the twins, much to Percy's disapproving stare.

"Why are you asking about Scabbers?" 

"Its strange the map's features are meant to work on students and on teachers but not on pets." He points his wand to it and begins to check it over with a series of diagnostic charms. "No, it's working in perfect order. Perhaps there might be something else."

With that, his next charm undoes a specific charm that was kept on the map. The name near Ron's is changed to the nickname of a dead man. Remus took deep breaths as the wolf underneath howled for vengeance for its pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short I know, but patience big things are going to start happening.
> 
> To those of you who dislike Dumbledore, his fall from grace is just beginning let's be patient. 
> 
> I feel that it was either Lucius or another Death Eater with prestige that began the rumor that a majority of the death eaters were under the Imperius Curse, they timed it at a point when they knew the public would be wanting to forget the war and its atrocities. 
> 
> The charm on the map allowed for no one to notice Peter and instead change his name to his pet mode. When Remus turned it off it revealed his nickname from when he is transformed. 
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> A Deadman found alive. A new job offer. A change in leadership, the new headmistress,


	7. November 1st Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griphook is close to getting the Potter Will. Remus shows his discovery to the head of the D.M.L.E, while at the same time venting some of his frustrations. Augusta and Harry talk revealing that Harry has more options than the Durselys. The rat is caught and sent away, Remus is offered a new job. Minerva and Kingsley talk to the Granger's about Hermione's future at Hogwarts. The rat talks and reveal several truths about Dumbledore,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man am I late. I hope you folks enjoy the conclusion to November 1st. I would like to remind everyone that everything has happened so far, is mostly in the span of one day. It's kinda crazy when you think about what kind of happens all in the span of a day anyway.

Griphook sat at the table in Conference Room B, he sat with his fellow goblins and curse breaks that Gringotts employed. Upon entering Slognut’s office they had found that he had warded a majority of his more sensitive information with a variety of nasty things. When questioned about it, the bastard preferred to be eaten by a dragon then allow them entry. 

One of the wards was so dark that a curse breaker had fallen ill examining it, he would pull through but he had to be kept in a magically induced coma for several months. Obviously they had taken that one down first, now here they were right on the last one. In his last letter to Harry, he had told them that they were close in finding the will, while not the truth it wasn’t exactly a lie either. So close yet so far. 

The curse breakers had been arguing for the past couple of hours the best way to disarm the ward, this was such a serious job that Ragnok called for several other curse breakers from around their other locations. The tall red-headed one, Bill Weasely was one of their prodigies and was among the pride of their branch in Egypt. 

“Okay if we cut through there then the ward will collapse, and it will make sure that the documents won’t be destroyed in the process.” Earlier they had found out that should they attempt to overload the ward with brute strength the pushback would be enough to not only kill them but destroy a large part of the underground. 

“Damn the bastard, he chose a wizard that wasn’t his charge over his own nation.” One of the goblins growled, in truth while the majority did hate wizards they were particularly loyal to their charges. However, above all their loyalty was to the nation, what Slognut did was treason of the highest degree. 

“Right well, this will work I’m sure.” He passed the idea he had to the other curse breakers and to the goblins, they read through it and nodded. Bill took a deep breath and grabbed his wand. 

“Let’s finish this then.” With that they left to the office, Griphook trailing behind them, he hoped that perhaps they might be done with this soon, after all given what October 31st meant to his client he wanted to give the boy good news. 

*********

(Hogwarts, Hospital Wing) 

The governors and Amelia stood near the exit conversing quietly when Kingsley approached them, Amelia looked at him intently when he returned. 

“Shacklebolt, how are they?” 

“They are alright ma’am, a little shaken up but alright. Ms. Granger wanted to know if she could visit her parents so we could discuss her counseling.” Minerva looked pensive before nodding. 

“She has my permission to leave for the weekend, I will go to pick her up on Monday morning. I have talked to Filius and he told the students that classes are canceled today."

“And what did Mr. Potter say about the counseling; does he also wish to discuss it with his relatives?” Amelia asked with a raised brow. 

Kingsley shook his head, “actually he seemed to close in on himself when we talked about his relatives like Professor McGonagall said there are discrepancies given how most of the public has been told that he is safe and happy. “ There was a slight tone of anger in his voice as he said this. 

Augusta immediately made her way toward Harry’s bed, only to be stopped by Amelia. "Where are you going, Madam Longbottom?" 

"To talk to Mr. Potter, I had originally planned to do this later but now is a good time as any. It's not as well known but my daughter-in-law was Mr. Potter's godmother after Albus took control as his magical guardian he blocked my attempt to take and care for him. He told me that as I had Neville I was already raising one child and that two would overwhelm me. Neville is his friend and God-brother, I was going to offer him a room at our home should he want. That is what I am going to do."

She continues onward and is surprised when a man appears in front of her. He is slightly recognizable, "Madam Longbottom?" Now she remembers the man. 

"Mr. Lupin, it's been years, forgive me for sounding rude but what are you doing here?" 

He smiled politely at her, he folded the piece of parchment in his hands. "Last night Professor McGonagall came by Godric's Hollow to apologize to Lily and James for failing Harry. Every Halloween I go over there to talk to them, that was where she found me. I had been communicating with Harry recently and I wanted to see him."

Known for her stern demeanor, she still smiles briefly, "but I can assume you came out here for something else and that it involves that parchment you have." He remembers why he came out. 

"Oh right!" He goes to Madam Bones and to Professor McGonagall, "I have something to show you two." Amelia recognizes him as one of James Potter's friends, the governors are confused as to who this man is. 

"What is it, Remus?" Minerva says looking at one of her favorite students, he shows off the blank parchment. He thinks to himself,  _ may the Marauders forgive me.  _

"This map was something that my friends and I made and used during our time at Hogwarts.” Remus put his wand to it. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” With that the opening title appeared on the page, “now then this is important, the creator's Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We created this map to aid us with our pranks and to map out the school.” 

Minera raised an eyebrow as she stared at him, “I can assure that this was used when you were a Prefect of course to discover troublemaking students?” 

Remus nodded, “of course, however, I almost never caught the others because of a charm that we implanted that could hide our names, or rather switch them.” 

Amelia was beginning to get impatient, “well what’s the purpose for us this now?” 

Remus approached them all, he opened the map and pointed to Gryffindor Tower. “See that name right next to Ronald Weasley?” 

Both Amelia and Minerva saw it and were confused as to who Scabbers was. “We have no student by the name of Scabbers and why are they so close together?” 

“Watch this.” Remus pressed his wand to the parchment and removed the switching spell, thus the name changed to Wormtail. 

Amelia stared at it for several minutes before finally speaking. “You said that Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail correct? Could the map be malfunctioning.” 

“Impossible, when we designed this we went straight to the Hogwarts ward stone, this map is as connected to Hogwarts as the sorting hat is.” He took extreme offense to someone saying that their map might’ve been defective. 

Minerva said nothing merely continued to stare at it, she blinked several times before finally finding her words. “So that means that Peter Pettigrew is alive and that Sirus Black didn’t kill him?” 

Remus nodded, “during Sirus’s trial wasn’t that one of the questions asked?” He sent in a request to see the trial transcripts and was still waiting for an answer, here with the head of the D.M.L.E in front of him he figured this would be the best chance he gets for an answer. 

She turned pale, “well yes perhaps, I’ve never seen the records for myself. I just well accepted the facts before me.” 

Remus began to get enraged, “so what you didn’t do any investigating?! You just saw everything and around you and didn’t think to look deeper?” 

Amelia regained her composure, “ Mr. Lupin, remember who you are talking to! Remember the scene before, Peter screaming how Sirius betrayed them, Sirius in a crater laughing and screaming that he killed the Potter’s. What more was there to investigate.” She said that last part as a way to protect herself, and the department. 

“Yes pretty damning along with the fact that Sirius belonged to a family of blood purists, however, and this is coming from Harry, did Sirius have the dark mark? Didn’t all Death Eaters, even those that were “under the imperious curse” have that mark?” 

At that moment Amelia knew that she had failed as an investigator on that case, one of the first things that her mentor Mad-Eye Moody had taught her was constant vigilance, whether it be entering a room or examining a crime scene. Yes, the entire scene looked like Sirius had lost his mind and killed Pettigrew, however, there must’ve been more to it. Come to think of it she can’t actually remember who ran the investigation on that one. 

“No, we did not check whether or not Mr. Black had the Dark Mark.” She stated her voice full of shame and guilt. 

Remus pointed back to the map, “surely this would be enough to warrant a trial for Sirius? An alive Peter Pettigrew?” 

One of the governors who had been listening in was curious, “how would that warrant a trial for Black? He’s still the man who betrayed the Potter’s to You-know-who.” 

“Yes but… he is also the person that killed Peter Pettigrew, and why would a man who is supposedly a hero be pretending to be a rat? Did I forget to mention that Peter is an unregistered rat animagus? Along with the important fact that everyone seems to forget that Sirius is an alleged Death Eater and he was never given a trial or the chance to say that he was under the imperious curse.” Remus knew that last part was a long shot, but most of the people at the top seem to believe the imperious curse story and were willing to forgive those people. 

“Yes, that might work,” Amelia whispers to herself. “I just have to talk to Cornelius about it. I have just the way to convince him.” She says with a predatory smile. 

One of the other governors looks at Remus confused, “who are you again?” 

“I am Remus J. Lupin, Harry’s uncle,” Remus said proudly standing up straight. 

“Minerva please call Mr. Weasley and tell him to bring his rat.” Minerva nodded and went straight to Gryffindor tower. 

***********

Augusta stood in front of the curtains that Remus had shut over Harry’s bed, she was trying to find the right words to say to the lad. She had heard the commotion behind her and used her Occlumency skills to block them out and try to figure out what to say. The problem was that no matter what angle she looked at it, the basic gist of the message “sorry I abandoned you, want to come and live with me?” 

She had to go in there and take the spell (bite the bullet for wizards), she opened the curtains and saw Harry sitting on the bed next to a bushy-haired girl, and three Weasley siblings. Minerva had explained that the twins had helped Harry find the girl next to him, the third one must’ve been the eldest, the prefect.

“Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Harry looked up at the woman and pushed his glasses up. 

“Hello ma’am, my name is Harry James Potter, and may I ask who you are?” Augusta’s eyes never wavered from his eyes, she never once looked up at his scar. She saw Lily in those eyes, while outwardly he might’ve resembled James, the eyes were straight from Lily. She briefly had a thought that if they were alive would they have a second child that looked Lily with James’s eyes? 

“My name is Augusta Longbottom, you know my grandson Neville Longbottom. I am a member of the board of Governors and was here to inquire about what happened last night. Are you and Miss. Granger alright Mr.Potter?” 

Harry nodded, “yes ma’am just a bump on the head. Hermione was the one who actually was face to face with the troll.” 

“It was a terrifying experience. I had nightmares last night.” She admitted, “Ma’am I don’t know if Professor McGonagall gave me permission to leave for the weekend just so I could see my parents.” 

Augusta nodded, “of course, Minerva did say that she would pick you up on Monday morning.” Hermione smiled happily at the prospect of seeing her parents while Harry almost seemed forlorn at the prospect of Hermione leaving. 

She was quick to notice that, “Mr. Potter I don’t know if you know anything about this but do you know who your godparents are?” 

“Well Sirius Black is my godfather, but I don’t know who my godmother is.” The Weasely’s looked scandalized at the fact that Harry admitted that Sirius was his godfather with such a casual admittance. 

She looked at the others, “may I speak to him privately?” 

The Weasely’s headed out, and Hermione gave one last hug to Harry and then headed out leaving just the two of them behind the curtains. 

“Well your godmother was my daughter in law, Alice Longbottom, and Neville’s godmother was your mother. Technically that makes you and Neville godbrothers. I want to apologize firstly, I should’ve done more in taking care of you, that’s what Alice and Lily would’ve wanted. Albus blocked my way every single attempt to find out information as to whether or not you were being cared for.” She quickly wiped her eyes, she hadn’t cried in ten years. 

Harry looked at the woman for a long while before nodding, “ma’am I forgive you, but why is it the headmaster's fault?” 

She looked shocked, “Mr. Potter didn’t you know that the headmaster is your magical guardian?” Harry shook his head. “I see, I was going to tell Neville that I wanted to talk to you during Christmas but this is as good a time as any. As I’ve stated Mr. Potter my daughter-in-law was your godmother, she is a member of my family, and while there is no blood connecting us, for the brief time that I knew you as a baby I considered you my family as well. You and Neville used to be very close as babies, when your mothers were busy I would watch the two of you. I am here to offer you a place at my home if you want to. I cannot say anything about Albus other than I am going to promise that I will get him removed as your magical guardian.” 

She finished her little speech and looked at the young boy, he looked near tears. “Really, you mean it? I won’t have to go back?” 

She shook her head, “provided that I am alive I will fight to make sure that you never return to that place and the Albus be charged with negligence toward his charge.” 

Harry looked down at his covers, “thank you, ma’am, if I’m being honest that place is not my home, and despite what people tell me those people are not my family. I don’t hate them, I pity them because their entire lives are just full of hate.” He wiped at his eyes, he looked at the woman in front of him and knew that she was being sincere, against his better thoughts he decided to put his faith in this woman. It was as if his magic was telling him that she could be trusted. 

Neither of them knew it, but as Harry said those words several items were destroyed in the headmaster’s office waking one angry Phoenix and Sorting hat readying his song for the next year. 

“Ma’am if you don’t mind would you mind telling me some stories about my godmother?” Augusta nodded and took one of the chairs in front of Harry. 

************

Minerva arrived at the hospital wing holding a cage with an unconscious rat inside. When she got to the tower, she had ordered Ronald to give the rat to her under the pretense that it was a pet that was allowed in against the rules. He had grumbled but gave it to her, once there she stunned it quickly then transfigured a cage for the creature. 

She saw the governors, Amelia and Kingsley still there waiting for her. Also, there was Remus, Hermione, and the three elder Weasley siblings. “I have him right here.”

She pointed to the cage, she got some strange looks for the Weasley siblings and Hermione but the rest understood. She opened the cage and brought the rat out leaving him on one of the beds. She did the animagus reversal spell and lying on the bed in an unconscious heap was Peter Pettigrew. 

Remus’s smile was nothing short of predatory, “Hello Peter.” The wolf underneath howled, it could sense something dark emanating from the rat-man. He moved towards him and before anyone could stop him he grabbed Peter’s left arm and lowered his sleeve. The room gasped and those that drew their wands on him nearly dropped them right on his arm was the dark mark. 

“He’s a death eater.” One of the Governors exclaimed fearfully. 

Amelia quickly shot him again, then bound him. “I’ll take him to the holding cells and talk to Cornelius on Monday, I’ll tell Albus about this when he finally decides to grace us with his presence.” She growled the last part wondering what was talking to the man so long.

Minerva bristled uncomfortably, “remove him immediately from this school.” Amelia compiled and levitated the bound man out of the hospital wing and to the nearest floo. Minerva looked over and Percy was dry heaving, “Mr. Weasely?” 

“Forgive me, ma’am, I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that my former pet rat was that bald old man.” He stopped himself from vomiting, while the others also looked green around the gills. 

“Right then,” Minerva snapped back to full business mode. “ Ms. Granger you said that you wanted to visit your parents for the weekend I will take you, I still need to find a new Head of Gryffindor and a DADA professor.” She looked over at Remus who sat on the bed next to where Pettigrew was seemingly staring at nothing. 

“Remus?” He looked at her and his eyes snapped to attention. 

“Yes ma’am?” 

“Would you like to get a job here?” Remus looked at her stunned as did the Governors who now recognized the man. “I am in need of a DADA professor and your scores were among the best, not only that but you were one of the best Prefects I had over the years. You served Gryffindor with honor.” 

“Minerva, what do you think that you are doing ?” One of the Governors yelled at her, and she glared at him. 

“My job, it is the headmaster’s or in this case the headmistress prerogative to choose their staff.” 

“Yes but, are you sure you want him! You know as well as I do that something like him is what parents refuse to have around their children.” His words seemed to shame Remus before he stood back up and went over to the man. 

“Sir I know what I am, and I will have you know that despite my condition I have never had any issue. I have never once harmed anyone outside of self-defense, I am a graduate from Hogwarts, the ministry allows me to use a wand. Before the current laws, I was sought after by the ministry as an Auror, I went through the training, fought and caught several death eaters who now reside in Azkaban.” 

The man looked at Remus, he could tell that he was angered and perhaps might attack him; he figured that was the best way to illustrate his point that the creature shouldn’t be a teacher when Augusta spoke. 

“Ah, Minerva I see that you’ve found a new DADA professor and head of Gryffindor good. Remus, I want to see a copy of your scores along with your Auror record, a bit of proof will always aid your case.” He nodded and promised to get those copies to her. 

The man blustered and pointed to him, “what”! You’re going to allow this creature in here, teaching children?" 

Augusta towers over the man, "yes as he said there are no issues with his records, besides you didn't seem to have any complaints when Albus hired Severus." 

The man blustered, "well yes but that was Albus Dumbledore vouching for man…" 

"And did you forget who Remus knows he is Harry Potter's uncle after all." She said with a proud smile looking at the man. He cowered and looked at the other's for support and found none. 

Minerva shook her head, "Remus, you will have the weekend to review Quriell's lesson plans, and give me something solid to use for yours by Monday." 

Remus nodded and couldn't stop the smile that was coming onto his face. He had a job, not only that but the job that he’s wanted for years, and he was closer to his nephew. 

Kingsley looked at Minerva, “Headmistress McGonagall, I apologize but I’m needed back at the D.M.L.E, I need to talk to the Grangers and possibly deliver Chief Warlock to the ministry so he and Madame Bones may get their discussion ready with Fudge. Where is he?” 

Remus opened the map again and checked, “it seems that he’s outside of his old office.” 

Minerva looked at the map that he was about to put back, “Remus might I study this map, purely asking as a friend.” Remus cursed himself inwardly. 

_ There go the Marauders secrets, ah well I used it to catch the rat James and Sirius will understand. _ “Of course headmistress.” It was fairly clear in her tone that she was asking as the headmistress. 

*********

Albus was very close to talking out his wand and blasting the stone gargoyle that used to guard his office, the thing was no longer accepting any of his old passwords. “Damn it, I need to get my things!” 

“Careful Albus, there might be children in the vicinity.” He turned and saw Minerva approaching him along with Kingsley. 

He tried to turn on the charms, “ah Minerva, I need to get into my… the office as I need to collect some things. Would you mind letting me in?” It failed spectacularly, given his earlier actions. 

“I will send you your things later, right now head to the Ministry and confer with Madame Bones. After all, you two need to plan, she might have something surprising for you.” She turned around and began to walk back to the hospital wing, Kingsley stayed and stared at the man. 

“Come now Chief Warlock, you have work that needs to be done.” He gestured for him to follow, Albus seeing no other way had his head held up high and followed after the man. 

*********

Minerva returned to the hospital wing and saw Remus explaining what had happened to the students, she felt horrible having them witness everything. “Students might I ask that you say nothing yet, eventually everyone will know what happened here.”

The twins turned to one another and nodded and pretended to zip their mouths, Percy rolled his eyes and nodded. Hermione nodded as well. 

“Right then as soon as Mr. Shacklebolt arrives I will take you to your parents Ms. Granger, I will give them my apologies.” She raised her hand as she knew that Hermione would protest. “No I have too, as a teacher I failed you last night, I was not there to protect you or Mr. Potter from the troll, and instead was led around the castle on a wild goose chase. I knew that something was wrong yet rather than do what is right I did what was easy. I will never do that again." 

She stood up and watched as Kingsley entered the Hospital Wing, "I do believe that our Chief Warlock will be surprised when he sees Pettigrew." He looks over at Hermione, " are you ready to go Ms. Granger?" 

Hermione looks back at Harry's bed behind the curtains, "may I say goodbye first?" Kingsley looks at Minerva and she nods.

Hermione quickly heads over to Harry's bed, she moves the curtains and sees him lying there staring at the ceiling. "Harry, I'm heading out now." 

Harry sat up and looked at her, he attempted to keep the hopelessness out of his face but it was difficult. He had his best friend and now they were leaving being taken away by their parents from the freak. "You'll be back right?"

Hermione saw how distressed her best friend was at the moment. She felt that there was something incredibly wrong with this, but she really wanted her parents at the moment. Perhaps that was it, Harry didn't have parents that could comfort him, even in her lowest moment's she had her parents. She looked deep into his eyes. 

"Harry I swear that I will return." Hermione held her pinky out. "I pinky swear it." She gave him a small smile, and Harry's started growing as well. He takes his pinky out and wraps it around hers, "I will see you on Monday Harry James Potter that is a promise that I can keep." 

Harry smiles softly, "I will see you later Hermione Jane Granger." She nods and leaves. 

Harry lays back on his bed turning to the side and he envelops himself in the blankets. 

*********

Minerva pops them a street away, in an alleyway the same one where she arrived last time. They had transfigured each other's clothes into proper muggle attire. Minerva wore a green tartan dress, Kingsley a two-piece blue suit, and Hermione a t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans. 

"Now then it's been a while since I've been here please lead the way, Ms. Granger." Hermione motions for them to follow, it is very early in the afternoon so there are very little people around. Hermione’s home was a lovely three-story Tudor style home. 

Once they get to her home, Hermione knocks on the door. Her parents immediately went to answer, they took one look at their daughter and immediately wrapped her in a hug. Hermione returned the hug just as emotional as her parents were. 

Her father then noticed that they weren't alone, he gave a kiss to the top Hermione's head, "uh Professor McGonagall nice to see you again. Uh, Mister…" he held his hand out to shake the man's hand.

Kingsley quickly reached out and shook his hand. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror, the Wizarding Worlds equivalent of a police officer." 

He nodded and then gestured to the inside of the house, "please come in, I think we need to have a talk." 

They nodded and followed the man, they both knew that this was coming. 

**********

All of them sat in the sitting room, where Dan and Emma heard what happened, well a version of it. They explained Dumbledore was removed as headmaster except they had removed the part about Voldemort's spirit and said the dead teacher had died because of the former Headmaster's eccentric tendencies, the troll being brought in was blamed again on the Headmaster's eccentricities, not really far off the mark there. 

Both Dan and Emma sat in front of them, their teacups untouched. "So now you're the headmistress Professor McGonagall?" 

"Yes, however, I refuse to give up my post as Professor of Transfiguration, I did have to give up my leadership of Gryffindor house but I found a successor for it." 

"They removed the headmaster because a man died and because of the headmaster's negligence a troll was allowed in the school that almost killed my daughter and her friend?" Emma seemed to not be able to wrap her mind around that fact. 

“Yes, one of the first things I shall do as Headmistress is tightening security in order to ensure that nothing like that happens again,” Minerva stated confidently. 

Dan however already had his mind made up, "how dare that man, where can I get some of that...that… type of letter where it amplifies my voice?"

"A Howler?" 

"Yeah, will it work for me?" 

Kingsley thought about it before answering, "it should but the ministry's wards would prevent it from answering the way you want it to." 

He growled, "well he can still expect some hate mail from me. I mean if he's the headmaster and the champion of the light how can he do this to school children!" 

"I might have an idea, perhaps the other responsibilities from his other jobs finally snuck up on the man. That and his advanced age perhaps." Minerva said offhandedly. 

Emma looked at Kingsley, "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" 

"After witnessing a traumatic event counseling is normally offered to those afflicted, especially with children. My job is to inform you that your daughter will receive counseling from a mind healer in order to move past the event." 

"Thank you, sir. Professor may we talk frankly?" Dan said while looking grateful at Kingsley but gave her a hard look and Minerva nodded.

"When we sent our daughter there we would be assured that she would be getting an education in witchcraft and wizardry. Not battling trolls and almost dying there! Why the hell would we want to send our daughter again to the place where she almost died!?" Dan yelled looking at the woman. Emma nodded, sharing her husband's views. 

"While we are happy that Hermione has been making friends, there's a cost to us seeing as how most of the year our daughter is far away from us. Even if we decided to send her to another wizarding school those are even farther away. There's the non-magical option as well as other schools in the area in which she won't spend most of her time in a boarding school." 

Unbeknownst to them, Hermione had been listening in from the stairs, she sat at the top and was hearing every word. She feared for her future and that for her best friend. 

Minerva heard the worried parents and she had heard these complaints before, from other parents' time and time again she could do no more than comfort them merely giving them false hope, but now she was in a position to ensure that her promises would come true. 

“Did you know that years ago, there used to be several days when children of muggle parents would be allowed to visit the castle and watch their children do magic, they got to interact and spend time with the world they had only heard about. It was discontinued by Albus after You-know-who grew in power, I would’ve thought that he might want to start it up after he disappeared. He never did, now that he is out I plan to start it up again, that and the Yule Ball. It was originally something we used to do every Christmas but again discontinued by Albus because of You-know-who, it was a beautiful tradition that allowed students to let down their hair so to speak. I plan to start that up again as well.” 

She looked at the parents and took a deep breath, “I don't blame you for not trusting me, given the failures of my predecessors, but those failures were mine as well, I chose to follow that man. Never again will I do that, I will do better, I swear that I will, all I ask is a chance. Your daughter is set to break every academic record we have for our first years, she will no doubt be a bright and powerful witch, and she is very well-loved in Gryffindor House with her fellow year mates.”

Her parents stared at the woman, of course, they knew that Hermione was a genius and no doubt would excel in anything she puts her brain towards, but the fact that she had made friends her own age was something impressive to them. They didn’t mean that in any rude way, it was just Hermione who didn’t develop good social skills growing up, often ostracized because of her hair, intellect, and teeth. 

Dan rubbed his chin, “Hermione can you come down.” They heard a yelp from upstairs and Hermione came down in some nice comfortable clothing. 

“How did you know?” She looked at her father warily, and he grinned at her. 

“I guessed, Hermione, how do you feel about returning to Hogwarts?” Hermione looked down and thought about her answer before responding. 

“I want to go back, what happened before was an accident, something I don’t wish on my worst enemy facing down a troll. I trust the new headmistress, I want to return to Hogwarts, to my friends.” She looked determined as she stared at her parents. 

Her mother nodded sadly and kissed her daughter's head. “All we want is for you to be happy and safe, if you want to go back and trust the headmistress then so will we.” She turned to the headmistress, “I don’t need to explain to you that should anything like that happen again we will be pulling Hermione out and looking for another school?” She raised an eyebrow looking at Minerva. 

“I understand, though I’ve had no children of my own I look at each of the students as if they were my own.” 

“What about the boy that threatened our daughter, I know you said that he will be suspended because of some antiquated law that says you can’t expel him, but what if he tries to threaten Hermione again?” Dan asked. 

“Ronald will be carefully monitored, when he returns from his suspension, his wand will be confiscated and be held by a teacher until he needs it in class. Should he continue with his behavior then I will place him in classes with students from the other houses than his own.” The Grangers nodded and agreed with Minerva, they could sense that she too was unhappy that she couldn't expel Ron but was going to do her best to protect their daughter. 

“Thank you, ma’am, does Hermione have to return to school yet?” Minerva shook her head. 

“No I’ve granted her the weekend to spend time with her parents, I’ll be back to pick her up on Monday. “

“Hang on ma’am.” Kingsley stood up and began to cast something in the area, “this is just a little ward so that the underage magic detectors don’t go off. Ms. Granger, perhaps you could show your parents what you’ve been learning.” Hermione nodded happily and went to go find her wand. 

Her mother eyed the man strangely, “why did you do that Mr. Shacklebolt?” 

“I've heard many muggle-born workers in the ministry complain that when they were in school they couldn’t show their parents what they had been learning. It’s because of that many people often feel estranged from their families, I know it’s not my place but you have a lovely family and that should not happen to anyone.” He said honestly. 

The parents held their hands tightly, though they didn’t say it loudly that was one of their fears. That one day Hermione would choose the wizarding world over theirs, abandoning them completely. Emma smiled at the man, “thank you. Is there any chance we can get these permanently placed here, or over the house?” 

Kingsley thought about it, “over the house would be too expensive, however, just placing them in one room would work. The ones that I placed will only work in this area for about four days. My recommendation is to talk to the Goblins about getting it warded so your daughter might practice her magic in this room.” 

They nodded and Minerva almost swore loudly,  _ no wonder most muggle-borns have been getting lower grades and leaving Hogwarts recently, Albus must’ve forgotten to mention to them that they can pay to get a room warded.  _ It was one of his responsibilities as headmaster to make sure that the muggle-born students were adjusting well. At the end of the year, he should've told them that the goblins could ward a room in their homes so that they could study over the summer and made sure that they were on par with their fellow students. It must’ve slipped his mind.  _ Damn you, Albus!  _

Hermione came down with her wand and looked at Minerva, “ma’am can you check and see if some of my spells are correct?” That pushed her out of her thoughts and she nodded. Kingsley checked his watch. 

“I should've been back at the office.” He stood up and bowed, “thank you Mr. and Mrs.Granger for the hospitality. I apologize that we had to meet under terrible circumstances." The Grangers waved at him as he headed out the door. 

Then they turned their attention to a smiling Hermione ready with her wand. 

********

(Ministry of Magic)

After Albus went through the floo, first he went to his office as Chief Warlock, he figured that he could confer with Amelia later. After reviewing some paperwork, summoning Fawkes and several elves to get his things. They brought them but they appeared to be something missing some of his items, after two hours of making sure that everything was where it should be he went over to Amelia's office. He cursed his old friends for their "betrayal".  _ How they can do this to me, can't they understand that I am needed at Hogwarts so I can direct this conflict and guide Mr. Potter down the path of the light.  _

He is waved through the doors and is brought before an interrogation room, Amelia stands before him with Aurors on either side. "Well, Amelia shall we get our plan ready?" 

Amelia stood before him with her arms crossed, "yes we shall but first… Aurors arrest Albus Dumbledore for the murder of James and Lily Potter." 

Before he could reach for his wand he was again hit by four stunners. Amelia walked forward as she handcuffed him, "the rat had some interesting answers, Albus, now let's see your defense." 

(Gringotts) 

They had broken through the wards and were now standing in Slognut’s office. Griphook dug through his file cabinet. The curse-breakers sat exhausted near him. "Good work, you have done your employers proud." 

Bill sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "yes sir. For the nation." He knew that after a big job like this the Goblins would give them a period of rest, he figured why not head home for a while and see the family. 

Griphook found something, he felt a piece of paper with Goblin magic over it. He pulled it out and lay it on the desk, he canceled the magic and pulled out his bifocals. "Here it is, Mr. Potter will be most pleased by this, oh yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are starting to pick up even more. 
> 
> Griphook has the will which will not only free Sirius but will implicate Dumbledore even more. 
> 
> Remus is working purely on Harry's endorsement, similar to how Snape was never charged on Dumbledore's word. I think that this is among the few times in which Harry wouldn't mind using his fame. 
> 
> When I wrote this scene with Hermione's parents I was trying to write from the perspective as a parent, one that while strict at times still trusts in their child. Ultimately they are wary of Hogwarts and the magical world, but like Hermione, they will put their trust in Minerva. 
> 
> The idea of Albus talking to muggle-borns about placing wards over a room in their home was just a random thought that I had. He's meant to be seen as the champion of muggle-borns and equality, so obviously that is something that he would want to advocate. I know that in canon this is never mentioned, nor is it never touched upon I just thought it seemed like an interesting idea. Something to bolster his image, but obviously he doesn't do it. Plus it seems that he's not very interactable with other students beside Harry and those that are close to Harry. 
> 
> Poor Bill he is going to be shocked when he comes home. 
> 
> Next Chapter, 
> 
> The weekend is over and classes are back session, the students at Hogwarts in to see how McGonagall is an entirely different kind of headmistress. There are more than a few changes to the school. Amelia meets with the Minister and reveals what she has uncovered.


	8. The Grangers go to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry waits for Hermione to return after a long weekend. Minerva shuffles up the teacher's lineup and learns something disturbing from one of her teachers. As an incentive so the Granger parents keep Hermione in the school offers them a tour of the school. Harry is roped in, and while they get their tour, Ron receives his punishment. Harry and Hermione show off their skills on the brooms to her parents, and a long-standing injustice is being corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late, by nearly a month. If I'm being honest I just hit a wall while writing and stopped. I finished it yesterday while writing half of the next one so that one should be out soon. This one is the fun happy one, the next one will get more serious.

Harry sat at Remus’s new office since being released he spent the majority of his time here with his uncle and in the library. There were other periods of time spent intermittently in other places around the castle. He sat on a stool spinning in place when his wand got hot, he scowled and reached into his pocket to take out a potion, preparing himself he drank it quick then almost didn’t shudder at the sensation. 

After his time in the hospital wing, Headmistress McGonagall took charge as his de-facto guardian, it was difficult telling her, Remus, Poppy, and Madam Bones everything that the Dursley’s had done to him but he had to. After that Poppy set him up with a potions regime in order to correct the damages done to him by the Dursely’s. 

While he was happy to be normal, he hated what he had to do in order to accomplish it. He looked over at his uncle finally finishing all of his paperwork, he had to get ready for classes later. Remus looked up at Harry and gave him a grin, one that meant I know something you don’t. 

Earlier he had called Harry in there for a surprise, well forty-five minutes had passed and Harry was still waiting for it, Harry stuck his tongue at the man who only laughed in response. He swung his legs impatiently, he was so looking forward to today, today is the day that Hermione comes back. 

While he was happy to spend time with his other friends it wasn’t the same as spending time with his best friend, he could only hope that she could return. He had spent some time with Neville in the greenhouse, who knew that the boy had such a green thumb. Nymphadora had shown him the secret entrance to the kitchens and he hung out with her there, the Twins had taken him under their wings and were determined that he lives up to his marauder legacy, they had workshopped several prank ideas together. Even Percy was trying to spend time with him, trying to lessen the influence the twins had on him. Harry had learned from Remus that his father had been made Head Boy in his seventh year, so Harry decided to spend some time with Percy to learn about being a prefect. 

It was boring work and Percy seemed to act stuck up even though he meant well. While Harry at the same time was delighted to learn more and spend some time with his new friends, he missed Hermione too much. He was lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice when Remus lay his hand on his shoulder. 

“You ready cub?” Harry nodded and slid off of the stool, Remus gestured for him to follow and Harry did wonder whether where they were going would be the surprise. 

*********

(Headmistress Office) 

Minerva sat at the desk finishing up a letter for the board, she was telling them about the new disciplinary measures that would take place, along with staff changes. She had a busy weekend and was just now finishing setting up shop there. After helping Hermione with several wand movements she returned to her office and got straight to work. The elves had already taken all of Albus's stuff away, then they set up her things. One of the things left behind was surprisingly James Potter’s old cloak of invisibility, that explains how she could never find him after a major prank, she returned it to Harry with Lupin present. She wasn’t about to give the young man a cloak of invisibility that he could use unsupervised. When she returned it, Lupin sensed something about it and with a quick finite the cloak if anything appeared to become more invisible.

During dinner, she addressed the student body to the changes happening. On Saturday she talked to the staff as to changes they should expect. Binns had shown actual excitement for once at teaching something other than the same old rebellions, he left so he could go and catch up on more recent history, the muggle studies Professor was asked to raise her awareness of the muggle world. From what Minerva had seen from the Granger's home it was very clear that they (Wizarding World) were behind on what they knew about muggles. The professor promised to talk to Arthur Weasley, the ministry's leading authority on muggles. She combined the positions of Hagrid and Filch and gave them several house elves that would work directly under them. 

When she got to Snape however things took a strange turn. 

(Flashback) 

_ "Severus, I wanted to talk to you about two things. First off I know that you and Remus have had a history and I want to know whether or not this will affect your work as a professional?"  _

_ Severus stared at her before thinking it over, "it will not. Provided he keeps away from me." He remembered that Lily often spoke well about Remus, and it wasn't him that tried to kill but rather the beast within and Black.  _

_ "Secondly, I am going to have the wards re-examined and revamped and want to know whether your …"mistake" will be affected by a dark magic remover? " She gestures to his left arm.  _

_ Severus reached down and touched it, "it will Minerva."  _

_ She looked abashed, " I apologize Severus if this costs you your job but this ward must be put up in order to protect the students from any dark threat. " _

_ "I have made it no secret Headmistress that I did want to be here teaching potions, it was only at the request of Albus that I did so. I owed him as he vouched for me concerning my status as a former death-eater, however, there is an issue one that I have struggled with for years. Along with a confession that I must make.” He gulped, “May you please call Madame Bones, I have something that she might need.”  _

(Flashback Ends) 

What happened next was that Severus told her all about the Death Eaters that he knew for a fact wouldn't hesitate to join Voldemort should he return, he also told her about his suspicions as to how Voldemort came back. Finally, he told them both as to why Albus protected him so much and why Voldermort went after the Potter’s. Needless to say, he was hexed quite badly by both of the powerful women, however he did request a boon from Madame Bones. 

(Flashback)

_ Severus stood up still in pain from where the spells hit. He looked at Amelia and Minerva, both of them ready and willing to kill him, wands pointed at him. “Madame I know what I want my boon to be.”  _

_ “What… you wanna continue to walk around free as a bird after what you’ve done?” Amelia yelled at him. “The last death eater, while the others rot in Azkaban you’re just going to still be around here? Teaching potions to the boy whose family you’ve killed. Whose life you’ve ruined!?”  _

_ Severus was visibly stunned by her comment, he knew that asking for immunity would be far too much to ask, and he couldn't stay at Hogwarts, continuing to look at Harry’s eyes without imagining Lily’s eyes. Eyes that he through telling Voldemort the prophecy had killed. _

_ “No I have no wish to stay here anymore, I ask to be exiled, should I return here, you can kill me in any way that you feel is correct.” He hung his head low in honesty and shame.  _

_ “That’s it? What if your master comes calling for you?” Amelia spat at him.  _

_ Severus raised his wand to the sky, “ I Sevrues Tobias Snape, do swear that should Voldemort call to me again, that I will not return. I would much rather tear off my dark mark with a rusty knife than to feel his call again.” His wand point flashed sealing the deal.  _

_ Amelia lowered her wand skeptically, “fine, you have twenty-four hours to leave this country.” Just as she was about to floo back she looked over her shoulder. “You held this information and didn't tell anyone about it, why?” _

_ “While I held my suspicions about it, Albus felt that they were completely turned to the light. He said that should I try to tell anyone about the suspicions I harbor about these “redeemed” men, he’ll ensure that the person who truly killed the Potter’s is on the next ship to Azkaban.” He spoke softly and full of remorse.  _

_ Amiliea nodded and left, leaving Severus and Minerva in the office alone. Minerva turned her attention to the man, she could see that while he did harbor genuine remorse for what he had done, just being in his presence made her feel dirty. “Severus, though you know this already obvious, you are terminated from your position as potion master.”  _

_ He nodded, “yes, I am going to go pack, Minerva… Headmistress, please give this journal to Lily’s son. Inside it details several potion-making improvements, it was something that we worked together…. Before...I betrayed her for the last time.” Minerva takes the journal and studies it carefully as Severus takes his leave, a single tear falls from his eye.  _

_ Minerva checks it out and does several revealing spells, thankfully there is no dark magic on it but she had to be sure. She would give this to Harry, James, and Lily Potter’s child whether or not Harry would want to use it was up to him. She wondered what the hell was going through Albus’s mind when he allowed Snape to stay on, and how he could trust the man that basically led Voldemort to kill the Potters. Oh, Albus’s reputation was sure to take yet another hit when this information came out.  _

_ She looked back at the book at the desk and quickly remembered something else. “Now I have to find another potion’s professor.”  _

(Flashback End) 

Thankfully Horace Slughorn was willing to return, Minerva also bumped him up as head of Slytherin. The man had already had experience with that. On the day he returned the new wards were put in place, they quickly identified anything with dark magic that was within the castle and barred other dark items from entering. She had a list of everything dark that was within the castle, what worried her was that there were three items that had a similar trace of dark magic. One was Ravenclaw’s lost diadem which was brought to her by several elves, a chair from the DADA classroom and the last was in Harry’s scar. She sent in those discovered to an Unspeakable she knew once, and to a healer at St.Mungos who specified in dark magic. She talked to Remus about the cursed chair which he quickly destroyed. He hadn’t sat in it as his inner wolf was aware of it. He had brought a muggle office chair and instead ignored that chair, his muggle office chair was something the staff was becoming enamored by. 

A vast majority of the other items found were from Ravenclaw and Slytherin, she had the elves pop them into her office and scheduled them to be destroyed after she talked to the students who had them. There were still twenty to go. She finished her current letter and looked at the clock on the wall. She had given the Grangers a portkey that was set to activate soon, it would bring them directly to the headmistress office. 

She had talked to the board about giving the Granger’s a tour around Hogwarts and they accepted, provided that it was either before classes or during the weekend so that some of the more bigoted students would’nt be able to see them. She was also afraid of that and so that’s why she would have Flitiwick give them a tour, after all, they didn’t have classes today. They were supposed to start but with what happened with Snape, it would take some time for Horace to settle in and go over lesson plans.

She was a little annoyed at the one teacher per subject, given that there were seven-year groups each studying at different points, it was easy for a professor to get confused. Yet it wasn’t in the budget to get extra teachers, at least that’s what Albus had told her, now that she was the headmistress she resolved to fix that issue. One of the many others she still had to fix. 

Then the clock rang and the Granger’s popped into the office. Mr. Granger appeared worse for wear as he looked very dizzy, Mrs. Granger was holding her stomach and Hermione was still spinning in place. “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger, along with Ms. Granger.” 

Mr. Granger spoke up first, “ call me Dan, and is that wizard's use in order to… get around?” 

“It is one of them, the one most used is apparition. One which I believe that you may call teleportation. I apologize for bringing you here through that, but my work as headmistress seems to have piled up.” She gestured to the workload on her desk.

“Headmistress please call me Emma, and we don’t blame you for the uncomfortableness of the ride, or for you being busy. One question though, when we have to go home will we take the same way back?” Minerva shook her head. 

“I can have the Professor escorting you apparate you back home.” 

Hermione stopped spinning and shook her head, she had a curious look on her face. “Ma’am if you’re the new headmistress who’s going to be the new transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor?” 

“Well Ms. Granger I have no plans to step down as transfiguration professor, and I have your friend Mr. Potter’s uncle serving as the new head of Gryffindor.” 

Hermione remembered the man, “Mr.Lupin?” 

“Yes, he is also going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. When he was a student here he was one of the highest scorers in that field, and was one of the best prefects that we had in Gryffindor at the time.” She said proudly. 

Emma looked confused, “Hermione mentioned that Harry lived with his relatives, and I believed that they were like us?" Minerva and Hermione scowled at the mention of Harry's relatives. 

"Yes, those are his relatives. I am referring to a friend of his parents, Remus Lupin. He was unable to care for Harry when he was younger, due to a change of circumstance. However, they have been in contact for a while." Both Granger parents were confused for a moment when both Hermione and Minerva scowled at the mention of Harry's relatives. Then they remembered how Hermione mentioned that Harry seemed to have less than pleasant memories with them. 

"I've asked Professor Lupin to come in, and bring Harry as well. I thought that Hermione might want to see her friend again." Hermione nodded happily, same as her mother while her father had a forced smile. 

"Professor Lupin will also be here as the new head while I deal out the punishment to Mr. Weasley."Everyone's face in the room had a scowl when they mentioned Ron. 

"Professor Flitwick is the one who will be giving you the tour of the school grounds." Minerva attempted to move the conversation onto a lighter tone. 

"Ah him, doesn't he teach...Charms?" Emma said looking at Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nodded, "oh that reminded me of Headmistress, will we be able to see and or ride a broomstick?" She asked excitedly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Dan shared her excitement. "Since Hermione told us about that, we've been curious to see it. Also, is it anything like Wizard of Oz are their flying monkeys to worry about as well?" 

Minerva looked confused at that and looked at Hermione for guidance. "It's from a film ma'am, a muggle moving picture?" 

"Oh." She nods in understanding, "it must be new as I haven't heard of it. I haven't spent much time in the muggle world." 

Hermione's parents share a look, they are kinda worried given the fact that the Headmistress hadn't seen a movie that came out in the 1940s and referred to it as new. 

At that moment there was a knock on the door, "enter." Minerva called out. 

A man with a well trimmed mustache and large fading scars on his face entered. He was possibly in his early forties due to the greying of his hair, he wore tan robes, along with a shorter man with a bushy mustache wearing black robes. In between the two, was a student he looked to be almost ten rather than eleven. He looked up at the people in the office, bright emerald eyes taking all of the sights from behind a pair of round spectacles. 

Hermione squealed happily, "Harry!" She went running towards him and nearly through him off balance with a hug. Harry returned the hug happily, he smiled brightly as he did so. 

Remus smiled knowing that this was a surprise that Harry would enjoy. He looked up and saw Hermione's parents staring at the scene, her mother seemed to have a proud smile while her father continued to have that forced smile. Inwardly though both of them were shocked that their normally shy and reserved daughter would act like that. 

"Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am Remus Lupin the new head of Gryffindor, new Professor of DADA, and Harry's uncle." He said the last part with a large amount of pride. 

Dan stuck his hand out and shook the man's hand, "sir call me Dan." 

Emma did the same, "and I'm Emma Granger if you don't mind me asking but what is it you teach?" 

"Ah well, I teach the students defensive and offensive spells to not only protect themselves but to attack. Should they choose they can advance forward in the discipline to become Aurors.” 

“Oh like Mr. Shacklebolt. The wizarding police.” Remus nodded. 

“Yes like that.” 

Hermione pulled Harry over to her parents. She had the biggest smile that either of them had seen, it was bigger than the one she wore when she placed first at the national spelling bee, and when McGonagall told her she was a witch. 

“Mum, Dad this is my best friend Harry Potter.” Harry quickly pushed his glasses up, bowed then held his hand out. 

“A pleasure ma’am and sir.” He said shyly, very quietly too, almost as if he was afraid of them. 

Emma reached down and shook the boy's hand. “Emma Granger. It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Potter, I thought we’d have to wait until Christmas to meet you.” 

Dan reached down and did the same, his heart broke a little as Harry quickly saw through the fake smile and seemed to coil inwards. He relaxed his face, “Dan Granger. You already know my wife and me from our letters.” Hermione gasps from Harry’s side before glaring at her parents. “Thank you for saving our daughter from that beast.” He said sincerely. 

Harry shrugged, “it was nothing sir. I was just more worried about Hermione at the time.” He gave the man a smile which he returned. 

“Right then, Mr. and Mrs. Granger are you ready to begin our tour?” Filius said excitedly. He was excited to show the Grangers the castle, a small part of him vainly hoped that he might get Hermione resorted to his house and that her parents would be the way to do it. Both of them nodded happily and Hermione took both of her parent's hands ready for the tour. Harry looked on wistfully. 

“Yes. Oh Filius that reminds me they would also like to see the courtyard and have a broomstick lesson.” Minerva called out to him.

“Minerva I’m ashamed to admit it but I’m no good on a broomstick.” He said sadly. 

Hermione then had an idea, “Harry is. Professor could Harry join us?” Harry perked up at that. 

Filuis looked thoughtful before nodding, perhaps he might also convince Harry to join Ravenclaw as well. The boy had good marks, quite intelligent. If he proved to be as good on a broom similar to his father then Ravenclaw would dominate the house cup as well as the quidditch cup. 

“If that’s alright with you Mr. and Mrs. Granger?” He looked at them questionably. 

The parents looked at one another, then to Hermione who seemed to be pouting and about to beg. They eventually came to an agreement seemingly having a mental conversation. “Of course, though please call us Dan and Emma.” 

Hermione smiled happily and pulled Harry over to where her family was. Filius led them out happily chatting about the castle and the facts that he knew off the top of his head. Hermione chimed in every once in awhile quoting passages from her favorite book Hogwarts a History. 

Minerva and Remus watched them walk out with a smile. She quickly stopped smiling when Remus turned towards her. “Now for the punishment of Mr. Ron Weasely.” He nodded. 

“I’ve told Percy to bring his brother here. He’s done nothing over the weekend, according to his brothers. He mostly just went out to eat, talked to no one, and turned in early. Perhaps he realized what his actions would have done?” 

Minerva let out an un-ladylike snort. “Perhaps.” She quickly took a look at the watch on the wall, “they’ll be here soon. Arthur and Molly know that I don’t like tardy individuals.” The fireplace turned green as the Weasley parents walked out. 

********

Percy escorted his brother over the headmistress office, Ron looked very sullen. Whether it was the fact that he was leaving Hogwarts, or for the consequences of his actions on Halloween Percy didn’t care. He was ashamed of his brother, not even the twins had ever made him feel so ashamed to be a Weasley. 

They stopped at the Gargoyle, “Kitten.” He said the password and the stairs came down, he went up quickly with Ron still behind him. Inside of the office, there were his parents already waiting for them, his mother was red-faced staring daggers at the new headmistress, his father looked tired and slightly angry. 

Once his mother caught sight of him she immediately went to hug and kiss him, then moved onto Ron. Percy quickly took out Ron’s wand and put it on the table. “Headmistress here is Ronald Weasley’s wand, may I be excused from this so that I might go to the library and prepare for lessons.” 

Minerva took the wand in hand, “yes that will be fine Mr. Weasley.” Percy quickly began to head out before giving his father a quick nod of the head which his father returned. Now that he had left they could quickly get to business. 

“Now then we are to discuss the disciplinary actions that will be taken towards Ronald Weasley.” Ron sat in a chair in front of the headmistress desk, he just kept looking at the floor. “Firstly there was the insults thrown towards Ms. Granger earlier in the day before the troll came in.” 

Molly was about to protest but Aruthr raised his hand and gave her a stern look. 

“Then there was the fact that you physically threatened her, attempted to strike her, then left her to die at the hands of a troll! If the bylaws could allow it I would expel you, and snap your wand.” 

Ron gasped and looked up for the first time since entering. “I didn’t want to kill her! Sure I hate that know-it-all but I didn’t want to kill her! Please, professor, I made a mistake don't expel me!” He cried out with tears falling out of his eyes. Molly wanted to hold her child, Arthur looked resigned. 

“However, given the bylaws, I will not expel you, you are suspended for a week and will have to write an apology to Ms. Granger.” Ron let out a sigh of relief along with Molly. “However, given that you already have a history of trying to antagonize Ms. Granger, instead you will no longer be in the same classes as your fellow Gryfidnors and your wand use shall be kept to classroom use only. In fact, should you continue having the same attitude to classes the way you are now, you won’t ever be in the same year group as the rest. You will be held back and forced to repeat First-year. “ She looked at him with deadly seriousness. 

Ron was pale, almost as white as a marble column. Molly was red and getting ready to explode at the headmistress, Arthur continued to have that same resigned expression on his face. “Now see here Minerva, just who do you think you are…”

“Molly enough!” Arthur said sharply with some venom in his voice. Molly immediately shut up and Ron was shocked at what his mild-mannered father just did. “We came here to pick up Ron and to make sure that he understands that his actions have consequences. Not for you to scream at the headmistress at how unfair it is for the boy. You coddle him too much, make him think that mommy will always be there to fix everything…. Well, she can’t! Ron almost got a girl killed and you well, you’re the one to blame it all on her. Headmistress I apologize for my son’s actions and for my tone.” 

Minerva stared at the man who had finally grown a backbone in regards to his wife, “that is alright Aruthur sometimes hard words have to be said in order to correct misbehavior. I would rather your son apologize not only to Ms. Granger but to his house as well for his actions. He acted in a way no Gryffindor ever would.” She then turned to Remus, “as the new head of Gryffindor do you agree with the punishments given and anything else to add?” 

Remus looked at them very seriously, he had always gotten along with Arthur given their love for muggle culture, Molly he had never met up until now. He always avoided the woman, something about her voice and actions annoyed the wolf. “Yes, I agree with the punishments and add a proviso. Should Ronald continue his antagonistic nature towards Ms.Granger then he will be re-sorted.” 

“But where would he go!? Weasley always go to Gryffindor!!” Molly yelled loudly. 

“That is not up to us, but rather to the sorting hat.” All eyes immediately turned towards the old hat on the mantelpiece. Though it appeared to be asleep in reality it was planning it’s song for the next year. 

Ron gulped, there was no way in hell that he would be the first Weasley held back, and the first Weasley to go anywhere else other than Gryffindor. He just had to stay away from the know-it-all and by definition his now ex-best mate. 

Arthur reached over and grabbed Ron by the shoulder. “Once again even though it is not necessary we apologize for our son’s actions and will do our best to correct them. “ Molly, showing incredible willpower held her tongue, she quickly realized that she was going to get no support from anyone there, in her mind what her son had done were the actions of a boy and should be treated as such. Not only that but he was defending his best mate from the muggle-born harpy. 

They couldn't understand, but she did. When they got back to the Burrow she would talk to Arthur in order to make that he understood as well. Meanwhile, in Arthur's mind, it was now time he laid down the law at home, Molly had fully controlled the house leaving Arthur without a voice, not anymore. Either the Weasley household was going to submit to a partnership or to a new leader. 

They left the office Arthur ushering them out quickly. Remus waited for a while before heading out back to his office, leaving Minerva alone. She had a small smile on her face remembering how Arthur took control. She had found Molly Weasely to be far too controlling, loud, and too nosy with the affairs of others. Her Howlers were the stuff of legend in the Great Hall, one of the newer wards she added de-powered Howlers merely making them just another letter. 

_This_ _will be a new Hogwarts_ , she thought to herself. 

**********

(Courtyard) 

So far the Granger parents were enjoying their tour of Hogwarts. They had to admit they were quite enjoying seeing all of the magic at play, they also enjoyed watching Hermione be in her element. She was knowledgeable about every little detail that the castle held. 

Even their guide, a professor of the school, was shocked at the knowledge that Hermione knew, Harry had a proud smile on his face watching his friend. Now Harry's smile happily grew as he was going to show off to his best friend's parents his skills on the broom. 

Harry had somehow taken to it rather quickly, since their initial lessons he had asked Madam Hooch for some time alone so that he might fly by himself. He decided that next year he would buy his own broomstick and try out for the quidditch team next year. Remus, Minerva, and Hermione had told him how his father had been on the quidditch team and Harry was determined to follow in his father's footsteps. He had heard from the new professor (Slughorn) that his mother was a potions prodigy. 

He had met the man in passing when he was dropping off some potions for Madam Pomfrey, the man had a calculating look on his face, he somewhat reminded Harry of his uncle Vernon. Someone who wanted only the best of life and would do whatever it takes to get it, however, he knew his mother. Harry would have to be wary around the man, while at the same time be polite and courteous in order to get what he wanted, stories of his mother. 

Returning to the present Harry first showed them the proper way to call a broom, it was laid in front of him before shooting into his hand after he said up. He flew around them, hovering slightly above the ground, they watched with interest and their interest grew even more as their daughter was about to do the same. 

Hermione approached the broomstick and after several failed attempts it leaped up into her hand, she gave her parents a cocky grin. One that continued as she flew in a small circle. 

“Excellent Sweetie! Professor, how fast can those go?” Dan said with a look of excitement in his eyes, he had always loved fast things. Emma watched as Harry flew above Hermione coaxing her to go higher, and she did little by little. 

“Well with those older brooms perhaps somewhere around forty miles per hour, newer ones can go near two hundred miles per hour.” Dan’s eyes widened in surprise, Emma’s were the same one only with horrified surprise. 

“Doesn’t sound too safe, I mean there's nothing holding you back, no seat belt, how is it you don’t go flying off on one of those?” Flitwick immediately calmed down the worried mother, he too had the same fears when he first learned about brooms. 

“Well actually there is a type of well slowing down type charm that it has, it doesn’t just stop immediately without pretext. Referring back to the seat-belt while I don’t think that it is a feature on brooms there is a type of sticking charm that one could apply in order to make sure you don’t go flying off.” He hoped that he explained it well to them, in truth he wasn’t a fan of riding a broomstick, he was more interested in the charm work behind them. 

Emma was appeased with the explanation, she looked back to the kids seeing Hermione and Harry flying in a circle. Harry held the tip of her broomstick as he helped her to go higher. Hermione had a death grip on the broomstick yet appeared determined to go higher. “Seems that Hermione’s getting over her fear of heights.” 

Dan looked over proud of his daughter, if he was being honest Harry was growing on him was well. He was very respectful, stood up for his beliefs, and clearly thought the world of his daughter. The last didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. “Professor, might we get a chance to ride those brooms as well?” He asked excitedly. 

Filius called Harry and Hermione down. “Well, it appears that your parents Ms. Granger have gotten bored with watching and would like to have a quick fly.” 

Hermione immediately got nervous, “but Professor, I don’t know if I’m good enough yet. I mean what if I lost focus and we crash… I don’t think that I would want to take that risk.” 

Harry was quick to calm her down, “Hermione just fly low, and go slow. Don’t do any tricks, besides I don’t think you're ready for them anyway.” 

Hermione’s mind stopped processing her worrisome thoughts and instead registered the challenge that Harry issued. “What was that Harry?” She asked with some fake honey in her tone. 

Harry smiled innocently at her, “well Hermione, as good as you are, I don’t think that you can do a trick … like, say a quick figure-eight while your parent is behind you. I mean then again some people are better at wandwork and others at broomstick riding.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, how dare he, her best friend say that. She is Hermione Granger and is the best at everything she puts her mind to, she can do this. She turned to her parents with a determined look. “Mum, Dad, one of you get on.” 

Her parents immediately understood what Harry was doing, he had challenged Hermione. Hermione since she was little had always been a competitive girl, always wanting to show off that she was the best at something. Emma quickly pushed her husband forward, “well Dan here’s your chance. Harry, would you mind?” She knew that by riding with Harry, Hermione would take that as an insult thus striving her to do better. 

Harry slid forward as Emma sat behind him, he pushed off and the two hovered around. Dan quickly got on the back behind Hermione, he quickly fueled the fire as well. “Okay, sweetie let’s show him.” Hermione quickly pushed off, her father’s reflexes saved him by quickly latching onto the broom. She shot off and did the figure-eight rising in altitude as she did so, finishing it with a quick flourish.

She went down to Harry’s level and had a satisfied smile on her face. “How was that?” 

Both Harry and Emma had proud smiles on their faces, “well done Ms. Granger.” Filius called out from the side. 

Her father had the biggest smile on his face, and his hair was all windswept. “Amazing, great job sweetie I knew that you could do it!” He let go of the broom and hugged his daughter kissing the top of her head. “Oh let’s do that again!” 

Hermione quickly realized what she had done, and knew that she had been played by them. She attempted to glare at them but it didn’t work as she too had a proud smile on her face. 

“Harry.” A voice called his name and he turned to look at Hermione’s mother. “Can you do anything like that? Only a little tamer, I don’t do well on fast things like my husband.” Harry nodded and got ready. 

“Of course, Mrs. Granger.” Harry had slowed down his speed considerably but Emma was still taking deep breaths. He turned right and picked up altitude, he refrained from doing his usual tricks, this was a casual fly. He went around the courtyard and hovered up above the courtyard, he went over to what he felt like was the best view of the castle. "How does it look, ma'am?" 

Emma had closed her eyes at the start of the flight and tentatively opened her eyes and gasped at the sight right before her. She saw the sunshine off of the castle roof, the battlements cast long shadows over the walls and the sun was slowly rising over the lake. “It’s beautiful.” 

Harry smiled, “I like flying over this spot ma’am. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Well, I can see why.” She was breathless at how picturesque everything looked from this angle. 

Harry slowly lowered them back down to the ground. Emma got off on shaky legs and had this smile that appeared to be stuck on her face, “amazing, truly amazing. I wish I’d brought my camera.” She said longingly. Her husband quickly reached her and she hugged him, “ it was an incredible view, why in fact I forgot about my fear of heights at that moment.” 

Dan gave Harry a wink, “ thanks for that Harry, been married for a long time and I’ve never been able to get her over her fear of heights, a couple of hours with you, and she’s over it.” 

Harry looked bashful, “I just wanted to show her something nice.” 

Emma quickly re-affirmed that, “and you did, thank you for that Harry.” 

“Of course Mrs. Granger.” 

“Now, now, please call me Emma. Oh, that reminds me Professor can we get some more magic demonstrations. Hermione was only able to show us a couple, can you pull a rabbit out of the hat?” She asked, looking excited at the prospect of seeing a classic magic trick. 

Flitwick looked confused but acquiesced. “Of course.” He took his wand out then grabbed two rocks, one he transfigured into a hat and the other a brown rabbit. He put the rabbit in the hat then pulled it out. “Like this?” He asked, confused.

Both of the Granger parents shared a look, while they were impressed with the transfiguration, they had hoped for a little more showmanship, perhaps some pizazz, like the magic shows that Las Vegas was well known for. 

Flitiwick turned them back to the rocks they were before, “ Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will learn to do these things possible by their Sixth year, transfiguring non-living things into living are amongst the hardest types of magic to master, that and wandless spells.” Hermione looked annoyed at having to wait so long to learn that skill. 

“Now then shall we move on with the tour?” Flitwick questioned, everyone agreed that it was time to move on. Harry walked with the Granger parents, and Hermione each of them with eager smiles. 

**********

(Azkaban) 

On a dark rock there was a large building surrounded by a mass of roaming black clouds, inside there was a man who had been thrown in there without any pretext, no warnings and no trial. This man had no smile, eager or otherwise, he sat at the edge of his cell looking out the window contemplating the same things he did that wound him up in this mess. 

_ “Take my motorbike Hagrid, keep him safe…. Peter you dirty rat!..... I did it, I killed them….I killed them!”  _ Those were his words coupled with quick decisions, perhaps he shouldn’t have called the rat instead should’ve stunned him and taken him in, he shouldn’t have let Hagrid take Harry, he shouldn't have suggested switching Secret Keepers. Halloween was the worst, that was the day his world had ended, and now the anniversary of the worst day of his life had passed. 

Then he heard movement coming down the hall, he heard his bat-shit insane cousin call out, the movement stopped at his cell door. Sirius turned around to stare at the large black-man in auror robes flanked by two Azkaban guards. 

“Can I help you?” Sirius asked, his voice was hoarse and dry. 

“Mr. Black, it’s time for your trial.” The man said in a deep soothing voice. 

Sirius smiled for the first time in ten years, and let out a barking laugh. “About time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off Snape is gone, he's outta there. While I do not like him as he is portrayed in Canon, I decided to work on that more human side of him that he tends to display. Obviously, in canon, he was not as effective as a spy as he should be, I mean he knew which Death Eater's would've returned and he sat on this information for years. Then again the Wizarding world is very corrupt so even if he did have this info, who would've heard him, take him seriously and actually do something about it. 
> 
> Minerva is not going to mess around with her student's safety nor with her ward's safety. 
> 
> I choose that broomstick riding lesson to show that Hermione is a determined character. In canon, anything that she puts her mind to she does, or attempts and excels.
> 
> Next Chapter  
> The Minister gets some bad news, the Prisoner of Azkaban's trial, and a new Hogwarts.


	9. Welcome to the New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has three separate meetings each of them important to the future of the wizarding world. The first years are introduced to Remus's teaching lessons and Neville makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh?

Amelia Bones felt great for the first time in eleven years, she felt absolutely great. She was about to have her meeting with the minister no doubt he had gotten word of what happened in Hogwarts, in fact through her department they were able to contain the information regarding Voldemort’s almost return, no sense in trying to excite the death eaters awaiting their masters return. Now she had concrete evidence that the fine upstanding civilians that Corneilus always referred to were nothing more than rats surviving on whatever they could while they wait for their master’s return. 

Through Snape’s list, along with Pettigrew’s confession she had concrete proof, all of them were going down. She had a bright smile on her face that resembled the Cheshire Cat, nothing could remove the smile on her face. Until she went into the Minister’s office and saw Lucius Malfoy standing behind the Minister, she glared at the man, “Malfoy?” 

Cornelius attempted to look authoritative as he glared at her, “Amelia according to Lucius, you’ve been attempting to slander his good name...now I feel that we should have a talk between the three of us and… good god what are you doing Amelia?!” She didn’t hesitate, she had pulled out her wand and trained it on him. 

Lucius lifted his hands up in a clear show of surrender, but his facial expression was one of rage. “Now see her Bones are you going to rehash old wounds! The Dark Lord placed under an Imperius, he forced me to do his bidding. I was a victim!” He said emotionally, Amelia studied him. She had to admit he could’ve been one great actor. But she wasn’t buying it. 

Unfortunately, the idiot in charge was the only one in the room that believed his acting, “Amelia do you see what have you done. Forcing poor Lucius to relive his torture! Enough of this lower your wand and you still might be able to escape this with a reprimand.” Amelia moved closer to his desk and slammed down the confessions that she had from Snape and Pettigrew, the pensive memories were in her cloak. 

“Those are confessions proven and signed by Death Eaters. One is Peter Pettigrew…” She pauses as she knew that Cornelius would interrupt. 

“He’s dead! Sirus Black killed him!” Cornelius blustered. Amelia gave him a predatory smirk. 

Then why is he in one of my holding cells? Now as I was saying the other Death Eater is Severus Tobias Snape. See he knew that one day he’d have to come clean, so that’s what he did.” She kept her wand pointed at Lucius, he was now deathly pale as if all of the blood in his body had left him. “Now then, Lucius Maloy, you're under arrest. _Stupefy!”_ Her own emotions were full of glee at finally arresting the slippery snake. It overpowered her stunning spell to the point where it threw him off of his feet and into the wall. 

Cornelius stood up looking shocked at Lucius then back at Amelia, “no….but… I trusted him. I let him in my home. Once the public finds out I’ve been shaking hands with a Death Eater… they’ll kill me. What am I going to do Amelia?” He looked so much like a lost child that Amelia was actually pitying him. She always wondered how the man got to be in his position considering the fact that he seemed more of a yes man rather than a leader. 

Now a little known fact about Amelia Bones, she was almost sorted in Slytherin but ultimately chose Hufflepuff. Yes she had ambitions, goals, and the cunning means to get them but ultimately her loyalty to the side of the Light won out and so she was placed in Hufflepuff. “Now Cornelius, listen to me, right here are the confessions of two Death Eaters, who swear that these individuals are still working for their master.” 

He looked at her terrified and his eyes darted around the room as if he could pop out at any moment. “No he can't, he's dead Amelia.” 

“Not exactly it appears that his spirit inhabited one of the professors at Hogwarts, while the body is dead the spirit is not. Don’t worry my department will work with the Unspeakables to ensure that he will never return.” She said placatingly. 

He looked at her hopefully much like a little boy at the doctor's office about to get a shot and was being reassured by a nurse that the pain will only last a little while. “Really?” 

Amelia smiled, “yes now, this is what I’m going to need. An increase in my auror funds so that my people can do their jobs.” He nodded quickly. “Good, make it so. By the end of today, all of these people on this list will be examined and be tried before the Wizengeomont.” 

He looked fearfully at Lucius, “but he’s got so much sway on it. And...I may have accepted a “gift” coming from him. From time to time” He closed his eyes and looked sick, he imagined attempting to punish Lucius only for him to turn the tables on him. “Merlin’s beard! I’d lose my job!” 

Amelia watched him panic then gave him an idea. “Not unless you tell people that you’ve been playing him.” He looked at her confused. “It’s simple when he gave you those “gifts” did you put them in your main vault?” He shook his head. 

“I have a separate vault for it. Not even my wife knows about it.” Amelia counted to ten mentally. How she wanted to arrest the bastard for bribery and corruption but unfortunately should he lose his job than that bigoted toad would step in, and she’d never put those Death Eaters to justice. Right now she had to play nice with this idiot, she did feel a little dirty manipulating him, but damn it if it wasn’t easy. 

“Now should he reference it during his trial, you merely say that it was part of the plan. That the money he gave you would eventually be given back to the Wizarding community. You can start by giving me the funds I need.” He nodded again and stood up. 

“You’re right Amelia, with this little lie I can keep my job.” He looked at her warily, “Why do you want me here? Why don’t you just arrest me, Amelia?” She looked at him dead in the eyes and spoke frankly. 

“I don’t wanna deal with your replacement, she’d ensure that these men would never be punished for their crimes. Hell, she’d make being a Death Eater legal, and I can tell while you might be willing to accept bribes, and let certain things slide you don’t want that.” She moved closer to him. “That and let’s face it I can hold this over you and get my way. While I don’t like that sometimes sacrifices must be made.” He looked at her and was mulling it over. 

“Higher budget for the Aurors correct?” She nodded. He sat down at his desk and began to write on some parchment, he handed it to her. “Two things please get this…” he gestured to Lucius. “Out of my office, and secondly how do you plan to get rid of...You-know-who?” Amelia took the parchment, she then took her wand out, disillusioned and levitated Lucius. 

“That’s between me, the Unspeakables, and our newest informant.” She began to walk out of the office leaving Corneilus, stooped as during the excitement something had slipped her mind. “Also Sirius Black will need a trial so he can be acquitted for his crimes.” He nodded and pulled out another slip of parchment and wrote that down as a memo. Before she could fully leave it appeared that he had one last question that stopped her in her tracks. 

“Amelia, you wouldn't happen to know where Albus is do you?” She looked back at him and shrugged. 

“Haven't seen him today, I’ll look for him later.” Then she walked back to her office. She dropped Lucius like an old sack of potatoes on Scimgeour’s desk. Rufus Scrimgeour is her second though she often prefers to work with Shacklebolt at Scrimgeour leans more toward appeasement than justice. 

Rufus looked up at her shocked, “Madam?” 

“New orders from Fudge, he wants him dripping in Veritaserum!” He nodded and levitated him out of the Auror bullpen and toward an integration room. Amelia walked behind him, after all, she had to talk to her prisoner. 

Walking into Interrogation Room four she saw her prize, Albus Wulfric Dumbledore, as it turns out his other two names...completely false. He added them on so he would seem more important. It was amazing how Veritaserum completely loosened one’s tongue. He seemed to be waking up, he shot up and glared at her. “How dare you, Amelia! I am Chief Warlock, and you’re treating me like a common criminal! I demand to be released!” She smiled viscously at him. Then walked closer to him, he was held tight to the chair with magical suppressors. 

“When what I know comes out, you’ll be lucky to even be alive.” Yes, she knew, she knew that he inadvertently created Voldemort, not only that but his history with Grindelwald and his ideas of testing the “chosen one.” He turned pale. 

“No Amelia, listen to me. Remove those memories, no other person may know about this...it’s for the Greater Good….” He started hoping to sway her. 

“Can it. You and our Greater Good, yes I can’t know about this but you can. Let me explain something to you Albus you are going to resign from your positions, and you are going to make an oath to not interfere with the life of one Harry James Potter, and finally, you are going to work with my new friend in order to take down Voldemort.” She shivered but that did not stop her from saying the name. 

Albus looked at her shocked, then began to struggle. “No only by working with me, can Harry Potter achieve his destiny.” 

“You mean die, then miraculously come back, defeat him and all is well? Not a chance! I could charge you with literally every crime, however as you are the “Leader of the Light” that might result in chaos. Besides you know how to defeat Voldemort and your theory about his anchors. First, you’re going to help us defeat him, then I lock your old ass in prison.” 

“No, I refuse. Only by working with me can Harry Potter defeat Voldemort!” 

“Sorry Albus, but my new friend isn’t one for that.” With that, an Unspeakable literally walked into the room the hood keeping his face covered. 

“Hello, Albus you’ve been a naughty boy.” The man said, his smile could be seen revealing pearly white teeth and light stubble. 

Albus looked up at him in shock, “you. You of all people understand how prophecies work. Harry Potter is the only one that can defeat him! Only by working with me can he do so however, now help me!” 

“Really what are you going to teach him? Advanced magics?” 

Albus looked confused “no he’s only a boy. I will teach him what only he needs to know at the right time.” 

“Damn it, Albus, this is not some test for class. You are talking about the fate of our world! You want to leave it in the hands of a boy that hasn’t even gone through puberty!?” 

Albus looked frantic, “there's a prophecy! Right in your department, only Harry can defeat him!” 

The Unspeakable slammed his hands down angrily, “you expect a child to destroy him. He’s had no training and has no idea about this prophecy. Not only that but we have no idea where Voldemort...or should I say where Tom is.” Albus sputtered at the Unspeakable’s declaration. 

“You know his real name?” He nodded. 

“You told Amelia and she told me.” He stood up and rubbed his temples through his hood. “As far as I’m concerned the boy has already vanquished the Dark Lord when he was a baby. Now it’s just a matter of getting rid of what’s left. Amelia also told me you have an idea as to how Tom survived.” He growled, “that is the kind of information you should’ve told me! Horcruxes, our department's curse breakers have been trained by the goblins in order to locate and destroy these things! You on the other hand know next to nothing about them… hell you left one in a baby’s scar as soon as you determined that it wouldn't kill him! You dropped him off like a package at his aunt’s doorstep!” He shouted, though the hood covered his face he was disturbed at how the “Leader of the Light” handled the supposed chosen one. 

Albus turned pale, “but...Harry has to die at Tom’s hand, that is the only way that he can win against him. For neither can live while the other survives!” 

“Divination is a wooly subject at best. Besides, I see several problems with your interpretation of the prophecy. For example, Tom has no body and I for one would prefer that he be kept that way. A Horocruxe’s spirit searches for a host, but it cannot keep a host as the body rejects the second spirit and is eventually destroyed. I for one would prefer to deal with him like this, once his anchors are gone he’ll just...poof vanish forever. I have no interest in giving him a body again, we all lived through that dark time and I would not be willing to put anyone under that threat again. Especially to placate some old man’s interpretation of a prophecy.” He snaps his fingers, two more Unspeakables walk in and pick up Albus locking him in with magic restraining cuffs... “I’m done with this, right now you are going to be transported to my department, you are going to tell us everything you know about Tom and your suspicions. Then we’ll stage an accident so Amelia and her Aurors can arrest you.” 

“I’ve done nothing but work for the light for the Greater Good!” 

Amelia finally snapped and lost her temper, “you mean helping create a Dark Lord is for the light, for the Greater Good!? Sacrificing people as if they were pawns while you sit back and relax in your office playing Chessmaster!? As far as I’m concerned you’re no Leader of the Light, but an even worse dark lord than Voldemort and Grindelwald combined.” 

The Unspeakables take him away before he can say anything else. Amelia is heaving heavily having yelled her anger and frustrations out at the man. The Unspeakable lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, “ later today Albus will be resigning all of his other positions so he can truly work for the Greater Good.” She shivers uncomfortably. 

“I hate that phrase.” 

He nods, “so do I, but I felt it fit the scenario.” He said with a bit of mirth in his tone. 

She gave him a worried look, “what are you going to do with Mr. Potter?” 

“One of our junior Unspeakes received a communication from the Headmistress from Hogwarts talking about how the Diadem of Ravenclaw carries the same magical signature as Mr. Potter’s scar. We’ll collect it soon and remove the Horcrux from his scar as well. He’s not the first that has carried a Horcrux in his body, he’ll feel the destruction of the others causing him immense pain so I’d rather remove that first before we start our search and destroy mission.” 

Amelia began to walk to the door, “good luck Croaker.” He nodded and walked out vanishing in the shadows. 

She walked to the D.M.L.E cells, in the first cell laying on the bed was ruffled, dirty, and bored Sirius Black. His eyes lit up mischievously as he saw her, “well if it isn’t my old boss. Am I finally going to get my one phone call?” His eyes hardened with his next question. “Or will I finally get my interrogation?”

“Auror Black…” she started.

That was all she got, “I haven’t been called Auror Black in years, I’ve been Prisoner Black for so long.” He kept this wall of anger. 

Amelia frankly couldn’t blame him, she had failed him. She was one of the senior Aurors at the time like Lupin had said she hadn’t investigated far enough. Hell Moody had willingly retired after Black had been sent to Azkaban, said that something was amiss by that. Well willingly retiring is a stretch more like that old grouch Crouch forced him to. 

“I’ve wronged you. Allow me to try and make up for it. Right now we have Pettigrew in custody, the Minister is going to push for a trail so we can get you free. Not only that but Severus Snape gave us the names of all the free Death Eaters. Once the public finds out that you’re not on the list public opinion will be more sympathetic to you.” 

Sirius waved that off, “at least Sniveillious finally did something good. I could care less about what people think about me right now. I want to know about my godson...is he alright?” He looked at her, his grey eyes seemingly peering through her soul. 

She nodded. “He’s at Hogwarts, a first-year Gryffindor. I was actually called in to meet him because he took down a troll.” Sirius lost his shit at that final statement. 

“What the fuck why would he take out a troll. Why the fuck was there a troll at Hogwarts?!” 

She continued to speak in a professional voice, “it seems that Albus didn’t let us know that there was a betrayer in his staff.” 

“Please tell Albus that as soon as I get my freedom I’m going after him.” She nodded. 

“Speaking of Albus it seems that Voldemort isn’t as dead as we thought. He was booted from Hogwarts and will be resigning all of his other positions so that he might focus all of his efforts on taking down Voldemort.” To his credit, Sirius didn’t flinch at the name. 

“Well in that case when he gets back I’ll get him. For right now I’ll be content to get Crouch given that he’s one of the main reasons why spent so much time on Azkaban.” Amelia nodded again. 

“Right now I will do my best to get your freedom. What you do afterward is your own thing. A media-witch will be here soon to check on your condition.” Sirius nodded. Amelia stood up to leave but stopped herself at the door. “For what it’s worth Mr. Black all of us who fought with you owe you an apology, we didn’t do our jobs back then. Now, however, we will make sure that what happened to you will never happen to anyone else.” 

Sirius merely stared at her, he said nothing for the longest time but eventually found his words.” Just do your job Madam, don’t be like your predecessors. You got me out and right now are trying to help me...there's a part of me that wants to yell and rant at you, but the more logical part is focused on getting clear and seeing my godson.” Amelia nodded and walked out of the room. 

Thinking back to his godson, Poppy’s report came to her and she read through it. She was angered to think that those monsters, the Dursleys, could've killed him at any point before he arrived at Hogwarts. That was just the physical abuse, the psychological abuse was something that Mr. Potter would have to work through with a separate mind-healer. She hated herself right now, she had failed Harry Potter and she wasn’t the only one. They just let Albus have his way, believing in him now it was clear that he had put the wool over their eyes and they refused to think badly of the man who had saved them from a Dark Lord. Never again, Amelia perhaps understood Moody’s constant vigilance a little better now, why the man often refused to take anything at face-value not until he could do some investigation about the topic. 

Albus would get his day, but first, there was an unkillable dark lord after he was taken care of she would take down the other dark lord in their midst. She sighed and rubbed her head, “time to get to work.” 

Elsewhere in an old castle, there were others who were thinking along the same lines as her.

*********

(Hogwarts) 

Remus J. Lupin, aka Mooney, aka Hogwarts current Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts and Head of Gryffindor looked on in amazement at the assembled Gryffindor and Slytherin first years as they stooped upon entering his classroom. He chuckled silently. “I can assure you that right now he means no harm to anyone. In fact, the cage that he’s in is indestructible.” He gestured to the massive Cerberus that was currently residing in his classroom. 

He was using it as a lecture for the fifth year, but the marauder couldn't help but keep it in the room visible for everyone to see. Talk about intimidation… he looked back at his class and they were still frozen in place. He smirked in amusement as he saw Hermione Granger slip her hand into his nephews. He let out another chuckle, “honestly, you’d think that Fluffy would be a big threat but…” he walked towards him opening the cage. He heard the first years gasp as he walked toward the snarling Cerberus, “this is a fact most Cerberus’s have skin that is so durable it can take several full power stunners and bone-breaking curses without flinching but...should one approach it with no ill will and then scratch from behind its middle ear then you’ve got a friend for life.” He does so and Fluffy immediately trunks passive rubbing the leftmost head on Remus’s head. 

He reaches up to softly pet that head. He walks out of the cage and locks, silences and he turns it invisible for good measure. “Sorry to say that today’s class won’t be like that. Instead today we’ll be covering the Shield Charm, _Protego._ ” He points his wand to the chalkboard, the name of the spell and a quick drawing of the proper wand movement is immediately put on. “Now then I believe many of you already know the color-switching charm?” The class had taken their seats slowly and were now nodding woodenly. Remus claps his hands, several students jump from the sound. “Excellent now today you’re going to pair up and one will cast the color-switching charm and the other will defend with the shield charm. Find a partner and be quick.” He turned away to head over to his phonograph, he had bought it at a flea market and fixed it up with magic. He lowers the needle and music begins to play. 

When his back was turned Hermione immediately turned to Harry, “partner up with me?” 

He nods happily. “Of course.” 

Neville looks at them wistfully, he had hoped that he could get one of them to be his partner but he should’ve known better. He saw Seamus pair up with Dean and Lavender with Partvarti, he was going to have to go outside of the house. He saw a lone Slytherin looking semi-amused and approached him, with all of the bravery he had he asked. “Would you mind being my partner?” 

The Slytherin in question, Blaise Zabini carefully studied Neville before answering. “Sure.” 

Music began to play and Remus had them stand in front of the other in two parallel lines. He walked down the middle doing the wand movement and the correct pronunciation. “Now it’s Protego and be certain that your wand work ends with a sharp jab. It is the jab that certainly cements the power put into the spell. Any questions?” 

There are several hands that are raised. “Yes, Ms…”

“Greengrass sir. I have a question about the Cerberus, Fluffy? Why is here even though we aren’t doing anything with him today?” 

“If you must know, it’s for the upper years, however at times I keep him visible so that students won’t be so rowdy.” Most of the hands were dropped, again most of their questions were dealing with the Cerberus. “If that’s all. Good, let's get to work!” 

The students fire at one another while their partners attempt to shield themselves. Well in the case of Seamus he ended up blowing himself up while Dean was able to cast a successful shield spell. Parvati was now full of pink polka dots because she had problems with the intent she cast into it. Goyle had managed a weak spell that shattered quickly, Daphne had her blonde hair turned green as her partner Tracy had aimed too high, Draco was able to make a perfect shield he was putting all of his concentration into it as he was sweating hard. Hermione was able to perfectly stop all of Harry’s, except for one that slipped through while she was taking a breath, turning her tie from red to aquamarine. Neville fired several at Blaise and Blaise stood his ground, but it was clear that his shield was weakening. 

“You really did get a lot better didn’t you Longbottom?” Blaise asked curiously.

Neville nodded, “yeah I just needed a better wand and some more focus. Working with Harry and Hermione really does help, they are determined.” He had joined their tutoring sessions and while he was no slouch those two worked harder than he did. Hermione was clearly the smartest between the two but Harry worked hard to catch up to her. 

Blaise looked curious, “maybe it’s because they’re muggle raised?” 

“Huh?” Neville looked at him angrily, was Blaise a bigot?

Blaise shook his head, “don’t misunderstand me. If you pay attention to past years the people at the top of the year group for the most part have been people with non-magical roots. It's something I’ve noticed, I think it’s because people with muggle connections work harder than purebloods because they’re in a new world with new rules and they want to make sense of it. Purebloods have gotten lazy and slacked off, thinking that they have it made. Personally, I don’t subscribe to the whole pureblood superiority idea, some parts don’t make sense.” 

Neville could see that he was being sincere, he was reminded of what Hermione had been talking about the day before. “You know Hermione was talking about something like that. She mentioned that she pitied those old school purebloods wanting to keep their power. She said that because most of them marry their cousins their families will end up dying. She said that some guy named Darwin talked about how species need to thrive by making new connections and evolving.” 

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “evolving?” 

“It’s like growing up or adapting to the environment. I had some plants that my Gran got me, they were from warmer places but I was able to connect them with another plant so they could survive.” Blaise nodded. 

“Wow, so you say you guys work together like tutoring sessions?” Neville nodded, “ would you guys mind if I joined?” Neville looked pensive. 

“I’ll ask, personally I don’t think they’ll mind. We also study with two Hufflepuffs, Susan and Hannah.” 

Remus’s voice called out, “now switch!” Blaise and Neville stopped their casting, bowed before one another, and then got back into position as they began to fire at one another. 

*********

After class Neville rushed to where Harry and Hermione were to ask them about letting Blaise into the study group. Blaise walked out with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, his only two real friends in Slytherin as they walked away they were suddenly confronted by an angry blonde. 

“What’s this then...joining Potter and his crew? Where’s your loyalty to Slytherin, Zabini?” He angrily whispered. Right next to him was his ever-present bodyguards, each of them attempting to look threatening to him. Blaise stood his ground and looked at him dead in the eye. 

“Slytherin is about cunning, making good with Potter and his crew is a good move. Each of them, even Granger, has a good future.” He could tell that in a physical fight the bodyguards would destroy him, so he was planning on playing off Malfoy's anger, maybe getting the teacher’s attention.

“That blasted mudblood’s only future is in serving her betters!!!” Draco screamed out, growing red in the face. 

Remus immediately rushed out of his room and saw the confirmation. “Mr. Malfoy! For your bigotry seventy points from Slytherin and four weeks of detention. Rest assured your head of house will be altered about your disgusting vocabulary.” Draco turned his attention onto Remus. 

“When my father…”

“Oh I quiver with fear, especially from Slippy Lucy...he will be contacted as well. Both of your parents.” Remus said looking down at the boy, he even referred to Lucius by the nickname the Marauders gave him. Draco walked away fuming, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. 

“Mr. Zabini take ten points.” Blaise looked at him strangely. 

“Why?” 

Remus smiled at him, “for employing true Slytherin cunning. You knew which buttons to push on Mr. Malfoy getting my attention before your conflict could escalate.” Blaise blushed at his ploy being seen through so easily. 

He nodded his head to the professor and walked away to the next class with his friends. Remus watched them and walked back to his classroom. He removed the disillusionment charm on Fluffy and stood in front of the chalkboard waiting for his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off Ameilia is a woman who knows what she wants unfortunately that means old Fudgie is going to remain as Minister. 
> 
> Albus is now "working" with the Unspeakables. As stated Albus is a teacher and I think we can tell throughout the series in canon he uses that side of himself while training Harry. He gives him just enough so Harry can come to his own conclusion and assumptions. 
> 
> Also despite having their Hall of Prophecies and what the prophecy says, Croaker is not going to put all of his faith in a boy that just turned eleven. Nor is he going to test in insane ways, no he's going to get rid of the Horcruxes and hope that it will kill Voldemort before he has time to come back. 
> 
> Sirius is kinda angry but at the same time grateful that he's finally going to get his chance. 
> 
> Remus is a Marauders despite everything else, if he sees an opportunity to do a prank then he's going to take it. 
> 
> Now the introduction of Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis, these guys are some of my favorite characters in fanfictions. They'll get more time in the spotlight as the story progresses. Now Zabini he's done his research and now's he's realized something, that despite the purebloods having a better power base they're being outclassed by their underlings. He's a neutral individual not really picking a side until he finds one that is clearly superior, so for now, he's going to take an interest in Harry and his growing gang.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic!
> 
> Update on Chapter 1  
> 3/5/2020  
> Their conversation will take place at a later date, also I will try to do the accents if I can. It's just I've seen some fanfic writers complain how hard it is to write their accents for some of the characters and I agree with them that they are hard to write.


End file.
